Lux In Tenebris Book II Winters Darkness
by Ari Lanning
Summary: The fall of the Era of Darkness was never the end… As new Kingdoms rise to power, so does the prophecies around them. The Kingdom of Arendelle faces its greatest threat. An evil long forgotten, a future undetermined; like in reality, the happy ending is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Lux In Tenebris**

 **Book II**

 **Winters Darkness**

 **Chapter One:**

The Princess watched, in anger, frustration and horror as the small port town of Slavahelm burned to the ground. What drove her over the edge was her guilt. She was still alive, yet hundreds others have died that day. Her emotions swelled and she lost her strength to stand, falling to her knees she began to silently cry.

"Now is not the time to give up Princess." A strong and confident voice said from behind her.

The young woman did not respond, she wept for her people that needlessly died. Kneeling beside the Princess, a figure cloaked in a black hood placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have plenty of time to morn, but right now we have to get moving."

After a long breath, the Princess clenched her fist. She glanced over to the mysterious man beside her, and saw the grip of his sheaved sword. She quickly lunged for it, and grabbed hold of it with both hands. The man was surprised by her quickness and stepped back as the maiden with fiery red hair drew his sword upon him.

"Why should I trust you?" The Princess demanded. "As far as I know you are the enemy; you are dressed the same as those who tried to kill me.!"

Crossing his arms, the man was older than the Princess by almost ten years. His appearance was disarming however with his devilish good looks, raggedy brown hair and a light stubble around his jaw. "Last time I checked I saved you Princess pigtails."

The sword was heavier than what she was used too, and the Princess had to focus on keeping the blade pointed at the man's chest. His comments were obviously directed to her hair styling with twin braids resting on both her shoulders. "You were with them. They called out your name, Ranger. I think it was Ranger, or Rigger." Pausing rethinking the chaotic day, the Princess finally settled on, "Ranger!"

The man rose a finger to correct her, but paused and after some thought, decided it was best that he didn't. "So, what if they knew me, doesn't mean I am with them."

"What kind of name is Ranger?" The Princess questioned wondering how truly threatening she looked seeing how Ranger stood with no care that he was being held at sword point. "I, I order you to tell me your real name!"

Rubbing his chin, the man gave a sarcastic look of thought, before he replied, "Umm, How about no."

Stepping closer the Princess placed the tip of the sword onto the leather armor vest of Ranger. "My kingdom was just attacked, hundreds of my people have died, I am in no mood for games. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, I order you to tell me who you are, and what you are doing in my kingdom!"

Ranger gave a sympathetic look, he honestly wished he could give his real name, or at least one of his other names. However, both those names could possibly cause harm to those he cared about. It was best she could deny any involvement with him as well. Clearing his throat, Ranger gave a charming smile. "Look, Anna. Mind if I call you Anna?"

"Yes."

Ignoring the redhead's response, Ranger continued, "Anna, for a princess you really got to know your priorities. Arendelle, your kingdom just to remind you, is under attack. What is more important, knowing the name of the good looking guy who saved you, or protecting your kingdom?"

Biting her lip, Anna glanced back to the fires that were consuming Slavahelm, and lighting up the night sky. Lowering the sword, Anna was hesitant to return the weapon. "Why should I trust you?"

Crossing his arms, Ranger stared intently into Anna's blue eyes. "Besides the fact that you have no other choice?" Before Anna could answer, Ranger continued. "Because despite your reputation in poor judgement, you have seen in my eyes something you've seen in your own eyes."

Staring into Ranger's light brown eyes, she realized he was right. She couldn't explain it, but it was there. Tossing the sword to the ground, Anna stared intently at the man. "Why does it feel like we have met before?"

Picking up his sword and placing it back in his scabbard, Ranger replied. "I just have one of those faces." Going to his pack, Ranger pulled out a worn old cloak and placed it over the Princess. Pulling the hood up, Ranger tucked the woman's long red twin ponytails into the clock. "You're the most well-known ginger in the all the lands. Best to keep your lovely locks hidden. Glowerhaven could have scouts and spies all throughout your kingdom."

The girl simply glared at Ranger, but didn't stop him from touching her hair. She watched silently as Ranger slung his pack over his shoulder and began to walk deeper into the woods they stood in. Following, Anna gave one last look back to Slavahelm before it disappeared from her view. Looking to Ranger, Anna found herself trying very hard not to trust him. Even though he hasn't given her a reason not to. Since he saved her from those thugs that tried to kill her, and from the Glowerhaven soldiers that stormed the town, he has done everything to protect her.

Her mind wondered to her sister, it wouldn't be long before word of the attack would reach her, and she had no way of telling her she was okay. Her and Kristoff needed to be focusing on Arendelle's defense, not her. It was her own fault she was even here, she simply had to prove herself, even though she didn't have too.

* * *

"Anna, this isn't the time." Elsa stated with great patience.

Resting her head on her sister's shoulder, Anna gave a sigh of contentment. "But I want to help."

Patting her sister's head, Elsa stared down to the dozens of scrolls and parchments that rested on her desk. "I am sure you have plenty to do Anna."

Standing in slight frustration, Anna walked around to the front of the large Nordic Oak desk. Finely polished, the wood was cut from a thousand-year-old tree and has been in the Arendele royal family since its inception over three hundred years ago. "I mean I want to help the kingdom. We are a team sis."

"I am the Queen." Elsa replied, "Some things a Queen must do."

Doing her best to stay positive, Anna took a seat and leaned forward. "You are a Queen that is over worked. Most Kingdoms set up a court to handle all this stuff. Since you don't have one." Anna's tried to smile through a forced smile, to hide her frustration. "Despite my efforts to form one, you are stuck with just me." Picking up a scroll Anna twilled it in her hand. "It can't be that hard."

"Anna." Elsa loved her sister but even if it was a few years since their relationship blossomed again, she was still getting used to the constant presence. "I really don't have time to go over all of this with you."

The constant rejections were frustrating Anna. "What is so wrong with me trying to help?"

Looking up from a scroll, Elsa spoke without thinking, "Because it is not your place?"

Anna's eyes quickly narrowed. "Not my place?"

Putting down the scroll, Elsa knew she miss spoke, but it wasn't all her fault, as Anna wasn't letting her work. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, I am sorry Elsa?" Anna stated as she stood back up. "I mean my Queen."

A frown grew on Elsa's face as she stared at Anna. "Really Anna."

"Will you stop treating me like the spare!" Anna said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Dropping the scroll on to the desk, Elsa began to run her hands through her hair. She then started to rubbing her temples, and responded "Not this again."

"I am not part of the town, I am not the queen, just somebody hopelessly in between."

Snapping her fingers, a spark of her magic discharged from her hand and Anna immediately leapt in the air. She franticly reached behind her back to find the ice her sister just put down her blouse. When Anna saw a smirk appear on Elsa' face, she shouted, "Not funny Elsa!"

"You're being dramatic Anna." Elsa said, as she stood up and watched as her sister finally removed the sliver of ice from her clothes. Taking the scroll, she was reading, Elsa waited until Anna calmed down before she said, "You want to help so badly, why don't you tell me what you think of this."

Fully composed and taking a serious poise, Anna took the scroll opened it, and looked at it. It took a moment before she realized it was upside down. Righting it, and eyeing Elsa who chuckled, Anna began to read the scroll. "To her Majesty, of the Honorable House Fairhair, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I write to you, two years from last we met. It was a confusing times of fear and confusion, one of which both of us took action out of fear, not sensibility. Since this time, you have promised to always leave your gates open, except to us. I hope time has thawed our troubles and that you have room to open up the doors to your kingdom once more." Anna pause, and skipped the rest of the letter as she looked down to the singer of the scroll. She looked over to Elsa and said, "Absolutely not."

Leaning back, Elsa crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"The Duke of Wesel town!" Anna declared as she pointed at the signature to the document. "He tried to kill you!"

Shrugging, her shoulders Elsa replied, "Technically it was his bodyguards."

"Under his order!" Anna countered.

Standing, Elsa walked over to a map of the known world. "Anna, where is Weselton?"

Rolling her eyes, Anna walked over to the map and crossed her arms and began to stare at it. Yet try as she might, she could not find Weselton on the map. "Well obviously it is somewhere in…" Anna pointed at the entire map. "Here somewhere."

With a raised eyebrow, Elsa was beginning to feel justified. "Weselton is not a sovereign duchy; it is merely a fiefdom of a much larger kingdom. In fact, it is the largest kingdom of the Cimbrian Peninsula." Elsa watched as Anna squinted at the map. "Jutland." Elsa stated as a second hint. Anna stared even more at the map with a hint of panic building. "It is east of the Kingdom of Chillon." Anna began to stare in the entirely wrong place. Rolling her eyes, Elsa flicked her wrist and a shard of ice darted into the location of the map she was talking about.

Looking up to the location, Anna cursed herself wishing she paid more attention during her studies. "Glowerhaven."

"Glowerhaven, the largest kingdom of the Danes," Elsa stated. "It has one of the largest economies in the region. Its monarchy goes back long before the Kalmar Union."

"I know that one!" Anna said with exuberance. She pointed to the Cimbrian Peninsula and Scandinavian Peninsula. "We were all once, one big kingdom. The Treaty of Kalmar allied all the kingdoms, just before the Era Darkness."

Elsa wasn't that impressed, as it had nothing to do with what Anna needed to know. "Glowerhaven, current king is?"

"King Anders?" Anna quested going with one of the most common male name of Danish culture.

"His Majesty Rasmus the Third." Elsa stated, as she walked back to her desk. Taking her seat, she continued. "Older brother to Asger of Weselton, also known as the Duke of Weselton."

Humbly walking back to her sister, Anna looked down to the scroll she was reading. Picking it up she silently finished it. "The King of Glowerhaven will be sending representatives to negotiate the reopening of trade."

Taking a seat Anna thought for a moment. "You knew that you could only stop trade with Weselton for so long."

"Long enough to get my message." Going into her desk, Elsa pulled out a letter written on fine paper, she opened it and held it out to Anna. "King Rasmus personally wrote to me. I feel it would be in Arendelle's best interest to reopen trade with Weselton. They already instigated a trade war over this, one we cannot win."

As Anna read the letter she could feel the confidence and power the King had through the elegant and decisive wording of the letter. "Elsa." Anna paused she bit her lip and after making up her mind she finally spoke. "Elsa, I want to lead the delegation to reopen trade talks with Weselton. They are threatening to seize Arendelle ships, we have to protect out people."

Elsa wasn't sure if Anna understood the meaning behind the King's words, but she at least understood its seriousness. She also recognized the look Anna had in her eyes. She had learned her lesson five years ago. Elsa was never going to reject her sister outright when she had such a look in her eyes.

Elsa's delay in her response, had Anna lean forward and say, "It would be best that if I was the one to negotiate this. It will show that we respect Glowerhavan and take them seriously. Please Elsa, you can trust me."

"Let me think about it." Elsa said at nearly a whisper. Her voice was filled with concern, as if she was holding back from something. "Now please Anna, can I get back to work?"

* * *

Princess Anna and the mysterious Ranger had been traveling in silence for hours, navigating the rough and hilly terrain of the most Eastern Provence of Arendalle. Anna was used to it, but her endurance was reaching its limit. When Anna yawned, Ranger looked back to her and smiled, "Don't tell me you're getting tired."

"Of course not." Anna swiftly replied, hiding the pain she was in.

Looking about his surroundings, Ranger was thankful for the Northern Lights to provide him with enough light to see a good distance around him. Seeing a small outcropping of rocks, Ranger pointed over to it. "We can rest over there."

When Anna reached the rocks, she took a seat on the ground and gave a small sigh of relief of being off her feet. After placing his pack on the ground, Ranger took a seat leaned back against the rocks. Anna studied Ranger's face in the shadowed light, squinting her eyes Anna could of swore he looked like someone she had met before. Her thoughts began to drift back to the victims of Slavahelm, and her heart began to waver.

"Don't." Ranger declared with authority, Anna looked up confused by the comment. "There is nothing you could have done to change what happened to that town."

"Those people were innocent." Anna declared. "They did not deserve to be attacked! They had nothing to do with the feud between Glowerhaven and Arendelle." Reaching for her twin ponytails, Anna began to pull on them as the guilt built up within her. "None of this had to happen."

"So it is true." Ranger said as he stared deep into Anna's eyes. "You were planning on opening trade back up with Weselton, give into their demands?"

Pulling her legs up to her chest, but still assuring her long gray dress trimmed with brightly colored roseling kept them covered, Anna rested her head on her knees. "My first diplomatic mission and it ends in a war. I am worthless."

Leaning forward, Ranger smirked. "In all honestly I don't think Glowerhavan, or Weselton would of cared one way or another. There are dark forces even more powerful than them at work here. I also don't think the Snow Queen would send you here if she thought you were worthless."

"Don't call her that!" Anna ordered looking up to meet Ranger's gaze in anger.

"Whoa, calm down their Princess hothead." Ranger replied. "She blanketed the entire northern hemisphere in snow for three days, I think she has earned the title."

"That was an accident!" Anna explained.

"Nuance." Ranger replied.

Crossing her arms, Anna looked away in frustration. "You would never understand."

"Is it a requirement for princesses to be so emotional?" Ranger wondered.

The comment was uncalled for and angered Anna. "I just watched a town filled with innocent people get burned to the ground! How am I supposed to feel?"

Going into his pack, Ranger pulled out an object covered by purple and gold trimmed folded cloth, he tossed it to Anna and said with a smile. "This will help."

Unfolding the cloth, Anna's eyes let up when she saw a chocolate bar the size of her hand within. "Chocolate!" Lifting the bar to her nose, Anna sighed as she took in the sweet aroma. "This is Mecklenburg Chocolate." Anna derived just from the smell.

"You can tell just by the smell?" Ranger wondered in amazement.

Breaking off a piece of the chocolate Anna folded the remainder in the purple cloth. "That and its dark color. Nordic chocolate is lighter, and have a slightly sweeter aroma. My sister and I are quite the chocolate connoisseurs."

Watching as Anna ate the chocolate, he saw the tension leave her face. Looking up to the night sky, Ranger found the moon and frowned. "It will be dawn in a few hours, and we didn't put enough distance between us and Glowerhaven's forces."

"We are at least four days from Arendelle, by foot." Anna stated as she finished the chocolate in her hand. She wanted to devourer the rest, but they had a long journey ahead of them. So she tossed the folded cloth back to Ranger.

As Ranger was putting it back, Anna froze as a chill ran up her spine. Everything seemed to fall silent, Anna tried to calm her breaths as she felt the deadly presence of a person behind her. She looked about her feet without moving her head for something to defend herself with. At the moment she could feel the breath of the person on the back of her neck, Ranger quickly spun around with a light crossbow in hand and fired.

Anna never once blinked as the bolt released from the weapon and headed right for her head. It was at that moment she knew she had to trust Ranger unconditionally, as the arrow wisped by her head the feathers of the bolt brushing against her, before it struck. Rolling to the side, Anna looked back as a man with an identical black hooded cloaked as Ranger armed with a long black knife fell to the ground where she once sat.

Before Anna could process what just happened, Ranger grabbed Anna by her hand and forced her to begin running with him. Now sprinting, Anna pulled her hand free and shouted out. "How about you give me a weapon?"

Wrapping his arms around Anna's waist, Ranger pulled her to the ground just as three crossbow bolts strike a tree beside them. Standing her back up Ranger said, "Now isn't the time to teach you how to fight Princess!"

With both running again, Anna shouted, "You don't have to teach me anything!"

Running out into a field, Ranger slid to the ground while reloading his crossbow, just as he came up to a kneeling position he fired back at his pursuers. As Anna ran by him, he threw his crossbow to the ground and drew his sword out just as a black cloaked man leapt out from the forests with his sword coming down upon Ranger.

After a swift parry, Ranger dropped back and readied his sword for a counter attack. Before he could deliver the blow a second attack came running from the forest with a sword swinging to strike him. This attacker was much smaller than the first, Ranger easily parried the weaker attack and punched the cloaked figure in the face with the hilt of his sword. Just as he turned to face the larger man, Ranger was forced to roll backwards to dodge a swing of a sword.

Coming out of his roll, Ranger was forced to parry a furry of sword strikes before he could counter with his own. Dropping back once more, Ranger shouted, "I don't want to kill you Gisle!"

Moving forward with a thrust the large man shouted, "You should of thought of that before you betrayed Raven's Eye!"

After a quick parry, Ranger saw that his other opponent was charging from his flank, he easily side stepped the less skilled attacker. Grabbing the hood as he kicked, Ranger revealed his second attacker. "Airi!"

The teenage girl stood and with her sword at the read charged Ranger. He parried the blow, and before he could attempt any counter, he was forced to duck an attack from Gisle. He wasn't able to stop his kick, and Ranger fell back. As both began to attack him, he parried and dodged each swing. Overwhelmed, Ranger was struck, not by a sword, but with a punch to the face from Gisle.

Seeing Ranger's nose bleeding, Gisle sneered. "About time someone ruined that perfect face of yours!"

Raising his sword, Ranger readied himself for combat. "Not everyone can be born as ugly as you Gisle."

"You still have the annoying mouth," Gisle replied. "But you've gone soft! Not one attack you have made so far would have been a killing blow."

"I know neither of you want this! You are under its control," Ranger responded! "Besides, if I wanted to kill you." Ranger said with a smirk. "You would be dead already. I haven't gone soft. I just discovered something you would never understand."

"What is that?" Gisle growled.

"My true love!" Ranger shouted as he charged forward.

His attacks were quick but Gisle was ready for it. With the young girl constantly trying to flank and attack him, Ranger couldn't keep up his attacks and was back on the defensive. Once more overwhelmed, Ranger was struck with a kick to the knee, than a punch to the face. As he rose his sword, Gisle kicked it out of his hands, he then punched him in the throat knocking Ranger to the ground gasping for air.

Laughing, Gisle's pointed his sword at Ranger. "So much for love!" Raising his sword above his head, Gisle was ready to bring down a killing blow, but as the sword came down it was blocked by Ranger's sword. Looking down in astonishment, Gisle saw the Princess of Arendelle standing in front of Ranger. Pushing Gisle's sword back with her own, Anna kicked him in the groin, she than turned to the female assassin.

Airi swirled the sword in her hand and narrowed her eyes. "You want to pretend to be a hero dear princess?"

With gritted teeth, Anna rose her weapon and said with unleashed rage behind her words, "Who said anything about pretend." Charging forward, Anna easily countered the younger girls first attack, she moved swiftly over taking the girl's sloppy footwork and struck down on her sword knocking it out of her hand. She than back fisted the girl in the head taking her to the ground. She turned sharply to Gisle and parried his strike cleanly. Shifting her position, Anna used her size and speed to dodge and parry Gisle's powerful attacks by using that very power against him.

Once she moved herself to Airi's sword she kicked it up with her foot. Now with two swords, Anna charged forward, forcing Gisle's to counter a sword technique he has never seen before. Anna landed her first blow slicing Gisle's bicep on his dominate arm. She than lands her second cutting across the thigh of his dominate leg. She ended her attack kicking Gisle in the knee taking him to the ground. Just as he rage was subsiding Airi jumped onto her back with a dagger ready to plunge into her heart. Anna dropped one of the swords to take hold of the girl's hand before it brought down its deadly blow.

Struggling to get the girl off of her, Anna began to shake back and forth. Just before Anna lost her grip on the girl's arm, she head-butted her. The blow dazed the girl long enough for Anna to throw her over her shoulders and onto the ground. Kicking the dagger from Airi's hand Anna was about to lower her guard when she saw Gisle charging at her. Turning quickly, she gripped her remaining swords with both hands and yelled out. "Don't!" With his arm and leg weakened he was just slow enough for Anna to raise up her sword to counter her attacker with a single strike, a fatal one. Blinded with rage Gisle never saw it until it was too late.

Anna watched as her sword blade punched through the man's body sliding down to the hilt. Gisle stumbled forward as his eyes went cold. He stared down to the Princess and gave her what looked like a look of relief. Anna stared back at him, she watched as her sword slowly pulled out as his body, at it fell to the ground lifeless. Looking down to her blood soaked sword Anna felt as if a part of her heart was just ripped out of her chest. However just as she thought she was to be overcome with sorrow and guilt, a fire began to consume her, it felt like it invaded her body from all around her. A fire and anger that she had never felt before.

With unquenched rage, it was as if she lost all control of who she was. Anna turned to the youngest attacker who was attempting to crawl away. Marching over to her, Anna kicked her in the chest. "Why! Why are you trying to kill me!" The girl moaned from her injury, but that would not stop what was to come. Anna kicked the girl once more, this time in the back of the head. "Why did Glowerhaven attack my kingdom! Why did you have to kill all those innocent people! They did nothing to you!"

Grapping the girl by her hair, Anna put her blood soaked sword against her prisoner's neck. "Tell me!"

Anna couldn't see the fear in the teenager's face, or the tears flowing from her eyes. She felt possessed, as she threw the girl back to the ground. She was screaming in her mind for herself to stop but she couldn't she brought her sword up to kill all that represented her suffering.

Airi rose her hands in absolute terror as she closed her eyes not wishing to see the sword drop, but it never did. All she heard was a loud bang of metal and something falling to the ground. Opening her eyes, Airi saw Ranger standing over her, and on the ground next to her complete unconscious was Princess Anna. She than looked back to Ranger at what he held in his hand.

Out of breath, and in pain, he smiled at Airi as he said, "It is a very, very long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

As Anna finally left, Elsa gave a small sigh. She slouched in her seat, and looked over all the scrolls and documents that laid before her. A headache was forming, and she rubbed her temple wishing for the day to be over.

"You can stop hiding?" Elsa grumbled. No one responded, which had her give a another sigh as she looked up from her desk to see standing before her a man dressed in the long greyish blue cloak of the elite Arendelle Scouts. With a small smile, at the sight of one of her most trusted friends, Elsa nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Master Dragna."

Giving a deep bow, Dragna responded, "Your Majesty." Raising from his bow, the slightly older man placed his arms behind his back and watched as Elsa rested her chin on her palm. "It isn't a bad idea."

"Which part?" Elsa scuffed. "Sending my naïve sister on a diplomatic mission that will most likely end in failure, or sending my naïve sister to a possible war."

After a moments pause, Dragna replied. "You didn't tell her about the two ships Glowerhaven already seized, or the fact that half of the Old Kingdoms wants nothing to do with us."

After a long release of her breath, Elsa looked to her covered desk. "Superstitious nonsense, of legends from the dark times."

"I wouldn't call it superstition when the very reason there was an Era of Darkness, was because of an evil sorceress," Dragna said. For the years Dragna had known Elsa, she was never found of his corrections, even when they were justified. Yet she would always respect it. Will to change the topic, Dragna said, "I am a servant of the present and your will, your Majesty. It is the present that concerns me more."

Clearing off the front of her desk to reveal a detailed map of the region around her kingdom Elsa looked to the many notations made in wax. Dragna took a seat as he said, "Reports are back from our spies in Glowerhaven. As we feared, both the Thyra, and the Svanen have left port. Also as of three days ago, the Havfruen, Najaden, Nymfen, and the Rota were all reading to make sail. This makes up nearly all of the Glowerhaven's Man-of-wars."

Looking back to her piles of paperwork she pulled out a scroll and looked it over. "The Oksoy just returned to port, and said that the Glowerhaven fishing traffic had decreased by almost half."

"I fear they will be using them as supplemented troop transport." Dragna stated.

Staring at her map, Elsa studied it carefully. "They did the same thing two years ago; after I accidentally froze everything."

Dragna remembered this, but there was on difference that he hadn't mentioned yet. "That is not all your majesty. Three days ago in the Kingdom of Corona; the Princess was given a hand delivered note from a formal member of the mercenary guild, The Raven's Eye. She immediately had her father, King Frederic summon an emergency meeting of his court. It lasted all of ten minutes, and afterwards, the King ordered the closing of his borders, dispatched his cavalry units to the northern coast, and ordered his fleet to ready for sail."

"Corona has been one of our most supportive allies since what happened two years ago." Elsa stared at the kingdom on her map. "There is no way they would betray us like this?

Dragna wished he could simply sweep away all of his Queen's worries, he is able to at least squash one. The air was growing cold and he knew Elsa's fear was growing. "I don't think Corona is planning to betray us. Preparing for war, yes, but not to attack, but from it. I wish not to give you miss information my Majesty. We've been having issues with our agent inside the kingdom, but there is one possibility."

"That is?"

"I know you are well versed, in the history of Corona." Dragna stated.

"Of course." Elsa nodded her head as she held a long fixation on the Kingdom, since it was the destination her parents were going to when they died.

The tips of Dragna's fingers were stinging from the cold, but he would never dare waver before his queen. "I believe they might have inside knowledge on what is really going on in Glowerhaven. At the very least, they know why there is this sudden shift in posturing from them."

Holding on to a more positive outcome, Elsa countered. "This isn't that uncommon for Glowerhaven, we wouldn't be the first kingdom they bullied into bad trade deals."

Dragna frowned, he knew Elsa was trying to be positive, but it wasn't helping the facts before them. "I still think it would be worth opening communications with the Kingdom of Corona. Glowerhaven might be known to force trade deals, with gunboat diplomacy, but there is a darkness to their actions I can not place."

Throwing her hands in the air, Elsa was growing frustrated. "The two ships Glowerhaven were diplomatic envoys. They are deliberately preventing us from seeking communications with our allies."

"I am not suggesting we send a diplomat, envoy, or an ambassador." Dragna stated calmly. "Whoever we send, they would have to be unassuming, yet without a shadow of a doubt Corona would have to be able to trust them as representatives of Arendelle."

A devilish smirk grew on Elsa's face. "Why do I have a feeling that you already have people picked to to go on this secret mission. Also, how do I already know I am not going to like it."

Giving a small smile, Dragna replied, "That is because I already have picked out the perfect team to go on this secret mission, and I know for an absolute fact you are not going to like it."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa took a long breath before she looked back down at the map. "Until then, we cannot simply ignore their request to reopen trade. It was sent through all the proper channels; the entire world knows Glowerhaven wants to negotiate reopening trade. We have to respond, and respond in a way to show we are serious about maintaining peace. I will not let it come to war." Elsa declared. "I must find a peaceful solution. I know my father would have found it by now."

"Princess Anna," Dragna stated softly. Elsa looked up and Dragna repeated himself. "Princess Anna." Folding his hands in front of him, Dragna continued, "She isn't as naïve as you think, nor is she as helpless as you think. While you hid your grief behind your doors, after your parent's death, she spent it venting her frustrations training among the Scouts. You already know how I feel about her my Queen. She is kind, honest, and will do anything for the sister she loves. She might just be able to save our kingdom from invasion."

Glancing to the windows of the room to see them covered in frost, Elsa forgot on how controlled Dragna was around her when she had little control over her powers. She looked back to Dragna and said, "You know what you are asking me to do. You are asking me to place Anna in harm's way. I can't do that to my sister, not willingly."

"Though Glowerhaven is posturing for war, we have nothing to confirm if they are serious or not. Even if they are, the trade talks are set for Slavahelm, far from any strategic targets for our kingdom. The only chance of avoiding war is if you or Princess Anna sat at that negotiations table." Dragna gave it a moment before he spoke with blunt honesty. "Princess Anna can take that risk, but not her Queen."

Rubbing her head as her headache blurred her vision, Elsa winced in pain. She felt as if she was betraying her sister when she said, "Because she is only a spare."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

It just started to rain heavily as the Piorun, a square-rigged ketch, the fastest light frigate of the Arendelle Royal Navy pulled into the port of Corona. She however flew the flags of the Kingdom of the Southern Isles, with all markings of her being from Arendelle were stripped. The crew wore no uniforms, and worked quickly. It was late at night, and only two people were on the docks at the time to help bring in the ship. The island kingdom towered over the ship, and for one passenger, he looked out the brightly lit city in awe.

Stepping up beside the man was another he held out a small pouch. "Inside is enough gold to get you around town. Also a forged writ stating you are a trader from Scania." When the man kept on staring at the city, this prompted the other to slap him in the back of the head. "For the love of God Kristoff, pay attention."

"Ouch." Rubbing the back of his head, Kristoff took the pouch. "Got it, trader from Scania."

"How good is your Germanic?" The man questioned.

Switching to the native tongue of the Kingdom he had sailed into, Kristoff said, "Who do you think I sell the most ice too? The ships that come into port are the majority of my customers."

Nodding his head, the man crossed his arms and said, "I hope you know how important this mission is? I question why we are sending our Official Ice Master and Deliver."

With narrowed eyes, Kristoff placed the pouch inside of his tunic. "Queen Elsa made it very clear. Now excuse me, I need to go retrieve my package."

It wasn't long before, Kristoff walked down the boarding plank with a small cart with a tarp covering it. The port guards cold and wet, didn't question Kristoff's paperwork especially when there were a few gold coins thrown in. Past the docks Kristoff entered into the city, with a heavy downpour soaking him. Going into his pocket, he pulled out a map of the city and looked at it, to gain his bearings. He navigated his way through the streets until he finally found the building he was looking for. He knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't until his third set of knocks did he hear the door unlock.

It opened to the sight of an elderly woman dressed in a gray nightgown and night cap. She held a lantern up to Kristoff's face and squinted her eyes. "I was expecting you four hours ago."

"The North Sea wasn't very cooperative." Kristoff replied.

Looking back to the cart, for a moment before returning her gaze to Kristoff the woman responded, "It rarely does. Come, come."

Going back to his cart, Kristoff removed a large box from under the covers, and as the woman held the door open, Kristoff brought it inside. As he set it down on the floor, he looked back as the woman. She gave a quick look at the street before closing and locking the door. Going to his belt, Kristoff pulled out a knife and pried open the lid to the box. As soon as it popped open, a rush of cold air filled the room.

"Finally!" A voice from within the box yelled out. The woman stepped back in fear as a white cloud rose from the box.

"Is it a spirit?" She wondered in fear of what was within.

Leaping into the air, Olaf waved with his wooden arm and with a huge smile yelled, "Hello!"

The woman stared at the talking snowman in shock before she passed out. Kristoff frowned as he looked to Olaf. "What have we told you about meeting new people Olaf?"

"To not jump out and scare them." Olaf said as he lowered his head in remorse.

Going to the old woman, Kristoff easily lifted her and placed her on a sofa that was in the adjoining room. After some stretching, Olaf hopped out of the box, his personal flurry following him from above. He went to the window and looked out to the rain covered streets.

"So this is Corona? It is so wet. I love it!"

Smiling, Kristoff walked over to the window and closed the curtain. "What don't you love?"

"Yellow snow." Olaf quickly replied with confidence. "And Prince Hans of the Southern Isle."

"You and me both, buddy," Kristoff stated in reply.

Both turned when they heard the woman stir in the other room. Kristoff looked to see Olaf was about to run in and greet her once again but grabbed him, by the twigs in his head to stop him. "Olaf. Give me a minute."

With a heavy sigh, Olaf frowned and took a seat. "One, two, three…"

Smiling, Kristoff walked into the room and saw the woman was rubbing her head. "Sorry about that, he can be a bit eccentric."

Slowly sitting up, the woman rubbed her head. "I've heard of him, but I just, wasn't expecting how creepy he is."

"He will grow on you." Kristoff replied as he leaned against the wall.

Peering into the other room, to see the snowman counting the woman saw what he meant. "Well I am Maryla, how about some nice warm tea?"

"Kirstoff," he replied. "Hot chocolate if you have any."

With introductions and the shock of the sentient snowman subsided, Maryla served her drinks and took a seat and watched as Kristoff finished stoking the fire. "Will he be okay?"

Looking to Olaf sitting in the furthest chair, and was cheerfully swinging his feet and holding his cup of hot chocolate, Kristoff replied. "He will be fine; he knows not to get to close."

"I don't have a stomach!" Olaf declared.

Used to Olaf's antics, Kristoff leaned back and sipped from his drink. "So how goes things in the Kingdom of Corona?"

"Not good." Maryla stated as she looked to the fire. "The King has conscripted another five hundred men for service, that put nearly five thousand in the kingdom proper, and another thirty thousand in the surrounding fiefdoms. The Princess has also rallied a mercenary force of almost two thousand."

"They are preparing for war." Kristoff said with concerned.

Nodding her head, Maryla leaned back and held her drink tightly. "I can't speak for the Kingdom. I am only a servant to the princess."

"But, you are first a servant to your Queen." Kristoff added before he sipped his drink. "Queen Elsa is concerned that Corona is preparing to ally with Glowerhaven. Or at least have inside knowledge they are not telling us."

Maryla scowled as she felt insulted by the comment. She had been a spy for the Kingdom of Arendelle for twenty years. A simple servant in a small kingdom, however upon the return of the lost princess, she was swept up into the ranks as to one of her servants. In the past five years she had grown to love and respect the woman she was sworn to serve, despite her loyalty to Arendelle.

After long look into the fire, Maryla countered Kristoff's accusation. "The Princess would never allow that. She is in crisis, but not because of Arendelle, but because her husband." Maryla paused, for the first time she questioned her loyalty to Arendelle by giving away the secrets of who she severed. She looked to Kristoff, and didn't see a harden soldier, or a jaded spy, but a man who looked concern for not just the wellbeing of his kingdom, but for that of Corona. Setting down her drink, Maryla took a deep breath and said, "The Prince, has disappeared. He left in the middle of the night leaving a single note addressed to the Princess.

Than a month later the message came from a formal member of the Raven's Eye, it was after that, Corona began to mobilize its forces. From what I have gathered, the Prince is in danger, and by a dark and evil force. The Princess has gathered all the books and ancient scrolls, that could be found from the Old Kingdom's from the Era of Darkness."

"Is there any idea on where the Prince went?" Kristoff asked with concern.

Still hesitant, Maryla rubbed the edge of her cup with her finger. "From what I have gathered he is trying to save a friend from certain death. He owed this friend his life. His last correspondence to the princess was that he was traveling to a port city in the eastern province of Arendelle. There is dark magic involved, and any attempt to help his friend would be very dangerous."

"Why haven't you told us this before?!" Kristoff leapt to his feet. Olaf mimicked Kristoff and also stood up onto his chair. "We have to see the Princess now!"

Standing, Maryla was confused by Kristoff's alarming change in behavior. "What is wrong?"

"Elsa was right; you were holding information back." Kristoff said to himself. He looked to Maryla. "Just before I set sail, Princess Anna left for the treaty negotiations in Slavahelm!"

It took a moment but Maryla realized what she had done. Slavahelm was the largest town in the far eastern province of Arendelle. "Dear God. The Prince wasn't just saving a friend; he was saving a friend from the invasion of Arendelle!"

Anger and sadness swarmed Kristoff's thoughts. "You fool! If you knew there was any clear danger within any part of Arendelle you should have told us! We just sent Anna to get killed!"

Placing her hand over her heart, Maryla didn't even realize how fractured her integrity between the kingdom she worked for and the kingdom she was loyal to was. Shacking as she walked, Maryla began to walk to her bed room. "Let me get ready, I will take you to her at once."

As the woman entered her room, Kristoff fell back into his seat covering his face in his hands. Olaf, shuffled over to Kristoff and placed his hand onto his knee. "Anna is the strongest, bravest, princess in the entire world. She will be okay."

Placing his hand on Olaf's shoulder, Kristoff was happy to have him at his side at this moment of strife. "I hope so. I also hope that this princess is willing to help."

Wearing her servant uniform for what would most likely be the last time. Maryla escorted Kristoff and Olaf through the servant tunnels and halls of the kingdom. The late hours had them dark and empty, perfect to escort to foreign agents to the princess. Pausing at one of the many secret doorways, Maryla took a moment to compose herself.

She felt the chill of snow at her feet and looked down to see Olaf at her side. "If she is like any of the princess's I know, she will forgive you."

It was just the right boost of confidence she needed. Opening the door, she walked across to the grand entranceway to the Princess's bed room. Opening the door, she walked inside, and she smiled to see the young woman she served sleeping at a desk surrounded by books. Gently placing her hand on her shoulder, Maryla whispered, "My lady." With a gentle squeeze, Maryla spoke a little louder. "My Lady."

With a smile and a yawn, the fair maiden stretched and looked to her servant. She never looked at anyone of the house staff as a servant. She treated the elders with respect and looked to them for wisdom, those her age as friends, and younger as little sisters. "Maryla. Is it morning already?"

Shaking her head, Maryla stepped back and bowed her head. "No my princess, it is not. I am here to turn myself in."

After rubbing her eyes, the Princess sat up and turned in her chair to look to Maryla. "Whatever do you mean."

Trembling with nerves, Maryla mind went from her betrayal to Queen Elsa and that of the Princess. The memory that her action sent Princess Anna to her death reminded her of her true duty. "I am not from Cammin. Though my mother was, I am Arendellian by birth. I have worked as an agent, a spy for, the Kingdom of Arendele for twenty years."

Her life was already in utter chaos, why was one of her most respected servants doing this to her now. The look in the woman's eyes had the Princess realize she was in great emotional pain. Standing, the Princess walked over to the woman she respected, and took her hand. "Maryla. Why would you tell me this? What has happened to upset you so?"

Staring down to the hands of her princess she looked to the wedding ring. "My Lady, I bring news about you husband."

Looking up at the sound of people entering her room, her eyes grew wide at the sight of Olaf. Maryla stepped to the side and held out her arm. "May I present to you, Kristoff, fiancé to Princess Anna of Arendelle." Looking down to Olaf, Maryla said, "And Olaf, the Snowman."

"I prefer Olaf, the Love Expert." Olaf corrected.

Kristoff gave a deep bow, which had Olaf quickly mimic him. He looked up to the Princess and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Grand Princess Rapunzel of the Holy Kingdom of Corona."

Giving a small curtsy, Rapunzel eyed at the two with suspicion, but that snowman could of only of come from Queen Elsa herself. "You have news of Prince Eugene?"

A grim look came over, Kristoff's face. "Between the knowledge of our kingdom and what we have just learned, I believe that Prince Eugene was trying to save a friend from the invasion of Arendelle by Glowerhaven." A Dark aura fell between those in the room, Kristoff calmed himself and said, "In all likely hood, the invasion occurred yesterday."

A worried looked comes over Rapunzel's face. "How would you know this?"

"Yesterday, Anna…" Kristoff paused to correct himself. "Princess Anna arrived at Slavahelm to reopen trade talks with Weselton."

Rapunzel saw the grief in Kristoff's eyes, and felt horrible for him. She looked to her desk before walking over to it. Picking up a book, Rapunzel paused knowing it always made her feel better to hear something good before bad news. "Princess Anna is a strong woman; she did save us all from an eternal winter. If anyone can take care of herself, she can." Slowly she began to walk over to her guests from Arendelle. "Eugene however discovered something while tracking down his friend."

Olaf looked to Kristoff and whispered, "Why does no one remember that we helped Anna."

Holding out a large thick violet colored book, Rapunzel watched as Kristoff looked at it puzzlingly. "There is far more at stake, than Arendelle." Rapunzel placed her hands behind her back and said, "How versed are you in tales from the Old Kingdoms?"

"Didn't really have a normal childhood." Kristoff stated. "What does this have to do with my kingdom being invaded?"

Rapunzel frowned knowing she had a lot to explain. "Queen Elsa represents a significant change to the world. We…"

Pausing, Rapunzel found herself reaching for her hair that was no longer there. A sad smile came over her face as she returned her gaze to Kristoff. "Both Elsa and I were born in the same year. Both of us were born of magic."

"You can build snowmen too!" Olaf squealed barely able to contain himself.

A gentle smile came to Rapunzel as she looked to Olaf, "No, I am sorry. My power was quiet different, and I lost them over five years ago." Olaf bowed his head in sadness, and Rapunzel looked back to Kristoff. "Since our births magic has been making a return. However, after Elsa accidentally froze summer, something changed. Magic has been growing exponentially, the fey have been returning, we are returning to an age of magic. Something that hasn't been around since the Folly of Prydain."

"But why?" Kristoff asked, "Did something happen the year of your birth to cause this?"

Rapunzel, nodded her head, she looked down to the book in Kristoff's hands and said, "Have you ever heard of the Mistress of All Evil?"

Kristoff looked down to Olaf, and both shared the fear of what there were just about to here.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

It was painful to even open her eyes, but Anna did so moaning as she did. She reached up to the back of her head to feel a large tender bump. She was disoriented and her vision was cloudy, as she saw a figure in the corner of the room. She tried to focus on who it was, but that only made her head hurt more. She lifted herself up off her side and slowly sat up.

With the world coming into better focus she saw Ranger whispering to someone or something behind him. He stopped when he realized Anna was sitting up, he turned to her and walked over with concern. "How are you feeling?"

As her memories returned, Anna began to tremble, just as her arm supporting her gave out, Ranger was at her side to catch her. Resting her back onto her side, Anna was as pale as a ghost when she stuttered, "I killed someone. What have I done. What happened to me?"

"It's okay." Ranger said in a soft caring voice. "You had no choice, it isn't your fault."

Looking around frantically, Anna was beginning to cry when her eyes fell onto the teenage girl who laid lifeless on a pile of hay. "Oh, please no! I didn't kill her too!"

Brushing one of Anna's braids from her face, Ranger shook his head. "She is only sleeping."

"I don't know what happened." Anna said between sobs. "I wanted to stop, but I couldn't! I, I, almost killed her in cold blood."

"But you didn't," Ranger whispered. Pulling out his purple cloth, he broke off a chunk of chocolate. "Here it will help."

Taking the chocolate, Anna felt sick, she stared at the teenager and whispered, "How did you stop me?"

A smirk came over his face, he walked back to his pack and pulled out a frying pan. "You would never know how versatile these things are."

Rubbing her head, Anna tried to smile but couldn't. "Thanks. I think."

Sitting back down, Ranger stared at Anna intently. Anna looked off, as if something was wrong. As she nibbled at her chocolate, Ranger glanced over to Airi who began to stir.

Anna looked up, feeling slightly better and said, "Who is she."

"A promise." Ranger said, as he leaned over and looked over the girl to see she was still sleeping but was restless.

With her head feeling better, Anna sat up and finished off her chocolate. Looking about Anna realized she was in a barn. "Where are we?"

Looking about the barn, Ranger thought for a moment and said, "A barn."

Leaning back Anna gave a heavy sigh, realizing getting a straight answer out of Ranger was next to impossible. "Do all your, 'promises,' run around with notorious mercenary murderers?"

Crossing his arms, Ranger didn't appreciate the air quotes. He looked back to Anna and said, "I was in the same orphanage as her brother Allister back in the day. We both escaped together, worked for the same pickpocket crew. We were good, Allister and I were as thick as thieves."

"You do know that being a pickpocket makes you thieves." Anna interrupted.

Pointing to Anna, Ranger glared at her, "Who's back story is this? This is the reason I don't do back stories."

Anna, smiled and winced at the same time. "Sorry."

Leaning on to his knees, Ranger continued. "Where was I?"

"Allister, and you pick-pocketing, "Anna said as she stared at Ranger swearing she had met him before, but couldn't place it.

Nodding, Ranger snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, thieving, burgling, it was some good times. We were too good, caught the eye of the Raven's Eye, if you know what I mean." Pausing to laugh at his own joke, Ranger continued, "At first it was just odd jobs, steal this, swoon that girl over there. That's where I perfected my smolder."

Anna saw Ranger was reflecting deeply on his memories, it made him happy but also sad. When the smile on his face left, Anna grew worried that this story was about to climax with a sad ending. "What happened."

"One day, everything changed. They order us kill someone." Ranger said softly, as he looked down to his hands. "When we didn't do it, they found and kidnapped Airi and threatened her life."

"So you did it. You killed who they wanted you to." Anna whispered.

It was a horrible memory; it didn't matter if the man was a horrible leader of a gang of thugs. It was a part of this life he would never wish on anyone. "It didn't end with just one, soon that was all they demanded of us, while holding Airi hostage. So we worked for the Raven's Eye, until we couldn't take it anymore. We attempted to rescue, Airi, and it didn't go as well as we hoped. Allister was mortally wounded. Before he died in my arms, he made me promise him that I would try to rescue her if I ever had a chance. Though I searched, I could never find where they took her. I assumed she was dead.

That was like two life time's ago. A few months ago I ran into an old comrade from my Raven's Eye days, I asked for him to look into Airi, and a few weeks later he wrote to me that not only Airi was alive but working for the Raven's Eye. Even though I was happily married, I learned that a man should always honor his promises. When I finally tracked her down, I wasn't expecting that she would be under a magic spell trying to kill a Princess. So I rescued said princess in hopes I would happen to run into her and free her."

A realization just struck Anna, she stared at Ranger in disgust. "You used me as bait! This whole time you used me to get to her! You don't care about me, do you."

"Hold on." Ranger stood up. "I can multitask, Princess Gingerbread. I wouldn't let any harm to come to you."

"I was forced to kill someone because of you!" Anna shouted as she stood.

Just when he was about to defend his actions once more Ranger paused. Giving a sigh he lessened his posture and rubbed the back of his head. "That is a regret I will have to bare, and I am sorry for putting you in that position. But you would be dead if it wasn't for me." Ranger paused for a moment and stared at Anna's head. "Umm Princess."

"What!" Anna demanded as she stood with violent thoughts in her eyes.

Ranger saw the hatred in Anna and slowly moved his hand to his sword. "Anna, I had no intention of hurting you or letting you get hurt. On my honor, I would never…"

"On your honor." Anna eyes narrowed as those woods stung deep into her heart.

Biting his lip, Ranger thought for a moment and suddenly remembered something and said under his breath. "I shouldn't have said that."

Rubbing her head, Anna's head began to sting, she fell down to her knee and winced.

"Anna." Ranger whispered as he slowly approached her. "Princess, you need to calm down."  
"Why!" Anna hissed.

With one hand on the hilt of his sword, and the other held up to Anna's Ranger said, "Your hair."

Glancing to her right ponytail, Anna eyes widen to see her white hair streak she lost two years ago after saving her sister had returned. "No! That isn't possible! What happened? No this can't be right!"

Placing her hand on Anna's shoulder, Ranger tried to calm Anna, but she quickly slapped him away and glared at him. "What did you do to me Ranger?"

"I didn't do anything to you Anna!" Ranger declared as he stepped back from her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Clenching her heart, Anna began to cry she stared up to Ranger and couldn't stand the sight of him any more so ran out of the barn. Giving a sigh, Ranger turned back to see Airi was sitting up.

"Flynn Rider?" Airi rubbed her eyes as she looked to the familiar face and smiled. "Everyone said were dead." After a yawn she continued, "Why did that woman just call you Ranger?"

With his hand still on his hilt, the more accurate but technically incorrect named Flynn Rider eyed, the teenager closely. "She miss heard you calling out my name when I stopped you from killing her in the town. That you also happened to of been burning down at the time."

Rubbing her head, Airi looked about the barn in confusion. She paused as her memories began to flash before her. "I… I remember."

"Don't rush it.?" Flynn said softy as he released the grip from his sword. "The spell that was on you appears to have been broken. Thank God it wasn't a curse."

Watching as she slowly stood, he saw a pain in her eyes. Airi shook her head as looked to her feet. "The spell?"

"I found you two weeks ago." Grabbing the purple cloth, Flynn walked over to Airi and handed it to her. "You were, well not the Airi I remember." Watching as Airi ate the rest of the chocolate, Flynn moaned, "Great, now I don't know how I am going to keep the princess calm."

Looking down to her feet, Airi whispered, "It's true, Raven's Eyes has turned to magic. I didn't want to do it at first. They made us, but then…"

"You couldn't help yourself." Flynn said softly. Sitting down next to Airi, Flynn looked down to his left hand. "I've had my run in with magic. My experience was rather pleasant. However, I still remember the high I felt from it like it happened yesterday."

Looking up to Flynn, Airi couldn't believe the man who sat next to her. She felt a bit of guilt wishing it was her brother before her. "Thanks for understanding."

When Flynn saw relief on Airi's face he frowned. Looking to the barn door, Flynn was reminded of his beloved wife Rapunzel in Anna. "I've also seen what it is like when those who have been using magic for a very long period of time are stripped of it."

"It was only for the past two years." Airi said with concern. "They started it after the Snow Queen froze summer."

"I know." Flynn stated, he leaned over and went into his pack pulling out a waterskin and handed it to Airi. "You need to drink; it will help with the headaches."

"What headaches?" Airi asked.

Standing, Flynn brushed hay off of his pants. "I hope with only two years of exposure the trimmers, will not be that bad. We have a lot of walking ahead of us. Can't do much about the night terrors." Going back to his pack, Flynn pulled out a handkerchief and tossed it to Airi. "Or the nose bleeds."

Touching her nose, Airi looked to her hand and saw blood. Picking up the tissue she placed it against her nose. "Thank you Flynn. Thank you for keeping your promise."

Walking to the door, Flynn looked back to Airi. "I am sorry it took so long. It took me a long time to find myself." Pointing to the door, Flynn gave a sympathetic look to Airi and pointed to the door. "Mind if I take care of something?"

Blushing slightly, Airi asked bashfully, "Is she your true love?"

Giving his best smolder, Flynn replied, "Please. I would never date a ginger. She is just a friend. Oh, and if you don't mind, it would be in our best interest we stick to the Ranger thing."

Clearing her nose, Airi looked to the blood on the handkerchief. "Last I heard Flynn Rider was dead. So, okay Ranger, but please be careful." Rubbing her stomach Airi winced. "I think there is something wrong with her."

Stepping outside, Flynn cleared his throat and walked over to Anna who was sitting against a stack of hay not far from the entrance. She had her head was buried in her hands as she cried. Flynn looked out to the endless farmland. Taking a seat a few feet from Anna, Flynn picked up a straw of hay and played with it in his hands. "I am sorry about everything Princess. I wanted to help you, not hurt you."

Clearing her eyes of years Anna looked over to the man she knew as Ranger. "I am sorry to." Pulling on her braid, Anna continued, "I don't know why this returned, but I know it wasn't you. You are also right about what I did, it's just that I never thought it would affect me so."

"I am glad you are upset." Flynn said, "It means you care for life above all else. It means you are an excellent princess."

A small smile came across Anna's face, she played with the edge of her dress. "Don't suppose you know many princesses?"

"I don't get to meet a wide range." Flynn said sarcastically. "We should be moving. We need to get you to Queen Elsa."

"You are right." Anna replied. "I will join you shortly, you should make sure your 'promise' is ready."

Standing, Flynn smiled feeling better about Anna before he returned to the barn he gave one last look back, and it bothered him that a feeling of distrust of her was growing in his thoughts. When Flynn entered the barn, Anna stood and brushed off her dress of hay. She paused when she saw a mouse scurry across the ground.

"Why hello there." Anna said gently. She knelt down and smiled at the creature as it found safety in the haystack. "It's okay." A twitch of her neck and Anna found her mouth become dry. "Kill it," Anna blurted out. Quickly she covered her mouth with her hands and stood. She lowered her hands and whispered, "Did I just say that." Her head involuntarily jerked. "Of course I did. I should kill them all?"

Anna began to tremble, she stepped back from the haystack, and just as she turned to run for Ranger she jerked again. Anna looked about in confusion, she turned back to the haystack unsure of why she was just feeling so scared. Taking a moment to think about it, she shrugged her shoulders believing it was just nerves.

When she entered the barn, she saw Ranger standing next to the young teenage girl. Anna timidly stepped forward and bowed. "I would like to apologize for trying to kill you."

Giving a curtsy, Airi replied, "I would like to apologize trying to kill the beautiful Princess Anna of Arendelle." She looked to Flynn and gave a small smirk, "Ranger here was just telling me everything. And I want you to know that I wasn't myself. I was under the influence of dark magic."

Going over to Airi, Anna gave her a warm and loving embrace. "I am just glad you are okay."

Flynn looked surprised by Anna's sudden change, but happy she was willing to trust Airi. Parting from her hug, Anna looked down to the young girl and said, "What is important now is that we get you to safety. Ranger promised your brother he would save you, and I will do what I can to make sure this happens."

"Are we ready to go?" Flynn asked with his pack slung on his back.

Nodding her head, Anna smiled and said, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Walking in circles through the antechamber outside of the royal hall of the Kingdom of Corona, Kristoff felt nervous. He looked to Olaf who was cheerfully looking at all the artwork on the wall. Nearly every piece was done by the Grand Princess. One painting stood out, looking to the picture, it was the a very ominous oil painting of one of the frozen fountains within the outer court of Arendelle castle.

 _'Fractals of Arendelle.'_

Kristoff turned to the sight of a girl who couldn't have been any older than twenty standing in door way. She was a beautiful young woman with medium length brown hair pulled up formally, and wore a light purple with gold and pick floral print trim. Giving a small bow she said, "Good morning my name is Cassandra, I am handmaiden to the Princess."

"Hi." Kirstoff said with a smile.

Olaf came walking over and held out his hands, "Hi, I am Olaf!"

Kneeling, Cassandra smiled and held out her arms. "Hello, I heard you like warm hugs." Olaf was so overjoyed he could barely contain himself as he ran into the handmaiden's arms. After receiving a surprisingly warm hug, Cassandra stood and placed her hands behind her back. "I take issues with strange men that aren't my Princess's husband going into her bedroom."

Blushing, Kristoff countered, "I was planning on waiting until now, but I felt the Princess would have wanted to know any news on her husband, and with the possibility that my fiancé is dead made me want to rush."

The mood turned somber, and Cassandra gave a small bow to my head. "My apologizes."

A subtle knock at the door, had Kristoff turn and straighten his posture. Cassandra simply turned and smiled confidently. Two guards opened the door and the petite Grand Princess Rapunzel entered. She was stunning, in a deep purple dress with a layer of light purple draping, she had a low cut corset of similar stylings of her dress. Her short brown hair didn't look as messy, however she wore a flattering light purple, and white dress with corset. After thanking the guards, she turned to Cassandra, and the two shared a look only true friends would give. "Cass, are you behaving yourself?"

"Always Raps." Cassandra replied.

Shrugging her shoulders Cassandra looked to Kristoff. "I could have hit him with a frying pan."

Shaking her head, Rapunzel looked over to Kristoff and smiled, "Sir Kristoff of Arendelle, though they have some issue on how you arrived in my bed chamber, in the middle of the night. My father has agreed to meet with you."

Giggling, Olaf looked up at Kristoff. "She called you Sir."

Rubbing the back of his head, and giving a quick glare at Olaf Kristoff said, "I am not a knight."

"Oh." Rapunzel glanced to Cassandra who stuck her tongue out at her. The two shared an inside joke and giggled. Leaning forward, Cassandra said, "The Princess kind of told Queen Arianna and King Frederic that you were a knight, so how about we just go with that."

"Ummm." Kristoff responded, "I am the Official Ice Master and Deliver of Arendelle."

Taking Kristoff by the arm, Rapunzel started walking forward pulling Kirstoff with her. "For the sake of my father, let's just go with Knight of Arendelle."

"Okay."

Walking with up beside Rapunzel, Olaf said, "You know, after risking your life to save Anna, and the kingdom, you would think Queen Elsa would have knighted you."

Rapunzel made an under the breath sigh, and Kristoff looked over to her, "What."

"I don't know," Rapuznel said hesitantly. "Sounds like there might be some trust issues."

Narrowing his eyes, Kristoff asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Coming up beside Kirstoff, Cassandra said, "Sounds like Queen Elsa is pretty over protective of her sister. Or simply she doesn't trust you." Kristoff frowned as the Handmaiden continued, "Did she catch you putting any moves on another girl? I wonder what she would think of you breaking into another Princess's bed chambers?"

"I think he gets it Cass," Rapunzel whispered to her closest confidant. "It's not like she is forcing a morganatic marriage on him."

Kristoff stopped and was now mad that he was reminded by how Elsa has treated him behind Anna's back. Cassandra gave a whistle and stepped back as she realized that Elsa is forcing a morganatic marriage. Rapunzel looked away feeling guilty for making Kristoff upset.

Reaching the entrance to the throne room Rapunzel gave a quick sigh of relief, "Oh well, you know. I am sure she is still just warming up to you…" She looked to the guard and gestured to him to quickly open the doors. The guard does so, and Rapunzel pats, Kristoff on the back and said, "Sir Kristoff of Arendelle," bending down and winking at Olaf, Rapunzel continued, "and Sir Olaf of Arendelle. I present to you my father, King Frederic."

After giving a very low bow, Kristoff raised to see a man who did not at all look impressed to see him. "Your Majesty."

Sizing up the man, Frederic put his arms around his back and said, "So Sir Kristoff. Why is Arendelle sneaking knights into my daughters bed chambers, at night?"

Leaning to her side, Rapunzel nervously laughed, "Daddy, I told you it wasn't a big deal."

Frederic gave a short glance back to his daughter and she quickly realized she interrupted. He turned back to Kristoff and continued to stare at him with suspicion. "As well implant spies in my Kingdom?"

There was no mistaking the fear in Kristoff eyes. As a snarl grew on the king's face, a wooden hand rose into the air. "Oh, oh, I know the answer to that one King!" Everyone looked down to Olaf, who was grinning happily. "Hi, there." After an exaggerated wave he looked to Rapunzel sympathetically. "You see the reason Arendelle has spies is because of, you," Olaf said as he pointed to Rapunzel. "Elsa told me that when Rapunzel was stolen as a child, her dad was worried it could happen to Elsa. Especially since Elsa had powers. So they implanted spies all throughout the lands, so that they would know if any other kingdom found out about Elsa's powers."

Rubbing his beard, Frederic thought for a moment. "King Agnarr, was a dear friend. He sent his Scouts to help in the search of my daughter. There was no need for a spy."

"If I may, your majesty." Kristoff said hesitantly. "Considering how horrible others have treated Arendelle since Queen Elsa became open about her powers now. Think how the world would of reacted twenty plus years ago."

"I would have never." Frederic declared.

Cassandra gave an exaggerated cough, which drew the glare from the King. However, Frederic gave up long ago putting his daughter's handmaiden in her place. As always Rapunzel stepped forward to cover for her. "Dad," Rapunzel said softly. When he turned her she continued, "When I got really sick, and we found out it was because I lost my magic, how did you react.?"

Seeing the sympathetic look on his daughter's face, Frederic frowned. "I never treated you differently."

"I was sick and you tried to stop Eugene from seeking out the fey," Rapunzel stated. "Only after they extracted the final tear did you ever truly believe that I had magic."

After thinking about what Rapunzel said, Frederic relented more over how much he simply loved his daughter over what she said, "If I ever made you feel different, I am sorry my dear Rapunzel." Looking back to Kristoff, Frederic placed his arms behind his back. "Sir Kristoff, despite what I said, Arendelle will always be an ally of Corona. If you believe the invasion has begun of your homeland, I wish we could help any way possible." Kristoff and Olaf began to smile. "However, I simply cannot dispatch my armies to your nations defense. Not when there is dark magic behind this calamity."

Forgetting all decorum, Kristoff eyes narrowed, as he felt offended by the last part of the statement. "Elsa isn't dangerous."

"We know she isn't." Rapunzel quickly interjected as she stepped forward to take Kristoff's hand. "It is the Raven's Eye. We fear that they are the ones stoking the flames of fear against Arendelle."

"Then we can defeat them together." Kristoff said, with such authority and passion. "King Frederic, people are dying right now. Your son-in-law could be fighting for his life in Arendelle right now. We are either united, or Arendelle falls."

Turning back, Frederic looked down in the throne room to a shrine set up where the pedestal of the crown of the Lost Princess once stuff. There now sat a small crystal vile dimly glowing in a shade of white. "I cannot risk my forces against this magic, even with Queen Elsa as an ally."

Rapunzel was still getting the hang of this diplomacy thing, but she felt her father was always to blunt. "Kristoff, if the Raven's Eye has found some way to harness dark magic related to the Mistress of All Evil, we need to discover their plot, and find a way to counter act this powerful dark magic."

Reserved with the fact that to help his Queen and the woman he loved, he must help Corona, Kristoff gave a small nod of understanding. "How can we help?"

"We need to know why Raven's Eye is risking everything to wage war against Queen Elsa," Frederic stated as he looked to his daughter. "My daughter has been leading the investigation. I place you under her charge."

After a small curtsy to her father, Rapunzel looked to Kristoff who bowed to the King. The King gave a slight bow as Rapunzel walked Kristoff towards a side room to the main throne room.

"Later King!" Olaf said, before he walked off. The King was unsure what to say to the magical snow and held out his hand to simply wave good bye. Olaf gave a small leap and gave him a high five. Cassandra gave a much deeper curtsy and lowered her eyes as the king walked by her before she followed Rapunzel.

Once in the other room, Kristoff paused and looked about to the sheer chaos and clutter around him. Books piled up to the ceiling, scrolls so ancient they are falling apart. A desk that was covered in them all. Above the desk was a map of the known world.

"Watch your step." Rapunzel noted as she walked over to her desk and leaned against it.

Olaf looked about the mess and said, "Look Kristoff, she is as messy as you and Sevn!"

Slightly red with embracement, Kristoff stepped in front of Olaf to block his view. He didn't even understand half of the languages he saw on this books. "Is all this on magic."

Closing the door behind her, Cassandra responded, "Yup." She than stood by the door ready to meet the needs of her Princess.

"Legends, tales, history, anything, I can find on dark magic." Rapunzel said, as she looked over her collection. "I am kind of glad you are here in a way." Arendelle went to great lengths to eliminate all traces of magic form your Kingdom. Including legends and even tales of magic, and its history. Glowerhaven didn't just invaded Arendelle over a trade deal, or Elsa's powers, without their history I have no clue what they are there for."

Coming up to the desk, Kristoff peered down to a scroll that looked to be over three hundred years old, written in the dead language of the Prussians. He only recognized it from some of the ancient scrolls his pseudo father, Grand Pappy kept. "This is Prussian right?"

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. She leaned closer to Kristoff and said, "You can read Prussian?"

"No, I know it's an extinct language." Kristoff replied, and immediately saw Rapunzel frown. "Can you?"

Nodding her head, Rapunzel looked to the document. "My moth…." Cassandra looked slightly alarmed by Rapunzel misstep. It was the first time in what seemed like forever did she ever tripped up. Biting her lip, Rapunzel cleared her throat and said, "The woman who kidnapped me and imprisoned me, spoke Prussian, and I learned it from her." Pointing to the scroll, Rapunzel smiled once more. "This is one of the only documents I could find that spoke of magic from your kingdom. I am sure it survived because no one knew what it said."

"Neat." Kristoff said as he looked down at the scroll. "What does it say."

"Well a lot of it is about, magical creatures in your lands." Rapunzel said, as she looked through the scroll. "Dragons."

"Haven't seen any."

Smiling, Rapunzel gave a quick sigh of relief. "That's good. If the Raven's Eye was trying to release a dragon, that would be… really, really bad." Looking back to the scroll she continued, "Fossegrim."

Kristoff cracked a small smile. "I've met a Fossegrim. Unless the Raven's Eye were looking to serenade us to death with beautiful fiddle music."

"Tomte?"

Still smiling, Kristoff replied, "Best house cleaners this side of Mercia."

"Bergsrå?"

Raising his finger, Kristoff looked down to the scroll and said, "They are not called that anymore. They are simply known as Rock Trolls these days."

Reading the scroll, Rapunzel grew worried, "according to this, the Bergsrå were servants of the Mistress of All Evil."

"That's a lie!" Kristoff shouted.

His anger and elevated voice startled Rapunzel and she stepped back slightly. "Are you sure? The scroll says they hated humans, and would curse them, whenever they could."

Pointing down at the scroll Kristoff glared at Rapunzel. "Scroll or no scroll Princess, I was raised by Rock Trolls. They are kind, loving, and more peaceful, than any human I've ever met!"

Holding her hands up in defense, Rapunzel looked to the scroll. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to insult your family. That is just what the scroll says that's all."

"Well it is wrong."

Willing to believe this was true, Rapunzel nodded her head. Cassandra however realized that Kristoff might have information on magic directly from Rock Trolls. "Did your, 'troll,' family ever talk about magic, stories, legends, maybe ancient prophecies?"

"Nothing of dark magic." Kristoff replied looking back to the handmaiden. He was still a bit upset on how the girls were treating him before. "Sure some doom and gloom stories and prophecies, but nothing involving this Mistress of All Evil."

A hint of frustration was building within Rapunzel, she had no authority to deploy her kingdoms army or navy. Until she figured out what dark magic Raven's Eye was using and going after her Father would not move. For at least two days now the world has gone beyond threats. People were dying in a war every day now, and it was killing her she was forced to stand by.

Rubbing the back of her head, she began to reach for her hair that wasn't there. "What kind of doom and gloom? Something that would threaten the kingdom, or the world."

"No…" Kristoff mumbled.

Turning Rapunzel saw the look in his eyes, there was guilt, he was holding back. Stepping forward Rapunzel stared at him, and when Kristoff avoided the eye contacted. She moved up even closer. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Kristoff said as he stepped back into the table.

"Bullshit." Cassandra said behind a cough.

Taking the collar of Kristoff shirt, Rapunzel tried to look as mean as she possibly could. "Speak Ice Man!"

Looking behind him, and back to Rapunzel, Kristoff tried not to look to deeply being that she was a beautiful woman. "There is nothing about the..."

"I think it was something." Olaf said, in an excusing tone.

Pushing off Kristoff, Rapunzel turned her back and groaned in frustration. After a small sigh, Rapunzel thought for a moment and bit her lip. Turning around to face Kristoff, Rapunzel put on one of her most sincere smolder. "Please Kristoff."

"They predicted Elsa!" Kristoff lamented. Rapunzel stepped back shocked that the smolder worked. She looked to Cassandra who was giving her a thumbs up.

After catching his breath, Kristoff stared at Rapunzel not sure if he hated her or liked her. "Your future is bleak. Your kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed, with unending winter."

Covering his mouth, Olaf looked up to Kristoff in shock. "I've never heard that story before."

To give up such information, made Kristoff feel horrible. "No one has, not for a very long time. This was what Elsa's parents were trying to hide. Not just Arendelle's history of magic, but the prophecy that Elsa would kill us all. Not even Elsa or Anna know of this."

Shaking her head, Rapunzel felt something was wrong. "I was there. The Queen was stopped by Princess Anna sacrificing herself." Giving a small sigh, Kristoff looked to the desk which had Rapunzel slapped him in the chest. "What is it."

Pausing for a moment Kristoff looked down to Olaf and glared at him. "I know I am hesitating."

Olaf shrugged, and said, "You are."

Finally looking back to Rapunzel, Kristoff said, "It would only end with a sword sacrifice. When that asshole Hans tried to kill Elsa he hit Anna's frozen hand instead, it shattered the sword so I figured that was the sacrifice needed to allow Elsa to end the winter."

There was a sense of betrayal in Olaf. "No it was Anna. Love thaws a frozen heart." Seeing that Kristoff wasn't agreeing with him, he stepped back. "You never thought it was Anna."

"No." Kristoff replied, "I mean yes."

Holding up her finger, Rapunzel came up beside Kristoff and said, "What is the exact text, is it sword sacrifice?"

Throwing up his shoulders, Kristoff replied, "I don't know it was an oral prophecy."

"What is it in your tongue."

Crossing his arms, Kristoff looked to Rapunzel frustration. Olaf stared at Kristoff in disappointment. "Sverd Ofre." As Rapunzel began to go over scrolls, Olaf turned to Kristoff. "Why did you lie to Anna. You told her she saved Elsa."

"She helped," Kristoff replied. After some thought, Kristoff gave a sigh, "Elsa unfroze her heart and saved her. But that wasn't the prophecy to stop the unending winter, the sword sacrifice, Han's sword."

"No it wasn't." Rapunzel stated as she pulled back from the table. Pulling at her hair, Rapunzel shook her head and thought. ' _I don't want to remember.'_

In an instant, Cassandra was at her Princess's side. "Raps?"

Seeing Rapunzel was frightened and shaking, Kristoff came to her side as well, and helped her into a chair. "Princess, what is wrong?"

"It was a toll." Rapunzel muttered, as she covered her mouth to calm herself.

Thinking about it, Kristoff felt confused. "That doesn't make sense. What is a sword toll?"

Looking around the room, Rapunzel was having trouble catching her breath. "It's not a sword either. It's a Soul Toll, or Sjel ofre. That's the problem with oral stories. If I told you my kingdom was founded on a drop of sunlight, and you told some stranger on the street, and that person told someone. Now skip three hundred years, and people will be saying the kingdom's founders were purple turtles. Rock trolls apparently suck just as much as humans are when it comes preserving history."

Once more his family was insulted, and once more Kristoff was mad at Rapunzel. "What the hell is your problem Princess? Do you just like insulting other people's family. How do you know that you're not wrong? That you are the purple turtles."

"I've heard of a soul toll before." Rapunzel whispered as she felt a creeping fear build up around her. "From my mother." As tears fell from her eyes onto her lap, Rapunzel stuttered, "You can use all or part of a soul as payment in dark magic. Usually for conjuration, or necromancy. It is said, the same kind of magic was what brought about the Era of Darkness over three hundred years ago.

Grasping Rapunzel's hands Cassandra whispered, "Queen Arianna told you all of this?"

"Not my real mother. Mother Gothal, she was over three hundred years old, and she spoke of a soul toll." Rubbing her eyes, Rapunzel looked up to Kristoff. "I know where we have to go."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Storming out the front gates of her castle, Elsa marched with an aura of snow surrounding her. Her eyes were still filled with tears as she stared out over the horizon. "You want a War Glowerhaven?!" Raising her arms, Elsa closed her eyes and focused on all of her powers, "Than a war you shall have!"

The skies grew dark and the clouds began to grow and swirl. Lighting began to ark in the air as the wrath of Elsa grew the storm into the size of a hurricane of snow, ice and furry. She spun her hands before she pointed both of her arms to the south. Under the command of its master, the massive storm lunged forward and moved out to sea heading straight to the heart of Glowerhaven.

She then turned to the east, and her eyes narrowed as she focused on her power. She had never controlled so much before and she was beginning to tremble. She finally gathered enough focus to summon a second storm this one far less powerful and pushed it in the direction of the invading army. Falling to her knees, Elsa clenched her chest to find her heart racing.

Coming to her side, Dragna stared at the hurricane his Queen just sent towards Glowerhaven. He never saw a storm with such rage, and power in his life. "My Majesty, do you intend to cover their lands in snow?"

Looking up to Dragna, Elsa sneered, "I plan to bury them in it!" Slowly raising to her feet, Elsa anger was still ragging.

Diverting his eyes, Dragna stated, "Your Majesty, there is no word if Anna was killed in the attack. There is still hope."

Closing her eyes, Elsa's blue dress began to glow, it spread to cover her entire body. When the light dissipated, Elsa stood wearing bright white chest plate embroidered with the crest of Arendelle, and spiked armor bracers and armor and a long thick cape. "By order of the Queen all able bodied males are called to the service of Arendelle. As of this moment, Arendelle is at war!"

Giving a bow, Dragna replied, "Yes my Queen."

As Elsa marched back into her castle, Dragna followed her. "Your majesty, we knew the risks of sending her there."

"Why." Elsa demanded, "I nearly emptied our kingdom's coffers in restitution to the damage I caused across the world. We opened our gates, allowed any kingdom to come and talk with me personally to prove I wasn't out to take over the world. What do they fear?"

Dragna hesitantly held out his hand but stopped just short of placing it on her shoulder. Quickly drawing his hand back, Dragna whispered, "They simply fear a power that they don't understand, nor control. They only know of the past, and what magic had done to this world so long ago."

"I am nothing like the past!" Elsa declared fighting off her emotions.

It began to snow in the room, and the wind began to swirl around the queen. "Your majesty, please calm down."

"I can't." Elsa stated as she placed her hands over her temples. "I cannot control this without Anna! I need Anna!"

Reaching out, Dragna took, Elsa by the hand. "No you don't, you are stronger than this!"

With the winds increasing, Elsa realized she was losing all control, she looked to Dragna and pleaded, "You are not safe, get away from me."

Grabbing hold of Elsa's other hand, Dragna forced her into him and he hooked his arm around her waist leaned forward and kissed Elsa with as much passion and love a man would give the woman he loved. The air instantly stopped, Elsa eyes widen and all the swirling snow fell to the ground. Pulling away, Dragna turned his back to Elsa as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dragna." Elsa muttered as her emotion were suddenly flipped on to their head.

Turning back to face his queen, Dragna gave a forgiving bow. "My majesty, forgive me."

Blushing slightly, Elsa placed her hand over her heart and whispered, "But I have known that your heart has always been for my sister."

Closing his eyes, Dragna gave a heavy sigh. "And it still is my queen. Even if her heart belongs to another, I will always love her." This confused Elsa, she thought for a moment, and looked to her hands. Dragna stared at Elsa, knowing she would never admit to herself what just happened. "My queen, despite your best efforts I have known where your heart lies."

Turning her back on Dragna to hide her embarrassment, Elsa held herself in her arms, "Don't be ridiculous Dragna."

"Of course, your majesty." Dragna stated softly as he gave a bow.

Turning around, Elsa was about to stop Dragna, but her woods escaped her and she watched as he left. Placing her hand on her lips, Elsa suddenly realized what Dragna said was true. "What is wrong with me?"

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Pulling her cloak in front of her, Anna looked up to the sky as thick wet snow flakes blanketed the land. Taking in a long breath of the crisp cold air, Anna gave a long and pleasing smile. Coming up to her side, the man she knew as Ranger held out his hand and caught a snowflake on it. Anna felt comfortable with the crossbow she had slung on her back even though she had no bolts for it.

"It looks like your sister has learned of the invasion." Flynn stated as he was awed by the fact it was snowing. Even though he was one of hundreds of dignitaries trapped in Arendelle two years ago during the Snow Queen incident.

"Glowerhaven came prepared." Airi stated as she glanced up to the sky. "Sleds, winter clothing, extra food."

A smirk came over Anna's face as she looked to the shorter Airi. The young girl blushed at the glance and said, "What?"

"You are so cute." Anna said as she patted her on the head. When she saw Airi frown, Anna finally answered. "They are going off of what the Duke of Weasel Town told them. That was two years ago. My sister is far more powerful than they could ever possibly imagine. I am sure they think they are prepared, but they could never be prepared. I mean I couldn't even be prepared."

Airi slowed and let Anna walk ahead, she looked back to Flynn who shrugged his shoulders. After a light twitch, Anna smiled and whispered under her breath, "She will kill every last soldier of that pathetic army." Pausing, Anna looked about confused, as if she just heard someone speak. _'What is wrong with me,'_ she thought.

Coming up beside Anna, Airi said, "Is everything okay."

There was a moment of insecurity before Anna nodded her head. Before she could speak, she is pulled down by her cloak. She looked behind her to see Flynn holding his finger to his lips. Both Anna and Airi nodded their heads, and watched as Flynn pointed deeper into the woods and down the hill.

Anna and Airi stared down to four men dressed in raggedy mismatching armor, along the side of a road. They held captive what looked like a family of two adults and three children, who were tired up and scared as the men looted through the small wagon they had.

"We have to help them," Anna whispered.

Flynn grimaced, he knew it would be best to ignore any contact, and to continue at best speed to Arendelle, but his heart however knew what was true. Despite what would be best for him, saving these innocents was the only right thing he could do.

After formulating a plan, Flynn hesitantly armed both Anna and Airi with swords. He didn't trust Anna after how upset she got when she was forced to use it the last time, and Airi because he wasn't sure if the dark magic within her was entirely gone. In the end, he trusted Airi less and had her follow him.

Anna flanked the soldiers to their west from along the road, she had her sword hidden under her cloak. She wished Ranger would have given him bolts for the crossbow. She walked as quietly as she could while closing in on the bandits. When she was less than ten meters away, her clumsiness betrayed her when she stepped on a branch breaking it. She immediately ducked down and whispered to herself. "Stupid, stupid Anna."

She heard the bandits go silent, and the sound of one drawing his sword. Anna reached for hers but stopped. Closing her eyes, she felt sick just thinking about drawing it out. She closed her eyes and listened as the man moved closer and closer. She opened her eyes just as the howling wind picked up, she quickly stood with her hands on her hips and shouted. "Stop right there!"

The bandit froze and looked right to Anna with his sword at the ready. The second bandit began to chuckle at the sight of the small woman frightening his friend. "It's only woman."

"Not just any woman." Anna declared as she stepped out into the road, pulling back her hood she stared to the men with as little fear as she could. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle and I order you to surrender."

The two men look to each other in confusion. The two that remained behind saw and, and began walking towards their friends. One calling out, "Who is it?"

"She says she is Princess Anna!" The other with the sword drawn replied.

Finally reaching his comrades, the man studied the girl and said, "Is she the Princess with the powers?"

The one with the sword drawn out lowered it and looked to his fellow bandit as if he was an idiot. "No, no, that is the Queen you idiot."

Feeling insulted the man hit the other in the back of the head. "Whatever, no need for name calling." Looking to Anna he crossed his arms as he sized her up and down. "You look sort of small for a Princess."

Anna frowned, when a second man said, "And not beautiful enough to be a princess." He walked over, obviously not afraid of Anna and said, "Do you have any identification that proves you are a Princess?"

After a moment, Anna clenched her first and said, "I have my identification right here!" With all her strength she kicked the man in the groin, and when he fell to his knees in pain, kneed him in the jaw.

As soon as he fell to the ground, the two men who had drawn their swords out goes for their own. Just as they reached their hilts, both had sword blades against their necks. The one who already had his sword drawn saw two dark cloaked figured holding his friend's hostage. Just as he turned back to the Princess, she had her sword drawn and pointed at his throat. "Please," she begged. "Don't make me use this."

Seeing he was in no position to fight, the bandit dropped his sword, followed by his friends doing the same. Breathing a sigh of relief, Anna lowered her weapon and said, "Who are you?"

The three men looked to each other and when Airi put pressure against her prisoner's throat he yelped. "We are soldiers of Glowerhaven."

"What are you doing here?" Anna demanded in anger, when everyone remained silent, Anna raised her sword back up to her prisoner's throat.

"Making sure the roads are clear," her prisoner said. "So the army had a clear path to the city of Arendelle."

Narrowing her eyes, Anna snarled, "So you attack innocent people? You are nothing but thieves and murderers! I should jail you and sentence you to death." Looking to her sword, Anna gave a small smirk. "Why don't I just do it right now."

"Anna!" Flynn shouted.

Rolling her eyes, Anna put away her sword. "I was only kidding. I can't scare the guy? He is invading my kingdom after all."

As Flynn disarmed his prisoner he looked back to the family that was tired up. "Go help them."

Smiling, Anna pushed her prisoner to the ground and picked up his sword. She walked over to the family and sincerely asked, "Is everyone okay?"

The father saw the Princess and bowed his head. "It really is you. Princess Anna."

Cutting the children free first, Anna blushed a little. "Yeah, I am so sorry this happened to you all. I promise you, Queen Elsa and I are doing everything we can to stop this war."

"Thank you so much your majesty." The mother said as her bounds were cut.

Helping the woman to her feet, Anna was surprised by a warm hug. Patting the woman on her back, Anna smiled. "I am just glad you are all okay." After untying the father, she gave him the sword she took.

With the soldiers of Glowerhaven tired up in the very rope they used on the family, Flynn looked to Anna who was saying one last good bye to the family. When they left with their cart, he walked over to Anna and said, "I wish you didn't tell them your name."

"I am a horrible liar." Anna said nervously, as she began to play with her white streaked hair braid. "Look Ranger, I was scared and I did what I thought was right."

Nodding his head, Flynn gave a small sigh as a chill ran up his spine. He looked upwards to see the snow becoming heavier. Airi came to his side and held out her sword. "You should hold on to this. I know you don't trust me."

Pushing the sword back towards Airi, Flynn gave a reluctant smile. "No keep it."

Looking back to see her comrades were talking to each other, Anna walked over to the bound and gagged prisoners. Kneeling down to one of them she stared at him without feeling, or care. Her head ticked and she leaned forward towards the man's face and whispered into his ear.

"What are you doing?" Flynn demanded as she saw Anna out of the corner of his eye.

Giving the prisoner a tap on the cheek with her hand, Anna stood and said, "I was letting him know that I forgive him."

Marching over to Flynn, Anna looked up at him and said, "I don't want there to be any more ignorance and hatred in this war. Maybe one act of forgiveness can change these soldier's hearts." Looking down the road, Anna said, "We need to stick to the roads, with this snow the forest will be impassable. We are about half a day from Moss Stone bridge, we need to hurry."

As Anna and Airi began to walk down the road, Flynn picked up his pack, and swung it over his shoulder. He looked back to the prisoner Anna talked to, to see he still had fear in his eyes. "My friend, I am going to need your help." Crawling out of the pack, matching its weathered brown leather coloring was a chameleon. Flynn looked back to him and whispered, "Pascal I need you to watch over the Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **/**

Standing over the vast armory of Arendelle, Dragna watched as boys as young as fifteen were being fitted with armor and swords. Twiddling away at a chunk of wood, Dragna wondered how many of these children will die in the coming weeks. This is the largest military action in the realm since the Battle of Cats Hill, that ended the Great Renaissance of the Old Kingdoms.

"A coin for your thoughts?" The sweet voice of Dragna's queen said from behind him.

Looking back to his Queen, Dragna gave a small nod and turned back to looking over the arming of the conscripts. "You don't want to know my thoughts, my Queen."

Resting her hands on the railing from the balcony, Elsa looked down to the armory. "How many of my kingdom's sons and fathers will never see their families again?"

Putting down the block of wood, Dragna gave a heavy sigh, "More than enough. How can I help you my Queen?"

"Any word on Anna?" Elsa whispered.

Throwing the knife down to the ground it stuck into the wooden floor easily. "You know there hasn't. My scouts have been running into dozens of advanced forces."

"Who are the Raven's Eye?" Elsa asked as she held up a report.

Dragna was more frustrated at himself than the Queen. He leaned forward on the railing and thought on how to answer the Queen he kissed. His emotions were a total mess. He pined for Anna, the girl he watched turn into a woman and fell in love with over the years. Only to learn she fell in love with someone else before he had a chance to express his feelings. The Queen her served was the very reason he was forced to watch her, and not be there when she needed him the most.

Looking to Elsa, Dragna finally said, "They are a very old guild of mercenaries, and assassins. They were founded towards the end of the Era of Darkness within the Old Kingdoms, Toulouse I believe. They have never operated this side of the North Sea."

Playing with the edge of the paper in her hand, Elsa felt bad for Dragna, for he was already losing friends in this war. "We lost seven scouts to just three of these Raven's Eyes."

Being remained of his latest loss, Dragna pushed off the railing and turned his back on his Queen. "They fight like they are possessed, like they have no fear. With each encounter they grow stronger, and darker. My men were trying to take prisoners, they were very resistant to the idea."

"Who have you sent to look for Anna?" Elsa asked as she continued to observe the activity within the armory.

Leaning against the wall, Dragna studied Elsa, in her newly created magical armor, it seemed to have an aura of frost around it, the cape also radiated with a cool breeze. "Karina. Going that deep into occupied territory was a dangerous mission that I should be going on." Elsa peered back to see the hint of anger behind Dragna's eyes.

"Karina. Elsa recognized the name, "Daughter of Oaken Tennfjord." Looking down to the armory Elsa bit her lip in thought. "Is it wise to send the daughter to a Peer of the Realm on such a dangerous mission?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dragna was aware of the politics behind it all, Oaken was odd enough with his personal peculiars, but he has been the strongest support of the Queen within the Stortinget. He was popular and well liked, and the leader of the Arendelle Merchants Guild. His daughter, Karina was a bit of a recluse, and risk taker. She wanted nothing to do with her father's multiple business, and didn't just join the Arendelle army, but was dead set on joining its most elite force, the Arendelle Scouts.

"Despite her age, she is one of my best scouts. She is a natural tracker, and knows the country side, thanks to her father. Being a woman, will help her slip easier behind enemy lines. She made it across the Kvina River before you took out the bridges. If anyone can find Anna, it will be her."

Turning to face Dragna, Elsa blushed slightly and said, "We should talk about what happened the other day." Dragna said nothing, he simply stared at Elsa debating if he should really give his opinion on the matter. Elsa looked down to her armor, it made her feel more powerful, and confident, she looked back to Dragna and said, "You blame me don't you?"

"For what, your majesty?" Dragna said in a cool emotionless tone.

Elsa focused on her emotions, she knew it was very easy for her fear to manifest snow, ice, wind, and cold air. "Two weeks before my coronation, I ordered you to escort our envoy to Mercia. I did so for one of the most childish and ridiculous reasons imaginable. You choose Anna over me. I am truly sorry for that Dragna."

Dragna knew Elsa was using great effort to maintain control of her powers, two years ago, she could of never of maintained such discipline. "I am a servant to the throne of Arendelle. Emotional spats come with the territory. My times in the Scouts have taught me to never dwell over what could have been. I am not upset, that Princess Anna found her true love, I am happy for her. I doubt I could of ever of won her heart the way Kristoff has. What I do not understand is you. Why do you continue to isolate your true feelings from the world, for your sister's benefit, the kingdoms benefits, or for me?"

There was no easy way to answer Dragna, Elsa however wasn't going to lie. "I do it for all of those reasons. Anna needs to be focusing getting back the happiness I took from her for thirteen years, the Kingdom needs to be focusing on its recovery, and I need to be focused on helping both those things, not worrying over my feelings for you."

It made him feel petty for being upset at Elsa, but it seemed like her hobby had always been toying with his emotions. Dragna relaxed a bit and there was no sense being upset with his queen. She was to blame for his misery, but he was the blame for hers. "For my sake, I hope Karina finds Princess Anna. I don't want this, kissing to calm you down, to turn into a habit." Pushing off the wall, Dragna stepped forward and leaned in to be inches from Elsa's face causing her to blush and have flurries float down from above. "Don't want you to start liking it. You need to focus on Anna's happiness, and the Kingdom's needs, your majesty."

Just as Elsa began to lean into Dragna he marched off without a second thought or glance. This caused Elsa to stumble forward, catching herself she turned and glared at the back of Dragna. When a snowflake fell on her nose she blew it off with a putter of her lips and with a wave of her hand the flurries vanished. "Jerk.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Covering her ears, Anna squeezed her eyes shut doing everything to block out the moans and whimpers of the would be assassin Airi. Flinging to a sitting position, Anna had an urge to strangle Airi, or used Ranger's frying pan. She looked over to Airi to see Ranger was sitting over her trying to feed her water. Now Anna felt guilty, and that made her frown. She fell back down onto the blanket, she rubbed her eyes as snow continued to fall. She remembered that despite her sister's powers winter was never her favorite season.

When Airi screamed Anna rolled her eyes, her emotions were confused, and her mind felt fatigue. Upon the second scream, Anna rose and gave a small sigh. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Looking over to the Princess, Flynn looked absolutely miserable. Even though Airi was only a fraction as bad as Rapunzel, it brought horrible memories of watching the woman he loved suffer. "How is your herbalism?"

Feeling useless Anna bowed her head. She looked down to the streak in her braided hair. "When I last had this streak, it was because Elsa struck my head with her powers. The Rock Trolls casted a spell on me to forget Elsa had powers to save me. For thirteen years I had magic in me. I never felt sick after the spell was broken when I sacrificed myself to save Elsa."

Sitting back, Flynn watched as Airi shivered and with cold sweats. "I am not an expert on esoteric studies, but the difference is you had a spell cast upon you, you where effected by magic. Airi was not the effect, but the cause. She was casting magic within her, and doing so on a daily basis. The longer you are filled with magic the more addicted one becomes, the worse the withdraw."

Crawling over to be by Airi's side, Anna knelt down next to her and stroked the girl's hair. "It's sad to see a girl so young be in so much pain."

"You only have like two years on her Princess." Flynn replied.

"Really?" Anna for a moment thought either she was much older or Airi was much younger. Rubbing her shoulders, Anna felt a chill. When Flynn went to take off his cloak, Anna held up her hand and shook her head. "I am okay Ranger."

Leaning again a tree, Anna once more looked down to the streak in her hair. "Do you think I forgot something?"

Looking up from Airi, Flynn was confused, "Huh?"

Playing with the streak, Anna found herself being unhappy it returned "I mean my sister obviously didn't strike me with her powers, and unless your frying pan is endowed with unknown magical powers, maybe it came back because I forgot something."

After a moment of thought, and looking to Anna and then to Airi, then to Anna once more Flynn replied, "Look Princess, I don't know why your streak came back. Can you think of anything that you forgot?"

Giggling, Anna smiled and said, "How can I remember what I have forgotten, if I've forgot it in the first place?"

Raising a finger, Flynn went to question the question but paused. Lowering his hand, Flynn sighed, "I don't know. I've only known you for three days, and things have gotten complicated now that Elsa knocked out that bridge."

Looking up into the night sky, Anna smiled, "She has kept it cool enough for it to snow three feet, but just warm enough that the Kvina River hasn't frozen over. Elsa is amazing."

"Yeah she is fantastic, turned a four or five-day trip into twelve." Flynn replied. Looking back down to Airi, Flynn bit his lip and he took a cloth from beside him and placed it over her nose pinching it.

Anna took Airi's hand squeezed it tightly. After clearing Airi's nose of blood, Flynn looked about in frustration. "We need Passion Flower, or Ginseng."

"Those are very exotic and expensive herbs." Anna whispered. "Maybe Oaken's Trading Post, but that stuff is still really rare Ranger." Looking about the darkened forest, Anna once more wished she paid more attention during her tutoring sessions. Suddenly Anna had a realization. "Kreftkjuke."

"That's a mushroom isn't it?" Flynn stated in confusion. "She is suffering from magic withdraw last thing we need is her hallucinating."

"Angelica." Anna countered. She watched, as Flynn thought about. "It will help her sleep."

"Fine." Flynn stated as he watched Airi twitch.

Anna stood and looked over to Flynn's pack and pulled out a small satchel. "Seems like you packed everything." Flynn smiled at the comment, and Anna returned it with one of her own.

He also held out three crossbow bolts and put them in the satchel. He tossed it to her and she shouldered it, then picked up and slung the crossbow over her back. "Do you need anything?"

"Some fine liquor, and a rare steak would be great."

Chuckling, Anna began to walk through the woods. She brought her hands up and blew into them for warmth. "Angelica, tall large plant with white or greenish-white flowers."

Looking about Anna took in a deep breath before she looked back to the campsite and sneered. After getting some distances Anna stopped and leaned against a tree grabbing her head with both hands she winced in pain. "What is wrong with me."

Twitching her head, an Anna began to smile, "Nothing is wrong with me."

Pulling on her pigtails, she turned around and hit her head against the tree, "This isn't me, this isn't me."

"It could be?"

The familiar voice had Anna turn around quickly to the sight of her sister, standing before her. Tears filled Anna's eyes and she ran towards her, when she passed right through her, she quickly struck her head against a tree knocking her flat on his back. She looked back to see that her sister wasn't there.

"I am seeing things now maybe I am on mushrooms," Anna mumbled. Slowly getting back up, Anna brushed herself clear of snow. When she reached her hair, she paused and looked down to the white streak in her hair. "You are mocking me aren't you."

Grinding her teeth, Anna tried to stop it but couldn't her head twitched, "I am only mocking myself. I shouldn't be resisting this, I liked killing that scum. I should do it again." Looking to her left Anna rushed down a small hill to a small stream bank, she knelt by a small plant. "Water Hemlock. I could kill that bratty teenager."

Pulling out the plant she broke off the roots and placed it in her satchel. As she started walking back up the hill, she paused. "I don't want to kill anyone." Punching her head, Anna hissed. "I understand now." As tears begin to form in her eyes, Anna looked down. She clenched her hand over her heart. "Could it be within me?"

Narrowing her eyes, Anna looked up and smiled. "Well, if it isn't my old friend." Relaxing, Anna walked over to a Raven that sat on a low hanging branch. Stroking the neck of the bird with the back of her hand, Anna whispered, "We still have so much work to do, are the other's working hard I hope." After the bird squawked, Anna gave a small sigh. "This is your spell after all." A second squawk and Anna looked down to her hair. "You think?" Anna began to undo her braids, as she did she kept her eye on the Raven. "Haven't seen any Angelica around here? I can't let the idiot suffer." The bird gave Anna a skeptical look. "Yet." As the Raven began turn on the branch, Anna rose her finger, "Also find a quicker way to cross the river. My bitch of a sister is trying to freeze me again."

The bird took off and Anna began to follow its path, while continuing to undo her hair braids. When her hair was finally undone she ran her hands through it, to pull out the knots. After walking for nearly ten minutes Anna watched as the Raven landed on a branch of a tree and squawked. Just as Anna reached the tree she smiled at the sight of an Angelica shrub.

As she went to bend down to get it, her legs began to tremble, Anna hissed and clenched her heart. "I cannot fight the darkness. I let it in because I wanted it, I need it."

Falling to the ground, Anna moaned in pain. "No I don't. I never wanted any of this. I have to fight, I must fight. I will never let darkness consume me." Curling into the fetal position Anna wanted to scream for help but was fighting a battle within her own heart. When it she was nearly at the breaking point, Anna's body suddenly relaxed.

Opening her eyes, Anna looked about confused. "What is happening to me." Finding her hair was unbraided, she felt nervous as she didn't remember when she pulled them out. Sitting up, she said to herself, "Everything is okay." She looked over to see she was sitting next to an Angelica bush. "I am sure it is nothing. I just blacked out, and don't remember walking to the exact location I needed to be?" It didn't take long for Anna to realize that her logic was flawed. Gathering Angelica and placing it in the satchel, Anna began to retrace her steps, and grew more and more worried the further she was from camp.

When she returned she saw Kristoff was tending the small fire. He smiled as she approached and said, "I was afraid that you got lost."

Pausing, Anna rubbed the back of her head, and she could still feel the bump, from when Flynn struck her with the frying pan. "Hey, Ranger. I am not mad or anything, but are there any side effects other than you know unconsciousness, lumps on the head from being hit by a frying pan?"

"Haven't really put together a detailed study." Flynn responded as he knelt over Airi. Anna came to his side, handing him the Angelica herb. After thanking Anna, Flynn began to break up and crush the plant. "Is everything okay?"

Sitting back down and holding her hands out to the fire, Anna gave a puzzling look. "Nothing I guess. Just been feeling really off maybe, it's hard to explain because I don't remember or maybe I don't feel like I remember some things, but I do, but I am not sure if it is like really what happened."

The longwinded sentence of what to Flynn sounded like uncomprehendable nonsense had him pause for a moment. "Maybe?"

Giving a sigh, Anna smiled, "Good, it's not just me."

Flynn wasn't sure if he should correct her or not. He finished crushing the herb and placed it in a small kettle that was resting on the edge of the fire. "You should get some rest."

"I want to help," Anna declared. "Even though you used me as bait, and I was forced to killing someone, you did it all to help a friend. Even though you didn't have to, you are helping me and my kingdom. You should rest Ranger, I will watch over Airi."

He wanted to reject Anna's proposal outright, but he had been up for almost three days now, and he simply couldn't resist his need to rest. "Okay, but if you need anything wake me okay."

Nodding her head, Anna attentively sat by Airi's side. Flynn got up and moved over to an old tree stump, and he sat back down leaning against it and put his hood up over his head.

"Good night Ranger," Anna spoke in a soft gentle tone. "Sweat dreams."

With a heavy sigh, Flynn made sure his sword was at his side before he said, "Good night Princess." He closed his eyes for the most part, leaving one open a sliver and staring at Anna as she used the rag to clear Airi's face of sweat. At a low whisper, Flynn said, "Anything to report?"

Un-camouflaging himself, Pascal scurried onto Flynn's knee and turned a crimson red and gave a snarled look. Flynn face tensed, showing that he understood what the chameleon was expressing. Pascal quickly went up and into Flynn's hood for warmth. Drawing his sword even

closer, Flynn glared as the bright, joyful, and beautiful princess. "Please God, don't force me to kill her."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

It was awkward for Kristoff as he rode horseback, though Rapunzel assured her that every horse, and in his case reindeer are the same. Serv was what he was far more comfortable riding. Since catapulting himself off the social latter to near royalty he had no problem riding Norwegian Fjords, the native horse breed of Arendelle. The larger Andalusian, that he was riding, felt uncomfortable.

They weren't even native to the northern Germanic region. The breed that was the Royal breed of the Kingdom of Corona is native to the Iberian Peninsula over five hundred miles away. History writes that the founding family of the kingdom fought during the Era of Darkness in Andalusia of the Spanish region. To prevent cross breeding they imported a dozen pure Andalusians which are the ancestors of all the palace horses of Corona.

Rapunzel seemed to have no problem riding her brilliant white horse named Maximus whose protective nature almost got Kristoff kicked in the head, when he helped Rapunzel on to him. Riding beside her was what Kristoff was beginning to discover was more than a simple Handmaiden, but the Princess's best friend and confidant, Cassandra. When they reached what looked like a dead end in the forest, Rapunzel rose a screen of dangling vines and hesitantly smiled. "Watch your heads."

The tunnel was wide and had a low smooth ceiling from being an ancient lava flow. Kristoff felt more comfortable simply getting off his horse and walking it into the cave with a lantern at his side. Rapunzel and Cassandra followed suit and dismounted. Both Cassandra and Kristoff could tell Rapunzel was nervous. It wasn't long before they exited the other end and all three stared up to a pictures cove with a brilliant waterfall and stream running through it. Rapunzel paused and stared up to the tower in the center that was cast in a greyish light from the moon.

"Welcome home Raps." Cassandra said with a nervous laugh trying to break the tension.

Looking back through the tunnel and back to the tower, Kristoff was very confused. "That's it? We are less than a day's ride from the capital."

"Perception filter." Rapunzel stated softly. "The entrance and the cove itself has a magical spell cast upon it. It protects those not wanting to be found, and stops those who are looking for something to be found. The Kingdom marched an army right past this place several times and never found it. The only other way to find it, is if you've been here before."

"Or lived here for eighteen years." Cassandra noted.

After walking Maximus to stream to get a drink, Rapunzel waited for her followers to do the same. She shouldered a satchel she took from a riding pouch. She then pulled out the crystal vile Kristoff saw in the throne room. It was now glowing a faint blue, Rapunzel attached it to a silver chain and placed it around her neck.

Letting Rapunzel take the lead, Kristoff walked beside Cassandra to give Rapunzel the time she needed to cope with returning to her prison. Leaning over to Cassandra, Kristoff said, so that is a magical tear?"

"You were paying attention when we told you the story." Cassandra asked?

Nodding his head, Kristoff was feeling under siege by how he was being treated, much like Elsa treated him. "Yeah, yeah, she had magical hair that was seventy feet long and Prince Eugene cut it off to save her from the witch Gothal. In return to save Prince Eugene she used a single tear to bring him back to life."

Nodding her head Cassandra smiled. "Well a few weeks after returning to the kingdom Rapunzel fell violently ill. After a month of no improvements, the Prince went on a month long quest and found the Fey folk. A fairy returned to the Kingdom and drew out the other tear locked within the Princess. With the last bit of magic taken out of Rapunzel she finally recovered."

"So that tear has the same power that Rapunzel had?" Kristoff asked.

They had reached the wall of the tower, as Rapunzel placed her hand upon it, she replied. "It is all that remains of the drop of sunlight that fell to the earth three hundred years ago. God's gift was squandered and wasted."

Walking around to the rear of the tower, Rapunzel stared into the darkened entrance. With a lantern in hand, Rapunzel took a deep breath and entered into the tower. After a long narrow staircase and two ladders, Rapunzel slowly entered into the common living area of her formal home.

Once inside, she helped up both Cassandra and Kristoff. Cassandra immediately stared in shock at the sight of the dark brown hair that covered the floor. Kristoff wasn't shocked by the hair, but to all the art his lantern revealed on the wall. It was so happy and beautiful, it made Kristoff smile. For Rapunzel she simple stared down to the sight of a massive blood stain and shattered glass. The air was stale, the surfaces were covered in dust, and it was truly haunting for Rapunzel.

Coming up to Rapunzel's side Kristoff was hesitant to give any physical comfort, he saw how scared and sad she was. He was also admired by how brave she was to return to this dark place. "How long has it been?"

"Five years." Cassandra replied for her emotionally distressed Princess.

Angling the lantern to the staircase, Rapunzel held it outward and walked towards the steps. With Kristoff and Cassandra following her, she reached the top and wouldn't even look towards her formal room, and placed her hand on the door to her formal mothers. When she pushed on it and found it locked, Rapunzel smiled. "Typical."

Looking behind her, Rapunzel stepped back and said, "She never did trust me."

Holding out his lantern Kristoff said, "May I?" Nodding her head, Rapunzel took the lantern. With a swift kick to the door, it was nearly taken off of its hinges as it flung open. The lock burst into pieces and blew apart across the wood floor. Taking back his lantern, Kristoff gave a small bow. "My ladies."

Rapunzel smiled, but it didn't wash all the pain off of her face. She entered the room and lowered her own lantern and held up the crystal and saw it was now pulsing a soft golden color.

Cassandra entered second and stared at the vile. "What does that mean?"

"Magic reacts to similar magic." Rapunzel replied as she looked about Gothal's room. Lacking in any of Rapunzel's art, she was allowed very little access to this room growing up. The times she ever was in the room, she remembered a few things. One of which was a few old book Mother Gothal would do her best to keep hidden from her. Looking about the room, Rapunzel wondered where she would put them.

Taking off the necklace, Rapunzel held it up and walked about the room and paused when she reached the bed to see the glow flicker slightly. Putting the necklace back on, she looked back to the others, and all three removed the old bed. Kneeling at the floorboards Rapunzel pulled one off and coughed at the dust she kicked up. After pulling off two more planks of wood.

Kristoff knelt opposite of Rapunzel and hovered his lantern over the opening. "Books."

Pulling out one, Rapunzel, opened the first page to see very familiar handwriting. The book was old, but well kept. She turned through a few pages and when a leaf fell out onto her lap, her eyes grew wide. She leapt to her feet to knock off the leaf and stumbled backwards until she fell down. With the book falling onto her chest.

Rushing to Rapunzel's side, Cassandra took her hand. "What is wrong Raps? What happened?"

Sitting up, Rapunzel rubbed the back of her head and looked to the leaf. It still looked as if it was freshly picked. Handing her handmaiden, the book, Rapunzel walked over to the leaf and stared down at it. "I need a knife."

Kristoff quickly pulled out his knife flipped it so the handle was facing the princess. Taking the knife, Rapunzel placed the blade in her palm and sliced it open with a hiss.

"Princess!" Both Cassandra and Kristoff said.

Holding her now bleeding palm over the flower, Rapunzel closed her eyes and softly sung.

 _"Flower gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine,_

 _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change the fates' design,_

 _Save what has been lost,_

 _Bring back what once was mine…_

Cassandra and Kristoff stared in amazement as the leaf began to glow. Opening her eyes, Rapunzel was crying as she uttered, "What once was mine."

Turning her hand over, she stared down to her fully healed palm. Cassandra covered her open mouth. "The healing incantation!"

Nodding her head, Rapunzel walked over and took the book she gave Cassandra. Opening it, she placed it on a table and opened it. Kristoff walked over and looked down in the book. "It's in Prussian isn't it."

"Mother Gothal's native language." Rapunzel said as she looked over the book. "It looks like she documented everything since discovering the Suntear flower." Flipping through the pages she paused at a page. "Oh my God."

Picking up the leaf and walking over to Rapunzel said, "What is wrong?"

Looking over the next few pages, Rapunzel was speechless. She rubbed her hair, and after a moment to collect herself she finally replied, "According to Mother Gothal, she discovered more than just the Healing Incantation, she discovered over a dozen different spells."

As Rapunzel and Cassandra looked over the book, Kristoff walked back over to the hiding spot and pulled out the other three books. Sitting on the bed, he looked at the first two to find them in a language he didn't know. The third however was one he did, an old dialect of Norwegian one he learned from his family. Opening it, he read the first few lines of the book and bit his lip. He looked up to the girls. He was tempted to simply hide the book, fearing it might fracture what he thought was truth about his adoptive family, " _The Grand Grimoire of the North Vol. I of V._ "

As he flipped through the pages he realized that this was the reason they came. He slowly began to read it out loud. "In the final days of the final war, in the final winter of her mistress's reign, the black comet Oera Linda delivered a gift upon the darkened earth. Upon this captured star a blood promise was made to shatter the crystal repelled the dark."

Looking up Kristoff saw he had the attention of the Princess and her handmaiden. Kristoff looked back down to the book and continued. "No matter how powerful the light, nothing will stop our darkest reign. For though the shadow could be cast away, the rage of emptiness that dwell in all will come again. Before the glorious return, the undying will die, an unholy fear will freeze all hearts, love will betray hearts, happiness with turn on good. The crystal will shatter, and during the fall of kingdoms dawn, darkness will rise to end the light."

Sitting down next to Kristoff, Rapunzel saw raw emotion dwelling within his heart. Placing a hand over his that held the book, Rapunzel whispered, "Is everything okay?"

"This was written by Grand Erodjan." Kristoff whispered. "He is the grandfather of Grand Pabbie, Elder of the Rock Trolls. The closet I had to a father."

Leaning forward, Rapunzel did her best to consul Kristoff, "People change Kristoff, I am sure your Grand Pabbie is just a caring and loving and peaceful as you know he is."

"Who do you think the prophecy was talking about?" Cassandra wondered. "The glorious return of who?"

"The return has already happened." Rapunzel sighed as she slowly took the book from Kristoff's hand and closed it. Standing, she looked over to her handmaiden. "The glorious return of Oera Linda."

Rubbing the back of his head, Kristoff whispered, "When was that?"

Bowing her head, Rapunzel gave a heavy sigh. "Twenty-three years ago. During the months of Elsa and my birth."

When Kristoff looked up he stared at the back of the book in Rapunzel's hand. He quickly stood and pulled it from her staring at the seal on it. It was faded, but undeniable. "The seal of the Southern Isles. This book came from their royal library."

"One of five." Rapunzel murmured.

Looking up from the book, Kristoff came to the realization. "He knew. That son of a bitch knew of the prophecy." Anger was filling in side of him. "That bastard."

"The Undying will die." Rapunzel stated softly as she looked about the room. "An unholy fear would freeze all hearts, Queen Elsa, but love did not betray heart. I know what they are doing."

Quickly going to the table she put the first book, Rapunzel placed the lead on a page and closed it, she looked back to everyone and said with excitement. "They are trying to restart the prophecy. They are trying to bring back the Era of Darkness."

"How?" Cassandra asked.

Looking to the book in Kristoff's hands, Rapunzel replied, "I don't know. But I know where we can find out."

As Rapunzel began to gather other items within the room Kristoff called out, "Wait!" The princess stopped and looked to Kristoff. "Is this book enough to have your father send his armies to aid Arendelle?!"

Rapunzel looked to Cassandra who gazed back unsure on how to help guide her answer, she finally looked to Kristoff and replied, "Let's find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **/**

Falling to the snow covered ground, Airi slowly lifted her head up. She stared up to see Princess Anna, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was kneeling down and lifted her back to her feet. Brushing the snow off of her friend, Anna stared off to the beautiful country side of Arendelle's hills of her vast farming region. The snow was still falling, yet the Kvina River was still flowing. Airi looked to see Flynn was looking through the spyglass to the south.

Anna looked down to the town of Likness, as they were being over taken quickly by the Glowerhaven's heavy infantry. Flynn scanned the battlefield, and saw that Arendelle wasn't trying to hold the town. They were carefully performing an organized retreat, as the citizens set fire to the dozens of silos of food stores.

"Clever." Flynn said as he saw that Glowerhaven's forces were to focused on claiming the bridges. "Glowerhaven are desperate for those bridges, they are sacrificing the food, that will hurt them in the end."

"What about the people, Ranger?" Anna asked in a worried tone.

Looking through the town and further west and south, "Helping the soldiers it seems… I don't see many women or children so they must of fled southwest."

"Towards Arendelle." Anna whispered.

Closing the spyglass, Flynn puttered his lips. "Whose up to sneaking through a battlefield."

A tinge of fear struck Anna as she looked to the battlefield. "You know there is no sneaking. We are talking about fighting."

Coming to her friend's side, Airi held herself with pain covering her body. "We should, wait until nightfall."

Looking to how crippled Airi was from her withdraw, Flynn lamented. "We have already wasted five days. Do we really want to make it six?"

After a moment to look over Airi, who has still struggling to stand, Anna knew the safetest path to take. "We camp here until night fall."

"What about our food situation?" Airi stated as she looked to Flynn's back.

Anna turned to Airi's who looked broken with her eyes darkened giving them a sunken look. Flynn was frustrated, but wouldn't show it. Slinging his pack down, Flynn pulled out his crossbow. "Fine Princess Streaky, we wait. Till then, want to try out that crossbow?"

Pulling the crossbow from around her back. "No killing people."

Nodding his head, Flynn said, "No promises." Coming down from the ridge, Flynn helped Airi return to their campsite. "We can use more Angelica. Think you can find it again princess?"

"Sure." Anna said with a smile. She knelt down and placed her hand against Airi's blushing cheeks. "You take care Airi."

Sheepishly the teenager nodded her head, and she watched as the two walked away. Flynn gave one glance over at Airi, then to Anna. "You really think flirting with her helps?"

The accusing tone, had Anna shake her head. "She is feeling like crap; I am just trying to brighten her spirit."

Pulling out a crossbow bolt, Flynn handed it Anna. "You think you are going to be friends with her after this?"

Blushing, Anna knocked her crossbow and placed the bolt down arming her weapon. "I hope so. She is sick and all alone, I am simply trying to help her. You should try it sometime."

Flynn didn't like the statement, but still responded with, "I am."

The notion was simple, but the man Anna knew as Ranger wasn't thinking too much like a man. Anna looked to the fields that were walking through. "Her brother is dead, the family she only knew, these Raven's Eye creeps, poisoned her with magic and turned her into a murderer. While you Ranger, are doing everything in your power to keep your distance from her. I simply don't understand why?"

"She is a promise nothing more," Flynn said. "This life. This isn't me. It hasn't been me for a very long time. I don't like killing any more than you Princess, and all she is, is a reminder of this life." Flynn armed his own crossbow and began to walk towards a grove of trees, with Anna following beside him.

"There is darkness hidden within everyone's heart Princess. Yours, mine, Airi, your sister, my wife, everyone, the only difference is how tempted one is to their own darkness. I am ambitious and my tragic flaw has always been my temptation towards darkness. My life now is a gift, a blessing, one I could be throwing away by helping Airi and you. Since you were forced to kill Gisle you have changed, has the darkness affected you Princess?"

Anna bit her lip and thought about the question. "Maybe. I still remember the anger, sadness, fear, yet overwhelming satisfaction from defending myself. What I am most ashamed of though, is that I feel pride. I am glad I am alive and he is dead, and that frightens me Ranger."

"That is normal." Flynn whispered as he pointed to his eyes, then to a mountain hare.

Anna gave a pout seeing that what Flynn wanted for dinner was so cute. Crossing his arms, Flynn looked back to the hare as if expecting it to fall over dead by sheer force of will. Raising her crossbow, Anna took aim and didn't even realize a small smile crept up on her face as she released her bolt with deadly accuracy.

Lowering her weapon, Anna glared at Flynn. "Beginners luck."

After a rub of his chin, Flynn smiled. "I am sure. I will collect dinner, how about finding some more Angelica."

Looking down to her crossbow, Anna felt a bit defenseless. "How about a couple bolts."

Flynn was trusting the Princess less and less, but he knew protecting her was still a priority. So he lamented and handed her four bolts. "Be careful Princess."

"You do the same Ranger."

Flynn watched as Anna walked deeper into the woods. When he reached the dead hare, Flynn frowned to see as it was shot straight through the heart. "If she is being effected by magic, why, and by who?" Popping his head out of Flynn's hood, Pascal pointed skyward and flapped his arms like a bird. "Yeah, you said a bird was, but that would mean the bird is magical, and being controlled. So who is controlling the Princess through the magical bird. Why cant this magic be easy, she sings hair glows, heal?"

It didn't take long for Anna to find more Angelica and as she picked it a Raven landed on her shoulder. Smiling, Anna paused from collecting the herb and stroked her hand down the Raven's neck. "What brings you here my old friend?" The bird gave a soft crow, and Anna showed a hint of concern. "Really my dear? Well than, everything should be done to stop the secrets from being discovered. If we must, storm those islands and kill everyone on them." The Raven squawked, and Anna smiled, "We are vulnerable. The protection of the Everwinter has not come to this realm yet; we cannot let them bring to light our true goals. Make sure it is done."

After a short squawk, Anna gave a sigh and slowly stood, as a shadow of a man casted over her. She looked uncaringly to the black hooded soldier armed with a sword. "Have you come to kill me?"

Staring at the young woman, the man lowered his weapon cautiously. "Can it be possible, are you really her?"

Placing the herb into the satchel at her side, Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I am simply a puppet on a string, much like yourself."

"But you are the Ave Gratia. A heart so pure, how could it of been turned," The man whispered in shock.

"So you recognize me?" Anna replied with a flattering tone. "Then you are here to kill me."

Raising his sword, the man replied, "Even if you are a servant of the raven, your heart was forged by one of the sorcerer's apprentices. The hearts, must not unite. You must be sacrificed in the name of the raven."

"I might be a puppet on a string, but I am no servant." Anna hissed as she rose her crossbow, and the raven on her shoulder screeched at the assassin. "I am the greatest of all fears, I am the purest of all evil, I am the darkness hidden within a heart forged of light."

The assassin stepped back when Anna's shadow warped unnaturally to the setting sunlight, and it consumed the shadow of the assassin. Falling to his knees, the assassin winced in pain.

"I am sorry."

When Anna's shadow reformed, her face was stricken with pain and anger. "Go now you fool."

"As you wish." The man uttered the dark magical control placed upon him filling the whites of his eyes like an oily toxin. He stood and fled from Anna as silently and quickly as he approached.

Falling to her knees, Anna clenched her hand over her heart. "Resisting the darkness is futile princess," Anna whispered. "You opened the door, you can never put me back in. You can never take back the life you took."

"I will always fight."

Smiling, Anna held back a laugh. "The light is nothing. It is pointless, the light will never remember anything that I do, the Raven's magic will see to that."

"That magic isn't from the Raven. This is more than a puppet on a string. I remember this. I remember the darkness."

Slowly standing, Anna eyes narrowed. "I see know, remembering the time between life and death. Though it lasted seconds, I saw the realm of chaos, the realm of the exiled. The path my soul took was just one of many. A part of my soul was stolen from me that day, by darkness, to bring life to what never was meant to be."

Falling to her knees, Anna's body twitched in pain as she hissed, "It lifted the vale between the worlds, and I saw darkness. I felt its eyes looking down upon me from above. I will betray love with my heart, and soon what little light remains within me will be gone forever."

"Never!"

Collapsing into the snow, Anna body laid lifeless and the raven flew up into the air and began to screech. She laid there for some time, her body tossing and turning as if being attacked in a nightmare. When she finally returned to consciousness she rolled over her head pounding. As she slowly sat up, she saw Flynn racing towards her in a panic.

He slid to her side and too her hand, "Princess are you okay?"

She looked about where she stood in confusion and fear. "Ranger, I don't know what is happening to me. I keep on blacking out. I forget how I get to places."

Looking up to the black raven flying circles high above, Flynn knew he was being watched. "It's okay, I am sure it was nothing."

With the help of Flynn, Anna stood and rubbed her forehead. "I have a headache."

Still holding onto Anna's hand, Flynn he helped her to her feet. "Let's just get you to camp."

After a few deep breaths, Anna gave a heavy sigh. "It is fading. I think I am okay." Letting Flynn release her arm, Anna checked out her balance and nodded her head. "Sorry about that. I might be coming down with something. Or it could be my lack of chocolate? I usually eat at least seven piece a day. I am also pretty homesick. Does homesickness give you headaches?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn gave one final glance to the Raven and said, "I am sure it is nothing. Let's just get you back to camp."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Stepping out of her washroom in just her nightgown, Rapunzel held her stomach and moaned slightly before she fell forward onto her bed, with her arms and legs sprawled out. Fully dressed for the day and her hair pulled up into a bun, Cassandra took a seat next to her Princess and gave a worried, but frustrated look.

Peering up to her with one eye, Rapunzel groaned, "Don't say it."

Putting her fingers to her lips, Cassandra gave an exaggerated expression of thought. "I have no idea what you are talking about my Lady. I was in no way going to tell you that you are pregnant."

Taking a pillow and covering her head, Rapunzel groaned in frustration. "It's all Eugene's fault!"

"Hmmm." Cassandra did her best to hide her smile as she said, "Well I am assuming your husband would have something to do with it, so he is half responsible for this."

Rolling over to her back, Rapunzel adjusted the pillow and placed it over her face. "I am going to face the Royal Court today, to declare war on Glowerhaven and ally with Arendelle."

"Don't forget your plan to use gunboat diplomacy against the Southern Isles." Cassandra noted as she stood and walked over to a dress cupboard. Opening it, she began to layout the princess's clothes for the day. "I guess bringing up the fact that you are with child, might prevent your father from letting you go off to war."

"My duty is not just to my kingdom Cas." Rapunzel replied as she slowly sat up letting the pillow fall to the floor. "I have to be the one to do this."

Slamming the cupboard shut, Cassandra turned around her usually fun carefree demeanor turned to worry. "No you don't Raps!"

Standing, Rapunzel gave her friend a sympathetic gaze. "Yes I do."

Cassandra knew Rapunzel was right, but over the past five years, she had become more than just a handmaiden or a friend to Rapunzel, she loved her like a sister. She was scared to death of seeing her beloved princess get hurt.

In silence, she began to do her duty. She escorted Rapunzel back to the washroom and after she was bathed, assisted her in dressing. It was light pink, silvery dress, with yellow and magenta trim. Once fully clothed she also applied her make up, and finally placed the crown upon Rapunzel's head. She stood next to Rapunzel in silence, both looking at a body mirror.

Staring at herself, Rapunzel for the first time in a long time was terrified on what the future would bring. She looked back to Cassandra and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but both knew that was pointless. So she exited her room, with two guards posted outside falling in attention. She gave a slight nod to each and they escorted her down the corridors and halls and finally to the throne room. Waiting for her outside was Kristoff, who was dressed in a fine green vest and black pants, and Olaf was beside him, looking up at her brightly.

Stopping, Rapunzel smiled and he gave a small bow. When he raised he said, "I wish I could go in there with you Grand Princess Rapunzel."

"Please." Rapunzel stepped forward and took Kristoff's hand. "I consider you a friend Kristoff, you can call me Rapunzel or just Raps. Lady Cassandra will take you to the waiting room."

Cassandra bowed and began to escort Kristoff away. Olaf waved to Rapunzel and said, "Have fun convincing your dad and his court to go to war Raps. I like that name, it reminds me of wrapping paper, which reminds me of presents, which reminds me of Anna."

Rapunzel chuckled at the snowman's carefree attitude towards the matter. After a deep breath, Rapunzel looked to the guards by the door and nodded. The door opened, and Rapunzel looked down the long great hall to see her mother and father sitting in their respectful thrones. In front of them was a long table with nine men and one woman sitting at it. All stopped in their chattering and raised to their feet's as a herald announced Rapunzel formally.

Entering the room, Rapunzel did not take her place on the right hand side of her father, but at the head of the table facing the king and queen. Only royals could petition the kingdom into war, or to form alliances that would bring the kingdom into any past or present conflict. With no royal representative from Arendelle, Rapunzel made herself advocate for the Arendelle crown, forfeiting her chair during the course of the hearing. Something her father was against, but something he couldn't stop.

After giving a deep and respectful bow to her mother and father, Rapunzel at first couldn't find her voice, but finally said, "Your Majesty King Frederic, and her Grace Queen Arianna of Holy Kingdom of Corona, I thank you for allowing your audience and that of your court upon this day. I Grand Princess Rapunzel of the Holy Kingdom of Corona come to you as advocate for the Right Honorable Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Giving a slight nod of his head, Frederic was proud of his daughter. "You are welcome to my court Grand Princess Rapunzel."

"Thank you." Rapunzel looked up and added, "Dad."

As everyone took their seat, Rapunzel remained standing, however looked down to her notes that were positioned on her desk. "My King, My Queen, peers of the Realm, Royal Court of Corona, I come to you on this day not as your Princess, not just as an Advocate for Arendelle, but for an advocate of all of humanity.

Our scout ships in the region have confirmed what Sir Kristoff of Arendelle warned us about. Five days ago, Glowerhaven landed between eighty to one hundred thousand infantry and cavalry in the eastern province of Arendelle. It began with the sacking of Stravhelm, last reports show them making their way northwest towards the town of Likness, in all likelihood the town has fallen. Reports of Princess Anna of Arendelle either missing or killed have not be corroborated.

They have been slowed by heavy snowfall most likely created by Queen Elsa. Also the entire Cimbrian Peninsula has been eclipsed by a storm of ice, snow, and lightning the likes of which never seen before. There is no mistake, our world is at war.

I know some of you would argue that this was not an unprovoked attack, that Arendelle started this two years ago, during the Snow Queen incident. To those, who think that must ignore the apologizes Queen Elsa gave to all effected. Restitution to those who needed it, and this Kingdom unanimously forgave Arendelle. Our two kingdoms even signed a trade agreement since then. There is no mistake, Arendelle is our ally.

No matter what Glowerhaven might publicly state, this war isn't about Weselton, or the possible danger of Queen Elsa. This war was three hundred years in the making, and we are a part of it just as much as Arendelle. You have already seen the evidence, that the mercenary guild Raven's Eye instigated this war, and today I am here to tell you why.

The goal of this conflict has one purpose, and one purpose only, to cast a shadow upon the world, to bring back a time of darkness and fright. They seek to undermine centuries of peace, and happy endings, in the name of a great evil that was purged from the land long ago. They seek a return to the Era of Darkness."

Leaning back in her seat, Frederic rubbed his chin and spoke with skepticism. "You, yourself must admit that there is no evidence that even if what you say is true, it will happen. The prophecy is three hundred years old. I will admit Raven's Eye is utilizing dark magic, we can't be sure that if they topple Arendelle the Era of Darkness would return."

Staring at her father, Rapunzel hid her nervousness well as she spoke. "That is why I must travel to the Southern Isles, to discover the remaining volumes of the book I discovered in my formal home."

"You mean this book?" Frederic said, as he picked a book from a table beside his thrown.

Nodding her head, Rapunzel replied, "Yes. I hope to find by which means the Raven's Eye seeks to return the lands to the Era of Darkness. Determine its validity and power. Make no mistake your majesty, even if they try and fail, they will try again."

"Rapunzel dear." Queen Arianna spoke softly as she looked to her daughter with all the love in the world. "We are taking about whispers, and legends. Do we risk thousands of citizens lives on just that?"

Rapunzel found her mouth was dry and her tongue like dried bark. "No my Queen. We risk thousands of our citizens on the memory of our past." When everyone wondered what she meant, Rapunzel continued. "What did our Ancestors do? If given a chance to stop the Era of Darkness would they let it slip by them? The past has taught us that it was inaction after the Folly of Prydian that lead to the Era of Darkness, and it took nearly a hundred years before it's end and the Renaissance that followed"

"We have the luxury of hindsight Princess." A Court member said.

Another one pushed the finely written paperwork Rapunzel worked on for an entire day away from him. "I feel for the people of Arendelle, Princess, but there is no physical evidence that Glowerhaven would attack us. The Suntear Crystal is the only magic we have, and we have banned its use."

"I think you answered your own question Councilor." Rapunzel said as she looked to the Suntear Crystal that rested on a pedestal between her parents. "Even if I was wrong, that the destruction of Arendelle does not bring about a return to the Era of Darkness. We hold in the heart of our kingdom they physical essence of what they inspire to destroy. The Suntear is the physical embodiment of light, do not tell me sir that you do not think they would do anything to destroy it, as well as all those who have possessed it.

With that knowledge, how could we face our people when the invasion comes, that we didn't have to stand alone? We are not debating if helping Arendelle in their time of need is a noble, or righteous act, we are debating over the petty semantics of who it would benefit."

Leaning forward, Frederic eyed his daughter and countered, "We are debating over the lives of our people Rapunzel. You are asking the fathers and sons of Corona to leave their families, and travel to a distant land to defend people they do not know. To counter a threat, who has never directly threatened them."

"But they have been threatened father." Rapunzel replied in her soft elegant voice. "When one threatens the light, they threaten all of humanity. They terrorize our dreams. They cast the shadow of doubt upon all men's heart. Our people are scared father, they crowd the docks every morning for the latest news, fearing the darkness on the horizon.

You've conscripted more soldiers, and are building more ships, in the name of calming your subjects, showing them not to fear the darkness. All you have done father is given them a very cruel gift of false hope. You know in your heart, in the part you fear to tread, that I am right. Darkness is coming.

Do we rise like the brilliant sun that represents the heart of our kingdom, or will you allow the light to set, and let darkness reign?"

There was a long pause, and all watched as the King and the Princess stared at each other with intensity. "Even if I send our army and navy to the defense of Arendelle, they have Queen Elsa and her magic. If she cannot defend her own kingdom, how can we do any good against the dark magic of the Raven's Eye?"

"We fight magic with magic." Rapunzel replied. "There is no mistake on why God spared me one final tear. I believe it was for this very moment, to banish the darkness that is spreading across the world."

"You would use our only advantage, our only defense in the name of Arendelle?" A member of the court said in aghast.

"It is not the kingdoms to do what we wish of it." Rapunzel replied with a cold authoritative tone. "The fairy of light was clear that only I can wield its power. The suntear is a part of me. It always has and it always will."

Raising his hand, Frederic leaned back in his throne and took in a deep breath. "Rapunzel. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Father." Rapunzel spoke with a hint of plea. "I know I have missed out on so much our lives together. These past five years have been the best years of my life, and I would never, ever want to jeopardize you, or your kingdom." Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she continued. "When Eugene left to save a friend it taught me that doing what is right, doing what is good, outweighs even love. He taught me sacrifice, to save me from Gothal, and I am willing to sacrifice my life, to save the world from darkness. Are you?"

Everyone looked to the king who stared at his daughter with such pride and love. Five years, of twenty-three, that is all he has had with his daughter. In those five years he became enamored by her adventurous spirit, kindness of heart, and resolute selflessness to do what was good no matter the cost.

Looking down to his court, Frederic cleared his throat and felt a bit of fear, yet an overwhelming sense of duty. "Grand Princess Rapunzel, you propose today is something I wish on no man or beast, War. The last of my family to ever declare war was my grandfather. That war was a war of treasure, and ended with the Battle of Cats Hill, that shattered the Great Union of Kingdoms and the peace earned at the end of the Era of Darkness. You are not asking us to go to war for land, not even for treasure, or even our kingdom. You ask that we go to war for an abstract and sometimes forgotten battle. You are asking us to go to war for the hearts of all of humanity.

It is a bold and seemingly impossible conflict. Yet, can we avoid it? The darkness is rising. That is a fact no one can deny. So do we stand and fight now, or wait until that tiny tear next to me, becomes the only warm light in the world? Even if there is just a sliver of a chance that this world could slip into darkness once again, we must act. A King of Corona has never declared war without unanimous consent from his court. Are there any objections."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

A cold chill hovered over Arendelle from the snow that was blanketing the east. Within the capital rested the royal castle that overlooked the port kingdom. Within the royal bed chamber's stain glass balcony doors were open. Queen Elsa had no choice for all the glass surfaces were covered in frost. She sat on her massive bed and stared thoughtfully into the night as her fingers played with the edge of her nightgowns sleeve.

She was comfortable in her magically conjured clothes, however she still preferred to sleep in her natural cotton gown. Though tonight, there was no sleep to be found, come morning she would be marching an army thirty-five thousand men into war. Her army was outnumbered, and lacked experience. She knew they had to rely on their mastery of the terrain to seize even a sliver hope of victory.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa materialized a topographical map of her kingdom made from a mist of ice crystals. She swiped her fingers and the map began to spin slowly. Her hand began to shake and the ice crystals fell to the ground.

Clenching her hand into a fist, Elsa knew why her emotions were getting the best of her powers. She was devoting nearly all of her focus onto the storm of pure rage and furry she brought down upon the Kingdom of Glowerhaven. After a calming breath, she raised her palm and the ice crystals raised and formed into a map of Glowerhaven and the storm she brought down onto them.

She could feel every snowflake she had ever created. She slowly began to cry as she focused on Glowerhaven. In the past five3 days she could estimate that nearly fifteen feet of snow covered the land, with nearly a foot of ice. The furry of her storms lightning was tearing the country apart.

Then she felt it, it stuck her right in the heart. This suffering she brought upon her enemy wasn't who she was. As the map she generated slowly floated in front of her bed, she stared at it knowing what she must do, yet she hesitated. Her thoughts turned to her sister, a sister she wasn't sure was even alive. Closing her eyes, Elsa rose her hand. Her hand began to tremble and she drew it back partly in shame and in pain.

Getting out of bed, Elsa pulled her hair back into a knotty ponytail just before exited she looked down to her outfit, and waved her hand to enhance the nightgown into a grayish blue free flowing dress, with an effortless cowl neckline and billowing fabric that made it look like she floated as she walked. Looking slightly more presentable, Elsa left her chambers. Her two handmaidens just outside snap to attention and she gave a simple smile which they knew they were not needed.

She went down the wing and entered her sisters room. She stared into the darkened, room its chilling silence was so foreign to Elsa she felt as if she walked into a stranger's room. Anna's warm heart, joyful laugh, goofy expressions, and endless love made Elsa feel hole. She crept into the room and walked by Anna's make shift shrine of all the birthday gifts she received from Elsa. Reaching the bed, Elsa gently sat on it, to stare at the two dolls crafted to look like them. They rested against the pillows in a warm embrace.

Taking the Anna doll, Elsa brought it to body and began to hug it as her tears overwhelmed her and she silently began to cry. She sat there for what seemed like hours, until a shadow was cast over the light coming in from the hall. She looked up to the sight of Dragna.

Looking away, Elsa didn't not want anyone to see her losing control. "Go away."

Taking a step forward, Dragna looked down to his bare hand in amazement to find not a touch of cold air was emanating from the room. "My Queen, the latest reports have come in. The snow has slowed the invasion, but as we feared they have already reached Likness. There is still no word on Princess Anna. Also our scout ships have seen movement among the Glowerhaven fleet. It appears a large detachment is now moving away from the cost and is no longer following their army. It is possible, they are returning home for supplies and food.

After a long breath in a desperate attempt to clear herself of tears, Elsa replied, "Thank you Master Dragna."

Taking a second step into Anna's room, Dragna stared at Elsa, conflicted on how he should feel about his queens suffering. "Your Majesty…"

"She wouldn't want this." Elsa blurted out as she began to cry again. Lowering her head into her palms she couldn't hold back her emotions. "I am causing so much suffering against the people of Glowerhaven, as retribution for what their king was doing to my people, my sister. But she would have never of allowed me to let the innocent suffer."

Dragna looked out towards the stain glass door that lead to Anna's balcony. "Your storm upon Glowerhaven has crippled their supply chain, weakened their navy and has given us the breathing room to organize a proper defense."

"People are dying Dragna!" Elsa declared as she looked up to her confidant.

Coming to Elsa, Dragna knelt before her and said, "People die in war my Queen. Glowerhaven burned Stravhelm to the ground, Likness fate will be no better."

"Because they are killing innocent people we must do the same?" Elsa question in frustration.

It took a moment for Dragna to compose his thoughts so he bowed his head. Once he knew what to say he rose his head. "My Queen, war is not something you can fight with civility, or kindness. Wars will always be won by those willing to bring violence against all those who conspire with evil."

Shaking her head, Elsa looked down to her hands. "I can't keep this storm up, I can barely control my power focusing on two fronts."

Seeing his queen's hands shake, Dragna's heart broke, he slowly reached out and took her hands and said, "My Queen, look around you. You are in control."

Peering to her left, right, and then behind her towards the balcony glass, Elsa was shocked to see that the room wasn't freezing over. When she looked back to Dragna his emotionless demeanor was next to break as he smiled. "You don't need Anna my Queen. Her love will always be in your heart."

As Elsa's eyes began to clear, Dragna felt better now that his queen was calming down. However, when he went to stand he found Elsa was holding his hands tightly. He looked back into her crystal blue eyes and froze. Elsa leaned forward, and when Dragna did not resist, kissed him upon the lips.

For a moment, Dragna did not care about honor, or chivalry, for a single moment he simply did not think as he kissed his queen. It however was only for a moment. He finally pulled away and drew his hands back away from Elsa.

At first Elsa was too shocked with herself over her boldness, but when she realized Dragna was attempting to leave she flung out her hand. The door flung shut and icy frost bloomed across the lock and handle. Dragna drew his hand back quickly from touching the door and turned in frustration. "No. No, this isn't how it works."

Standing, Elsa clenched her fists in her own frustration. "What are you so afraid of Dragna!"

With a sneer of ever growing frustration, Dragna couldn't look to Elsa in the eyes. He ran his hand through his light brown hair and pulled on the end as he found himself losing less and less control of his emotions. Elsa studied Dragna and a tinge of anger came over her as she realized a truth. "You just want to punish me, to hell with your own feels isn't that right!"

"Because you deserve it!" Dragna shouted, finally letting go of his control as his emotions were exposed like a raw nerve. "You watched as I fell in love with your sister, and the moment I confess that love to you, you rip out my heart."

Glaring at Dragna, Elsa was quick to respond, "There you go again. Get over yourself. I guess all that is left is to rip out mine. So be it, but don't for one second tell me that you might not of loved Anna, that she was simply a proxy."

Looking to Elsa in astonishment, Dragna bellowed a cynical laugh. "Now look who has to get over herself. Oh, dear. You are so desperate for someone to love you; you are willing to even steal that love from your sister. Maybe the reason you have been delaying Princess Anna and Kristoff's wedding is because you are afraid that Anna simply doesn't have enough love for the two of you!"

That remark earned Dragna a swift and chilled stinging slap across the face. Dranga kept his gaze to the floor as Elsa hissed in anger, "Why would you ever say that! I've been delaying her marriage to make sure Anna truly found her one true love. I made them wait a year just to get engaged and I hated every second of doing so, but I didn't do it for myself. I've been stonewalling Anna and Kristoff for you!"

The words from Elsa's lips fell on Dragna ears like daggers. He finally raised his head to see Elsa was crying once more, even so, she was more beautiful than ever before to Dragna. As she rubbed her eyes clear of tears she said, "You loved her so much, upon your return, I didn't think anything, not even a boyfriend would stop you from at least trying to court her. Not once did you ever attempt to be more than just the causal friend to my sister that you've always had been. I never understood why. I thought you were simply to chivalrous to ever challenge Anna's heart, but after you kissed me for the first time I knew why. At least I thought I knew."

Dragna was finding himself feeling out of breath, his heart was racing as he listened to Elsa's heart spoken words. He was speechless and watched in silence as Elsa's flicked her hand towards the door, releasing it from her frozen grip. Wrapping her arms around herself, Elsa turned her back from Dragna and said, "You are dismissed Master Dragna."

At first he simply rose a hand up to Elsa but paused, he felt betrayed, not by Elsa, but by his own thoughts. He lowered his hand wondering how he allowed himself to be so cruel to not just Elsa but to his own heart. He lowered his hand and slowly walked to the door. He opened it a crack and paused. Would he simply abandon the woman his heart desired? They were to emotional, the kingdom could be facing its final days and none of that mattered. He couldn't escape the truth. Closing the door, Dragna turned back to Elsa ran to her, she turned around and opened her arms to be overtaken by his embrace. The two wasted no time to kiss in a passion unlike any they felt before.

 **/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **/**

* * *

Taking off her crown, Rapunzel gave a calming sigh of relief. She looked over to her trusted friend Cassandra and handed the crown to her. Giving a sly smile, Cassandra held out her free hand and said. "You know you want too."

She knew her princess to well. Rapunzel at this point was too excited to care as she untied the ribbons of her soft slippers. Kicking them into the air, Cassandra easily caught the flying footwear. With her feet free of their binding, she wiggled her toes, and with one final girlish squeal of excitement, Rapunzel ran out of her cabin and onto the deck of the Royal Corona Navy's two-masted frigate the Dreamcatcher.

Running onto the deck, Rapunzel leapt over a crew member and after a hop off a stack of barrels she began to climb up into the rigging of the ship. She easily past one of the mercenary crew-members. "Hey Lance!"

With a tip of his head, Lance Strongbow a dark skinned six feet four inches, two hundred and forty pounds of pure muscle was glad to see Rapunzel finally cutting loose. Far below on the deck of the ship, Kristoff watched in amazing on how quickly the regal and elegant princess was climbing up to the top of the mast.

The ever easy to impress Olaf pointed up to Rapunzel with pure joy. "She is like a beautiful pink dress wearing monkey!"

"I hope she just knows what she is doing."

Reach the top of the mast, Rapunzel leaned off of it and looked about the sea to the four other ships in her fleet. She was in the only Royal Naval vessel custom built for Rapunzel with special modifications of her own design. The rest were converted merchant ships of her mercenary army she raised the moment she learned Raven's Eye was using dark magic. It was among her mercenary friends from the Snuggly Duckling, that she ever felt the pure freedom of adventure. Even after retaining her crown, her father was hard pressed stopping her from seeking out adventure, it wasn't until her marriage was she finally forced to settle down into the dull life of nobility.

Taking one rope into her hand and wrapping it around her lower arm than waist. Rapunzel ran across the narrow main-royal yard, and just as she reached the end she leapt forward. From the deck, Kristoff jaw dropped and said, "What the hell, are you suicidal!"

Rapunzel timing was perfect as well as her angle, as the rope reached tension as she was still gaining forward motion in her fall. It pulled her sharply towards the deck and right to Kristoff and Olaf. It forced both to dive to the deck as she rocketed by screaming in pure happiness.

Raising off the deck, Kristoff watched as Rapunzel reached the peak of her apex and spun herself around so she was facing the ship once again as returned to the deck. Just what she was about to fly past Kristoff again, she leapt from the rope and as it rolled off from around her body it put her into a spin, but turned her trajectory towards the water.

She reached out and grabbed one of the last lines of rigging from the upper main topsail and her weight forced her to begin to spin around the mast. After four spins she landed onto the deck in a tucked rolled and came up with her arms out stretched right in front of Kristoff. The mercenary crew that currently manned the Dreamcatcher all cheered to the acrobatics of the princess.

Rising to his feet, Kristoff still looked at Rapunzel as if she was insane. Walking past Rapunzel was a burly man with a battle axe on his back and a hook for a hand. "Sweet moves Raps, you still got it." The two shared a high five and a fist bump without him missing a step as he walked by.

"Who the hell are you?" Kristoff demanded to know as he watched as Rapunzel took a seat on the railing of the deck.

"I am just Rapunzel." She replied as she swung her feet and breathed in the cool sea air. "The girl behind the crown."

"Who kicks back with roughians and thugs?"

Giving Kristoff a look of disappointment, Rapunzel motioned to the man who just walked by. "Hook Hands is the best pianist in the entire kingdom." She looked over to another who was skinning fishes on the deck. "And Attila over there is better than my dad's royal chef."

With a skepticism, Kristoff looked the man she pointed at than back to the princess. "I think I've seen him on a wanted poster."

Princess gave a moment for Kristoff to register the annoyance in her eyes before she said, "Being a bit judgement don't you think?"

Olaf looked about to all the unique and different people on board the ship and covered his mouth with excitement. "They are all amazing! I want to meet them all."

As Olaf ran off to meet the crew, Kristoff turned back and leaned on the railing. He gave Rapunzel one more glance to see she was looked back, he did the same, to see that Corona was barely visible on the horizon. "Thank you Rapunzel." Peering once more to the princess, he smiled. "Thank you for convincing your father to help Arendelle."

Nudging Kistoff with her elbow, Rapunzel said, "No problem. All we have to do is convince the Southern Isles to let us go into their Royal Library and find a three-hundred-year old book and with it discover a way to stop Raven's Eye and their dark magic, if we don't by the time my dad with the main army catch up to us, he might turn the army back."

"That's the easy part."

The two shared a small laugh as Cassandra walked up to them and said, "Feeling better Raps?"

"Always after a good swing Cas," Rapunzel replied. "I do miss it."

Being slightly higher than Kristoff, Rapunzel patted him on the head. "I think I scared Sir Ice Master."

Brushing off Rapunzel's hand, Kristoff crossed his arm and slowly began to realize that the nicknaming and teasing was more a sign of affection for Rapunzel, than insulting. "Sorry if I can't share in everyone's joy. My homeland is engulfed in war, the love of my life could be dead for all I know, and I am on my way to meet the family of the man who tried to kill her. Technically he did kill her, for like ten seconds."

Crossing her arms, Cassandra leaned back against the ship railing. "That's nothing, Prince Eugene was dead for like twenty seconds, before Raps saved him."

"This isn't a competition Cass." Rapunzel interrupted as she gave a sympathetic look to Kristoff. "Kristoff, that is the darkness. You can't let it get to you. You have to think of the light."

"How?"

Taking Kristoff by the hands, Rapunzel pulled Kristoff away from railing and to the center of the deck between the forward and main mast. Looking back to Cassandra she gave a smirk putting two fingers in her mouth she whistled loudly. This had Rapunzel pull Kristoff down to duck, as a battle axe flew over and struck near the head of a man sitting in the chair with an accordion.

Kristoff looked over to see where the axe came from, to see hook hand was sitting at a piano. He then looked to Rapunzel spun letting her dress flow out around her. "Ah, you liking singing too."

Point to Kristoff, Rapunzel began to sing.

" _We have to think of the light_

 _It's not just love and hope forget about love and fun_

 _From sadness, to joyful,_

 _Let it all come out."_

Relaxing himself, Kristoff simply went with the flow as he was pulled into the song. Rapunzel was showing she was just animated as Anna when it comes to her love and joy of singing. Olaf was quick to join into the dancing with the rest of the crew.

" _A time of peace is when the final tear of war has dried_

 _Will we see the last of bloodshed that has always been_

 _I still believe we can learn to cherish every life_

 _Why must time repeat itself and hatred rise again_

 _Through the dark and through the pain_

 _Now it's time to pave the way_

 _The road ahead is long but someday we'll see tomorrow_

With a smile on his face, Kristoff went over to Rapunzel and leaned on her shoulder and pointed at her and sung,

" _We have to think of the light,_

 _Remember of love, and stay strong,_

 _From war, to Peaceful,_

 _Let it all come out."_

With Kristoff joining into the musicality of the moment, Rapunzel spun to face him as she continued to sing,

" _We gotta open our hearts_

 _Reach out in times of sorrow_

 _Don't fear, don't threat_

 _And Never give up hope!"_

Finishing her dance with the rest of the crew, she was standing directly in front of Kristoff. He smirked as he took her hands and pulled her into a final spin and sung out.

" _Let every impulse ring it in,_

 _strike fire in the hearts of men,_

 _for its time to begin!"_

The crew cheered to the moral lifting song, and Rapunzel clapped and bowed to Kristoff for his singing talents. Though Eugene could sing, it wasn't something he did as a pastime. Feeling better about his future, Kristoff couldn't stop himself from giving Rapunzel a warm hug lifting her off the ground. After the shared embrace, he placed Rapunzel on the ground and the two while still holding each other's arms.

The two began to blush as both felt something they knew they shouldn't. Stepping away from each other, Kristoff turned his back and looked about the ship. "Going to see if the crew needs any help."

Gripping her wedding ring, Rapunzel was feeling sick to her stomach. "No problem, I have stuff to do." Without a second look, she quickly walked off the deck and into her cabin.

Closing the door, she leaned up against it and shook her head in disappointment. "That was so stupid. Why did that just happen."

Pushing off the door, she goes to her bed and picked up a small painting she had done of Prince Eugene. She stared at it longingly feeling relief that her heart was still in love with him. She barely heard her door open and close. Cassandra felt for her princess, she walked over and sat beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong Rapunzel."

Falling back onto her bed, Rapunzel held the painting to her chest. "It feels like I did."

"You're pregnant Raps," Cassandra whispered. "Your body is changing and it will change everything about you. Your emotions will get the better of you. Also what is so wrong about feeling something for other people, it's normal. Kristoff is a friend."

"I should have hit Eugene with a frying pan the night he left." Rapunzel looked back on the day Eugene left to save his friend. "He was being to charming, the same way he always gets after he does something wrong."

"Or stupid, or self-centered, or dangerous." Cassandra added.

Raising her finger in agreement, Rapunzel continued. "Well the joke is on him. His little preemptive strike in making up to me for doing something stupid just got him fatherhood."

"Great payback." Cassandra replied. "Putting yourself through morning sickness, hormonal mood swings, and nine months of bloating, and back pain, all ending in you going through hours of endless and excruciating pain. You really showed him."

"I know, I totally did." Rapunzel replied.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

"Queen Elsa?" A confused and hesitant palace servant said as he knocked at the door.

Opening her eyes wide, Elsa felt the warmth of the sun coming through the windows of the room. The only problem, it wasn't her room. She hesitantly looked to the other side of the bed to see it was vacant. When she slowly rose, she was forced to cover up her body as she looked about the room she was in. One look down to herself to see her lack of garments, all of last night came back to her.

"Shit..."

She quickly snapped her hand to the door freezing the lock so no one can come in. She than called out. "Everything is fine, thank you!" After looking about frantically, Elsa couldn't find her clothes and whispered to herself, "Where are they, where are they?"

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Finally seeing her clothes, a good distance from her bed, Elsa began to reach out. "Nothing! I am good, nothing is happening, you can go now!" Reaching out to far while trying to not only stay in the bed but keep the blankets covering her, she fell out slamming into the ground. Looking up and clearing her mess of a hair out of her face she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "I have magic dummy."

Flicking her wrist her clothes are surrounded by a mist of ice and fly into her arm, they glow bright white and meld into glowing liquid that flows under the blanket and wraps around her body. Standing the white glow faded and turned into her classic glittering blue dress. Feeling far more secure she looked to a mirror to see her hair was a total mess. Waving her hand, water vaper goes through her hair soaking it and then as ice crystals formed they brushed out the previous day's grime and combed at the same time. Finally, the ice mist braided her hair into her favorite French braid and rest it over her shoulders. They then collected at each braid and formed into little snowflakes

A great calm came over Elsa and she felt a glow around her like never before. She found a peace she hadn't felt since she last saw Anna. She looked to the balcony door, and as she walked to it, ice mist formed around the handles and opened to door for her. She breathed in the cool air and allowed the sun to warm her body and heart.

It was a night she never thought possible, and it opened up more than her eyes, but also her mind. She looked to the south, and felt her vicious storm still hammering the entire kingdom of Glowerhaven. Rising her arms, Elsa closed her eyes and focused on the storm. She felt every part of it, and was reminded of the rage she felt when she summoned it. A rage she was wrong to project upon others. Dragna was right that the storm was helping her kingdom, but it wasn't worth what it made her kingdom look like. After a long and heavy breath, Elsa drew back the storm, however she left its impact, to bring a middle ground between strategies of war, and mercy upon her enemy.

Thrusting her arms back into her with closed firsts she felt the power of the storm return to her and invigorated her spirit to have such power back. She looked down to the courtyard to see her army's officers and generals preparing for the long march ahead. Just outside the gate she knew her army was waiting. She turned and exited the balcony and as she crossed through Anna's room, her clothes began to glow once more and transform into a now mix of her crystal blue dress and her magical ice armor.

Exiting Anna's room, she gave one final look back and gave a small look of guilt. "Anna doesn't have to know."

Closing the door, she turned and made her way down the steps and outside to the courtyard. There stood her Generals and of course the head of the Scouts, Master Dragna. He barely showed any emotion as he joined his fellow soldiers in bowing to their queen.

"I have ended the storm I placed over Glowerhaven."

Everyone rose and one General stared to Elsa in disbelief. "With all due respect my Queen, but why the hell would you do that?"

"Arendelle will not be remembered as the nation that made innocent civilians suffer for the acts of their king. I will not allow fear to guide me, or my kingdom. We've walked that path once before, and never again." Everyone remained silent as Elsa walked pass them to their table that held a map of the kingdom, and metal tokens representing the battle lines and how much land has been taken in the invasion.

"We will not stoop to their level; we are better than that." Elsa declared as she looked at the map.

A second general stepped forward, "My Queen, there are no rules in war."

"I know that." Elsa stated with a smile as she turned to him. "War isn't won by breaking all the rules. They are won by the heart of the soldiers fighting it, and the heart of those that lead them."

She turned back to the table, and raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist, ice began to form and first into the skeleton, then a clear translucent body formed and feathers of a massive Eurasian eagle-owl. Rubbing her hands together, she blew on them and formed an ice crystal that glowed a bright blue. It floated into the Owl's place of a heart and the bird magically came to life. Its great wingspan was larger than six feet and it screeched with great pride.

Sitting at the table, Elsa took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. Dragna finally spoke as he looked over shoulder. "My majesty, what are you writing?"

"I am writing to King Rasmus, I wish to seek a seize of hostilities, so that peace and trade talks can begin."

Once more a general stepped forward. "Are you kidding me! Our people are dying our nation is dying!"

She knew the rage, and fear that her general was feeling, but would not allow such emotions to lead her heart again. "I will not allow this hatred and bloodshed be the future of our kingdom. Finishing her letter, she rolled it up and pressed her thumb over it and sealed it with the Crest of Arendelle made of ice.

Going to her ice owl, Elsa ran her hands across it's feathers and it snuggled close to its creator. Placing the note in its beak she stepped back and watched as it opened its massive wings and after a few great flaps it flew off heading south. Turning to her generals, Elsa smiled at them all. "My friends, we will not change who we are as a people, that is how we fall from the light and that path only leads us to darkness."

Placing his hand on his belt, Dragna looked to the generals before he looked to his queen. "That sentiment is true, but it is hard to stand for light when we are dead? Good intentions will not save us from this war."

A loud rumbling of something hard rolling across stone had all pause. Elsa ignored her Generals who reached for the handled of their swords and walked past them. She watched as dozens of large round stones rolled through the open gates and formed into four lines before transforming into their humanoid forms. They stood with short spears in their hands and swords on their belts.

"Trolls?" One General whispered.

Elsa looked to them in shock, she didn't recognize any of them outright, but she only really knew Grand Pabbie. Stepping forward one of the rock trolls gave a bow to the queen. When he did all of other rock trolls came to attention and saluted with their spears.

Rising from his bow, the troll spoke in a harden mature voice. "I am Geir son of Nils, we stand before you to answer your call."

"My call?" Elsa questioned.

Nodding his head, Geir replied, "The call to arms in defense of Arendelle. We the rock trolls of the Valley of the Living Rock stand ready to serve."

Kneeling before the small two-foot-tall troll, Elsa smiled, "Geir son of Nils, it would be my honor to stand alone side your as allies." Standing, Elsa turned to her Generals, make ready the army."

The Generals and Dragna bowed, and when they rose one called out. "Make ready the Queen's horse."

Holding up her hand, Elsa shook her head. "No need." She turned and began walking towards the gate. As she did, Ice and snow formed around her, and slowly she rose up, when the swirling power of magic ended, Elsa was riding on an enormous red dear made of snow with antlers made of ice.

Her Generals and Officers all mounted their horses, as well the troll's transformation back into stone and began to follow Elsa. Elsa paused at the edge of the bridge that lead to the city, coming up on horseback, Dragna looked to his queen not as a soldier, but as a man. "My Queen."

Nodding her head, Elsa moved forward, and as she entered the town she made her way to the main square, where her army stood in formation. She looked to them all to see fear and uncertainty. Smiling, Elsa rose her hand into the air and launched a burst of her magic skyward bursting into a brilliant blue burst of light. This had all of them come to attention, as their officers joined their respective regiments.

Elsa led them towards the town gates through the main road. Lined along the road, stood the mothers and daughters of her soldiers. She watched as they began to throw purple heather onto street. One little girl ran up to the queen and held out a crown wreath made of the beautiful purple with a black center flower. Graciously excepting gift, Elsa placed in on her head.

Riding slightly behind his Queen, Dragna also takes a wreath, this one however was placed around the neck. This was no celebration, and not one of the women and girls who lined the streets had a smile on their faces. Elsa saw fear, and sorrow but also pride. She was marching their husbands and sons to war, and they knew many would not be coming back.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Sheaving her sword into her scabbard on her back, Anna looked to Airi with a hesitant smile. Blushing, Airi allowed the princess the pat her on the back. It helped her calm down as she too sheaved her sword. Kneeling down Anna placed her hand over Airi's.

"You will be okay. You are not trembling as much anymore, and your color has returned to your cheeks."

"Thank you Princess," Airi replied. "This is still a crazy plan."

"Nah." Anna thought over the plan in her head and did everything she could to convince herself that what they were about to do was a great plan. "Nonsense, this is a great plan." She stood and looked over to who she knew as Ranger as he put the finishing touches on a makeshift sled. "We go sledding down the hillside towards the town, in the cover of darkness the Glowerhaven forces will not see us. We cross the bridge that they are currently using, then sneak through the town, then make our way across the fields to the forests edge. Hopefully all while not killing anyone."

"You know that will not be possible." Airi whispered as she stood to her feet. "We will have to kill people."

Nodding her head, Anna held her by the hand as they walked to the sled. "I know Airi. But, the courageous ones, are the ones who prepare for war but strive for peace."

"Well ladies." Flynn said as he presented the tightly bound logs of wood that made up the sled. "Are you all ready?"

Shouldering her crossbow, Anna pulled back its string locking it into place. Airi nodded her as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. Flynn saw that both knew this was a dangerous plan, but it was all they could do. Anna took the lead, with Airi in the middle and Flynn in the rear and to help steer the sled. With the ladies on board, Flynn began a running push giving the sled momentum just as its speed reached faster than his feet, Flynn leapt on the sled.

Its speed was a lot faster than any of those on the sled planned for. Everyone held on tightly as Flynn desperately maneuvered the sled past trees and rock outcroppings. With speeds only increasing, Anna looked back to Flynn. "Ranger, not to be a nag but I think we are going a bit too fast!"

"You think!" Flynn screamed as he was now forced to give up on trying to break with his feet. As the flicking lights from the touches held by the soldiers near the bridge were growing, Flynn realized they were not going to stop anywhere near where they intended. He turned to a new plan, and with his weight, shifted the sled to head straight for the bridge.

"This is going to be close!"

With Anna's words, the sled hit an outcropping and launched into the air. When it landed it came into view of the Glowerhaven soldiers. The where unprepared for the sled, and ran in terror from the speeding sled. As the sled struck the cleared stone street, the sled finally began to slow from the fiction.

Anna and her company had to duck form a sword swing, by passing soldiers, and all were being narrowly missed by flying arrows. When Airi called out, Anna looked up to see a soldier with a bow directly in front of them knocking an arrow. She quickly raised her crossbow and at the last second aimed for his knee and fired.

Her aim was good enough to strike the solider in the thigh, and causing his arrow to fly off track. The sled finally slowed to a stop in the middle of the bridge. Flynn rose his crossbow and fired at an approaching soldier striking him in the chest.

Anna turned to him and glared as she was reloading her own crossbow. "What did I say Ranger!"

Letting his crossbow drop on its should harness, Flynn pulled out his sword and called out as he parried a strike. "Oh shove it Princess!"

Anna pulled Airi from the sled, as Flynn pushed his attacker to the ground. The three than ran across the bridge as fast as they could. Anna led the way and saw four soldiers running towards them. She raised her crossbow and pointed it at one's feet and fired. The bolt mark was true and it nailed one soldier's foot to the ground, as he screamed out, Anna and Airi drew their swords and charged the three remaining fighters.

True to her word, Anna's first attack was not to kill her opponent but to throw him off balance so she could kick him in the chest knocking him back to the wall of the bridge. She charged forward throwing her shoulders into him knocking him over the edge and into the river. Taking Anna's lead, Airi as well does not go for the kill, instead parries one strike than counters with a strike across the man's calf dropping him to the ground in pain. She gives a punch to his face with her hilt knocking him to the ground.

"Seriously ladies!" Flynn shouts as he fires his crossbow killing the final soldier who was behind Anna ready to kill her.

Anna turned and watched as the man fell to her feet. She had no time to question Flynn's actions as he took her by the arm forcing her to run. They reached the end of the bridge and came to a stop as there were dozens of soldiers around them. Anna sheaved her sword and raised and armed her crossbow.

Looking back to the bridge Airi saw a dozen more soldiers running to them. "Any ideas?"

Her eyes scanning ever section of the town she was in; Anna did everything not to let panic overcome her she saw what she needed. She fired and struck a lantern that overhung from a cart. Soldiers that surrounded them began laugh wondering why she would waste her shot.

A grin on Anna's face was all they got in reply. One soldier finally realized why as he looked to the cart the lantern was now burning in. It was the cart carrying the highly valuable, and destructive siege mortars and their black powder. The explosion sent a fireball nearly a hundred feet into the air as and mortar rounds blew apart the buildings around it.

With the enemy either knocked to their feet or running for cover, Anna looked to her friends and shouted, "Let's go!"

All three made their escape with only the need to punch out a couple soldiers who were recovering from the explosion. With the main road filled with soldiers, Anna turned down a side street sprinted until she saw the path blocked by more soldiers. She had no choice but to turn and leap through a window crashing onto a table and rolling off of it onto the floor. Airi and Flynn followed suit and when they rose they saw a family handled in the corner of their home scared.

Coming to their side, Anna knelt before them. "Why are you here? Why didn't you evacuate?"

The father, looked to the child that sat next to him holding dearly onto his arm. "My son is sick, he was in no condition to travel." Feeling the head of the boy, Anna grimaced to find that the boy had a fever. The man squinted his eyes and realized who he was speaking to. "Princess Anna."

"How many remained in the town?" Anna demanded.

"Hundreds of us, my lady."

Standing, Anna looked to Flynn and Airi, "We can't stay here we are endangering them."

The others had no complaints and followed the Princess through the house and out the back down a narrow side street. Just as they reached an intersection, they are ambushed by four soldiers. Once more Anna was forced to draw her sword, and parried a round of strikes, she used her own to throw the soldier off balance, and disarm him. Free of his weapon, Anna slapped him across of his head with the flat side of her sword. She turned to see Airi was handling her own attack, and Flynn was fighting the remaining two. She rose her crossbow and armed it, and just when she was about to fire it was shattered in her arms by a sword strike.

Falling to the ground, she drew her sword. As soon as she stood, she had to parry attack from two fresh soldiers who had enter the fray. She dropped low and sliced at one of her attacker's legs, when he fell to his knees she kicked him in the chest. She stood with sword at the ready, but wasn't ready for the arrow that screaked across the air, and struck her in the shoulder.

Flynn slit the throat of his final attacker and yelled out, "Anna!"

He Rushed to the Anna's side and struck down the closet Glowerhaven soldier. Her looked about to see more coming. He looked to his shoulder at Pascal and said, "I am sorry my old friend."

He and Airi stood around the wounded Princess with weapons raised ready to fight to the death. Just as the first dozen soldiers reached them one crumbled to the ground with an arrow in his chest. The rest slow their charge after a second fell to an arrow. Leaping from a roof top, a figure dressed in the cloak of an Arendelle scout lands in front of Anna with bow and arrow in hand firing and killing a third soldier. The bells of the town church began to ring and all looked to the center of the town to see a man standing on the belfry calling out, "Protect Princess Anna!

Looking back to Flynn the woman scout yelled. "Run you fools!"

Helping Anna to her feet, Airi did as she was told, with Flynn following them attacking any soldier who came close to them. Just when he thought he was to be cut off, men and woman come charging from their homes tackling the soldiers or striking them with makeshift weapons. The Arendelle Scout slowly fell back firing the last of her arrows at the advancing soldiers. When they got close she drew out her two short swords and began to cut them down without mercy.

Anna fell to her feet as the pain from her wound brought her to agony. Airi tried to bring her back to her feet but had to stop and defend herself from attack. Standing, Anna desperate to stay alive swung her sword slicing Airi's attacker across his back. She could barely stand still long, as Airi and Flynn began to pull her down the street.

When they reached the town gates, Flynn increased his speed, pulling Anna with him. Anna simply looked back to see the soldiers were overtaking the untrained and under armed townsfolk. She simply couldn't let them die. Pushing off of Airi, Anna fell to the ground when Flynn and Airi went to pick her back up, she pulled back from them. She shook her head and looked to Flynn. "Ranger, this isn't your war. Get Airi out of here. My place is with my people."

"Don't be an idiot Princess!" Flynn yelled at her.

Holding her shoulder, Anna looked back into town and gripped her sword tightly. "I said go!"

Anna charged forward with her sword at the ready. The Arendelle scout had to slide to a stop in the snow when she saw Anna run back towards the town. "Anna!" She stood to go after her, but was struck in the abdomen with an arrow. Falling to the ground, she held onto her body in pain.

Anna stumbled to all fours and stared as blood poured from her shoulder. Just as she was about to rise to her feet again she was struck in the back of the head with a frying pan. Standing over the now unconscious Princess, Flynn picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Turning to the injured scout, Flynn called out. "Can you walk?"

Standing, the Scout broke the air shaft off and nodded her head. They three rejoined Airi and fled into the snow covered fields. When they reached a small frozen over creek, Flynn leapt over it but fell on his landing dropping Anna. Airi easily made it across, with the scout doing the same. She moaned in pain from her injury and drew out her very last arrow this one was not meant to kill and its end was wrapped in cloth and covered in black oil with a flint bladed tip. Striking the tip against a rock, she finally drew a spark that ignited the head of the arrow. Drawing it back she shot it into the creek and the surface of the water ignited into flames.

"Just a little petroleum and quicklime."

Flynn could care less, because it provided the cover they needed to flee into the woods. Even with Anna over his should and his pack on his back, Flynn ran on pure adrenalin. He and the scout had the same idea, head north, the entirely wrong direction to throw their enemies off their tracks.

With two miles of distance between them and the town of Likness, Flynn legs finally gave out and he fell into the snow dropping Anna once more. He came to her side, and went to his pack to retrieve a tunic. As he tore it apart he looked to the Scout who was leaning against a tree holding her stomach. "What is your name Scout?"

Digging into her wound, the scout hissed in pain as she pulled out the tip of the arrow. "Karina Tennfjord."

"Daughter of Oaken Tennfjord?" Flynn said in surprise.

Ripping her own clothes, Karina looked over to Flynn. "Seriously, does everyone know who my dad is."

"A small hobby of mine, knowing the wealthiest merchants of kingdoms," Flynn replied as he pulled off Anna's cloak and ripped her shirt open revealing what remained of the arrows shaft. After a few moments of examining the wound he pulled out the arrow, and began to pack the wound. "Damn it, she will not stop bleeding."

Airi came to Flynn side and with trembling hands took Anna's. "Is there anything I can do?"

Glancing to Airi, Flynn thought for a moment and knew what he needed wasn't going to be good for Anna. "I need you to start a fire, quickly!" Flynn took off his pack and continued, "I have lamp oil in my bag."

Quickly going through the pack, Airi retrieved the oil, she stood and ran around the trees looking for dead branches, knowing live wood would create smoke. After gather an arm full of wood she rushed back to the group, and began to dig out the snow until she hit the ground. Throwing the wood inside she poured in the oil onto it, with a few strikes of flint and tinder the wood flashed into burst of flames.

Going into Anna's satchel he pulled out one of her crossbow bolts and called out. "I need you to put pressure on her wound."

Airi did as she was told and Flynn took the bolt to the fire. Looking down to the unconscious Anna, Airi began to cry. "Please Anna, please don't die."

Moaning in pain Karina looked to Flynn in skepticism. "What are you doing to the Princess."

"Oh good you're still alive?" Flynn pondered out loud as he heated up the tip of the bolt.

Grabbing her bow, she drew an arrow and tried to knock it, but she could barely pull it back. "You will not harm the Princess!"

With tears in her eyes, Airi looked to Karina, "What are you talking about?"

Motioning to Airi, and Flynn she replied, "You wear the cloaks of the Raven's Eye. They are practitioners of dark magic. I've killed enough of them to know you are nothing but evil."

"So is Anna," Flynn snapped at Karina. "Is she a member of Raven's Eyes." Looking to the black cloak Anna was wearing, Karina hesitated. She watched as Flynn came back over to Anna. He moved Airi over and looked to her with the crossbow bolt with the white hot tip. "Hold her down."

"But she is unconscious," Airi said.

Pulling open Anna's wound, Flynn flinched as blood began to squirt in pulses out of the princess's superior thoracic vain. He slowly and steadily lowered the bolt. Karina yelled out, "If you screw that up you will destroy the vain, you could kill her!"

"Not helping!" Flynn shouted as he lowered the bolt closer to the wound. He looked up to Airi who had mounted on top of Anna and was holding her body down and nodded, before he pressed the bolt tip onto the wound.

Anna eyes opened wide and she began to scream in pain. When she tried to get up, Airi forced her back down. Flynn finished with two more tips of the bolt, causing Anna to scream two more times. When she was about to scream for a fourth, a clean part of her cape was stuffed in her mouth. Both Flynn and Airi looked up to see Karina holding the gag in Anna's mouth.

Finished with the bolt Flynn tossed it, and went to his pack and pulled out a needle and thread. After holding the needle in the flame for a moment, he pulled it out and threaded it. Grabbing a flask from the pack, he opened it and poured it onto Anna's wound. The Princess began to thrash about and Flynn pinned her shoulder down and smiled when he looked to Anna who wanted to scream in terror at the pain she was in.

"Don't worry Ginger." Flynn began to stich the wound. "There will never be a scar." Anna's eye narrowed and Flynn shrugged. "Mostly not a scar." As soon as he began to stich Anna reeled in pain with each needle stick. Looking over to Flynn's skill with the needle and thread, "Wow, that is really good?"

Finishing the final stich, Flynn bit off the string and covered Anna's shoulder with her torn clothes and cloak. He looked to Karina and she pulled out Anna's gag. Catching her breath, Anna looked about. "I need chocolate, or wine, yeah wine. Would it be to bold for me to maybe ask for something harder?

Seeing that Anna's quirkiness has returned, Flynn smiled and handed her the flask. Never drinking something as strong, Anna rush to dull the pain had her choke on it. Flynn was about to laugh when Karina collapsed in the snow. Giving a sigh, Flynn looked to Airi and gave a sigh.

 **/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Stepping out of her tent, Queen Elsa looked out to her army and felt slightly sorry for them. Overnight at the request of her Generals, she had it snow three inches, to prepare them for entering the warzone that was currently under three feet of snow. They seemed to be coping well, after all they were Nordic, cold and snow was a part of life. She took in a deep breath and looked to her side to see Dragna was walking up to her.

"Morning report?"

Nodding his head, Dragna gave a small bow and said, "Your Majesty." After his bow, Dragna placed his hands behind his back. "There has been some developments. The Glowerhaven's main force has slowed to a crawl after taking Likness. You knocked out every bridge along the Kvina River, effectively you doubled their march distance and put them through narrower roads and rougher terrain. Adding the fact, we've been burning any chance they could resupply from our own food stores, they are most likely running out of food."

Tilting her head, Elsa wanted to reach out and at least touch Dragna, but knew she couldn't. Looking to the south for a moment, Elsa said, "At the expense of destroying our food reserves for winter."

"Luckily we have a Queen that can insure a mild winter," Dragna said with a small smile.

Shrugging her shoulders, Elsa couldn't argue with the statement. "So I guess we are going to totally ignore what happened."

Giving a small sigh, Dragna did his best not to show any emotions. "At least until the war is over, My Queen." With that out of the way, Dragna cleared his throat before continuing. "Back to the matter at hand, my Queen. Though Glowerhaven has stopped its advance, the Raven's Eye has not. They have gathered their forces, and will be moving on to Torhild by midday."

Tilting her head and placing her hand on her chin. "That doesn't make any sense. Why are they rushing? They should now we've mobilized and are on the march. Have we captured any Glowerhaven scouts?"

"None," Dragna replied. "Every one we've encountered has been Raven's Eye. And we still haven't been able to capture one of them."

"Did you try asking nicely."

Smiling, Dragna looked in the direction Elsa was to see something was flying towards them. "No."

Holding out her arm, the giant eagle-owl made of ice landed on it with a scroll in his mouth. Spitting the scroll out, Elsa caught it and smiled. "Thank you Snowflake." Dragna raised an eye brow as the eagle-owl smiled proudly and flew off Elsa's arm and landed on the top of her tent. Elsa broke the Seal of Glowerhaven, and opened up the scroll. After reading the scroll, Elsa frowned. Looking to Dragna, Elsa handed him the scroll. "Short version. Thanks, but no thanks."

"It was worth a shot." Dragna replied.

Walking over to a table that had a map of the region on it, Elsa leaned on it, and looked down to the map staring at Torhild. "It's a trap." Pushing off the table, Elsa looked to her conjured mount and it started to come to her. Turning to the hundreds of tents of her army, Elsa said, "Find General Dabria, Farrin, and Geir. We march to Torhild."

Looking about, Dragna took Elsa's hand and whispered, "If it's a trap why would we do that?"

Elsa realized how hard it was for Dragna to show even a little emotion in public. She pulled her arm back, touching where he touched and smiled. "It's okay Dragna. The trap is for me."

Raising his finger, Dragna replied, "Wait, how does that make it any better? These people are crazy they fight to the death. They are full of hate, and malice. Black magic is the only explanation. It is simply too dangerous, what could we hope to accomplish by walking into a trap."

Mounting her deer made of ice, Elsa looked down to Dragna, "It will give me a chance to ask them nicely."

Giving a small bow Dragna went off to do the bidding of the Queen. Elsa spent the few hours it took for her forces to break camp on her ice and snow mount meeting with her soldiers and using her magic to help. The march to Torhild for Elsa didn't feel like the four hours it actually took to get to the outskirts.

Anger was Elsa's first expression, as she looked down to the small town of Torhild. It was already under attack, and the light haze of smoke coming from the town drifted towards Elsa. The smell of burnt wood had her narrow her eyes. When her generals came to her side she glanced to them as they drew out their swords.

"No." Elsa said as she rose her arm.

"The Scouts said there is little more than a hundred, we can easily crush them."

Looking to her General, Elsa shook her head. "No. That's what makes it a trap. I will handle this. Move archers to the front, just in case of stragglers. Please, have our scouts move in closer for support."

Coming up to Elsa's side Dragna had a sheer look of panic in his eyes, despite his calm demeanor. "My Queen that's crazy."

"I said the Scouts can support." Elsa replied. "No Arendellian blood will be spilled this day!"

Looking away from Elsa, Dragna was doing his best to remain calm. "You can't go in there alone."

She did her best not to laugh but with a large smile on her face, she looked back to Dragna. "Who said I am going in there alone?"

Without a second thought, Elsa kicked her heels against her summoned mount, and it charged forward. The two Generals, looked to Dragna and called out. "Go support Master Dragna."

"Scouts on me!"

Elsa had a large lead and only increased with the speed as she rose her hand into the air. A thunderous roar ripped through valley and off the mountains. Dragna and the Generals looked about as did the army behind them. An archer that stood ready with his bow pointed out to the northwest tree line. The trees were swaying and the fresh snow on their branches were falling.

The ground began to rumble as the trees shook more violently when suddenly bursting through the tree line came the massive twenty-four-foot-tall tiara wearing Marshmallow along with a hundred other giant snowmen. Elsa looked into the town to see that blacked cloaked figures of the Raven's Eyes were franticly running to defensive positions.

Though she felt bad about having it snow on soldiers, she had another purpose. She could feel all the snow in the town, and with it every living thing within it. This made her realize that those figures in the black cloaks where simply that, figures, barely life. Volley of arrows were being let loose towards Elsa, which she easily dismissed by freezing them to the point of shattering them into dust.

Just as she approached the first houses of the town, she leapt off her mount just as the snow gave way underneath. These Raven's Eyes clearly had no idea how far Elsa's powers had advanced. A simple pitfall covered in snow was easily detectable and laughable. She landed onto a pillar of ice, and leapt off that and froze the incoming arrows with ease. With one hand she summoned an elevated platform of ice, just as she landed on a fresh pair blades for skating. Once on it she began a continuous creation of a slick track.

With the increase speed of sliding down an ice track, Elsa saw the first of the black cloaked figures and fired ice shared at them pinning them to the wall of a building. As her ice track reached the street level, she was forced to turn it right into an another attacker. This knocked the man into the air, and she projected ice around him pinning him in midair. She rose her track to be eye level with the figure. When she placed her hand on the man's heart, she came to the realization that these weren't people, not any more.

Leaping from her stationary position she began to generate more track and the next group of attacker, she shot ice lances directly into their hearts. When struck their bodies shrieked in pain before crumbling into ash and soot. She spun quickly to see an attacker was leaping off a roof towards her, but didn't come close as Marshmallow body slammed him to the ground.

Lunging, to dodge an arrow, Elsa snapped back and preformed a flip spin while striking three targets at once with ice lances. Before she landed onto the ground she generated more ice track and began to hydroblade. This had her gliding across the ice as it angled sharply with her body stretched in a very low position, almost horizontal to the ice. As she pulled the one eighty she leapt into a sequence of jumps striking down every enemy she saw. She landed onto the ground and rolled to dodge a sword swing.

She kept her movement forward by coating the ground in front of her in ice, and rolling into a small sled made of ice. As she stood she looked to four men charging her with swords. She entered some of her already made track, and began to turn to face them. As she reached the right angle she watched two drop from arrows to the heart. The final two she simply took down with ice lances. Looking back, she saw that Dragna and the Scouts were doing their part.

Jumping off the sled she began to generate new track as she swept through the town seeing that most of the Raven's Eye were being over whelmed by the hundred snow monsters she summoned. Pleased by this she swung by Marshmallow as he tossed up two of the attackers into the air. After two successful ice lance strikes by Elsa as she spiraled around Marshmallow, they exchanged a fist bump and a high five as she leapt between to segments of track.

When she felt her cape get clipped by an arrow she couldn't see the attack, but with a flick of her wrist, Snowflake came screeching down and snatched the would be sniper from his perch in the church bell tower and flung it into the air for Elsa to lance.

She found herself looping back where she started and saw that the first five Raven's Eye thugs she captured had escaped she looked about and saw they were engaging the Arendelle Scouts. A woman of her word, Elsa turned towards them and after a wave of her hand generated a wall of ice between them and her scouts. She then had the wall shoot out dozens of spikes turning the would be murderers into ash. Closing her fist and pointing to the wall it shattered into dozens of tiny humanoid figures made of ice standing only a foot tall. They all began to charge into the town to assist Marshmallow and his company.

Sweeping back into town, she found she was running out of targets as the Ice-lings were dragging out those who were hiding out to be crushed by her snow monsters. She looked north to see many were fleeing, and with a smirk she saw that her Scouts where already picking them off. She gave a whistle and stopped generating her track, she fell right onto her Ice mount and began charging towards the north. Only needing to dispatch a handful with ice lances along the way.

Reaching the other side of Torhild, Elsa saw that Dragna and his fellow Scouts were about to strike down the final Raven's Eye follower and called out. "Wait!"

Casting her magic, she encased the black cloaked man's arms and legs in ice. He fell to the ground as Elsa came riding up. Leaping off of her mount she landed in front of him and generated ice around the foe, immobilizing him and lifting him into a standing position. "Will you be so kind enough to surrender."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Running through the woods as fast as he could, Flynn Rider was forced to leap to the ground as two arrows flew over his head. Rolling to his back, he looked back to the two Glowerhaven soldiers closing in on horseback. Scurrying to his feet, Flynn was feeling very nostalgic even if he was running for his life. When he finally reached a clearing, at the base of a mountainside. He gave a sigh of release until he tripped and fell into a creek. As he stood to get up an arrow struck right next to his hand.

Turning Flynn looked to see the men with arrows at the ready. "Well guys it looks like you got me. I surrender."

"Surrender." One of the soldiers bellowed. "You are going to die."

Wincing, Flynn shrugged his shoulders and said, "Bye."

Just as the two men realized Flynn wasn't scared a crossbow bolt struck one right in the chest. As the other rose his bow to look for the attack, a bolt struck him in the chest knocking him off his horse. Standing up and, ringing out his cloak, Flynn hissed, "Seriously!"

"Sorry Flynn." Airi said, as she came out from her hiding spot.

Getting out of the creek, Flynn began to go through the soldier's bags. "You could have warned me about the creek."

Shouldering her crossbow, Airi began to help Flynn loot the bodies she frowned when she looked at the horses. "Wish we could take the horses."

Pulling off the saddle bag, Flynn felt the same, but replied. "I now, but these horses would make us stick out way too much." Pulling out a pouch from one of the men's belt, Flynn smiled, "Yes."

"You go it?"

Holding up the bottle, Flynn smiled. "Only took us four tries." Slapping the horses on the side, they began to run off back into the woods.

It was over a three hour walk before they reached a cabin on the other side on the mountain range. Upon entering, Flynn pulled off his cloak and looked to the fire place to see the fire that was lit is long sense gone. He peered to Airi to see she was already going to the side of Anna who laid peacefully on a quilt.

Putting more wood into the fireplace, and with a splash of oil, Flynn easily got the fire started again. He then went to the second patient, Karina who was as white as a ghost. Bending down he felt her head to see she was still running a fever. Her pulled back her blanket to check on her wound. It was healing, but it was seeping a yellow puss.

Pulling out the vile he looted from the soldiers, he opened it and it had an ointment dropper attached to its top. He held it over the wound and when the brownish colored liquid struck the wound it foamed white, and Karina winced in pain.

"How is she doing?" Anna groaned as she slowly came to a sitting position with Airi's help.

Dropping more ointment on the wound, Flynn didn't want to give too much hope. "This should stop the infection."

Rubbing her eyes, Anna smiled at Airi who was once again eager to help her in anyway. Looking to her shoulder, Anna was pleased that the swelling was down. "How long have I've been out?"

Coving Karina back up with the blanket, Flynn looked down to Karina's side to see Pascal was turning red. "A few days."

"Who wants military rations for dinner!" Airi said as she held up to bag.

Doing her best to feel optimistic, Anna rose her good arm, "Hooray hardtack!"

After handed a square of hardtack, a cheap, hard, thick, cracker made of flower, water, and salt, Flynn leaned back against a support beam as he sat on the floor next to Karina. After taking out a water skin to soften the tasteless hardtack, Flynn looked to Anna who was whispering and giggling with Airi. "It's good to see you feeling better."

Nibbling on her own square of hardtack, Anna blushed slightly. "That is the second time you have saved myself from myself. I am sorry I keep on putting myself in positions where you need to save me. I should know better, I am a Princess, I shouldn't be doing dangerous, stupid or reckless things. Not now, not when my kingdom is going through the hardships of war."

"You care too much." Flynn replied, and when he got glares from both Airi and Anna, he quickly rephrased. "It's good that you care too much. Princess, you see innocent people suffer, and your first instinct was to help, it didn't even matter if it meant getting yourself killed. You only took a life when you had absolutely no other choice. Those are the qualities of nobility that are hard to find in this world."

Thinking about what Flynn said, Anna picked at her hardtack. "Keeping a promise one gave to a dying friend, and risking his life and limb to not only fulfill that promise, but to keep a Princess from a kingdom they hold no allegiance too alive and trying to get her to home are qualities of chivalry that are hard to find in this world."

"I was consumed by a darkness I never thought would leave me." Airi said as she felt an emotion of bonding with her friends. "I feel that both of you helped free me of that dark magic. Even now, even though things look bleak, I can still feel the light of goodness in the world."

Finishing off his hardtack, Flynn saw Karina stir and he bent over and saw that a bit of color was returning to her cheeks. Placing his hand on her shoulder he said, "There will always be light in the world. I've seen the purity of light in all of its glory. I've touched its magnificence and have been blessed." His eyes raised to that of Anna's. "We should always remember that even in life's darkest moments, light will always prevail."

After a hiss of pain, Karina eyes slowly opened and she whispered, "Nice speech."

Anna, and Airi quickly came to Karina's side, and Flynn held out his water skin for her to drink it. After a sip of water, she looked about to everyone and her eyes locked on Anna. "Princess Anna, I am Visekorpora Karina of the Arendelle Scouts, Daughter of Oaken Tennfjord. I am on orders given by Queen Elsa of Arendelle to locate you, and return you safely to the palace."

After grunting a small laugh, Flynn replied, "Well Vicekorpora Karina you are in no real position to go anywhere."

When Anna reached out and touched Karina's shoulder, she winced in pain and Flynn slapped her hand away. The mood in the room quickly shifted and Anna held up her redden hand. "Hey!"

Flynn showed no emotion, everything happened so fast he didn't realize he even reacted until it was too late. He looked to Karina who stared at Anna in confusion and fear. Airi was finally fed up with Flynn's suspicions of the Princess. "What is wrong with you Flynn!"

"Airi!" Flynn shouted, giving out his not so real name.

Leaning back, Anna had a look of betrayal. "Flynn?"

Not willing to let Flynn lie his way out of the conversation Airi spoke up. "Anna, his name isn't Ranger, it is Flynn Rider. At this point it is getting really stupid to keep any more secrets, he didn't want to give his name because I am sure he is wanted by your kingdom of something. But I think after saving your life, like three times that shouldn't be an issue."

"It wasn't your right to give." Flynn countered with a look of anger.

Crossing her arms, Airi wasn't buying the argument. "Oh, please Flynn what's wrong with you? You've been growing more and more distrusting of Anna, and I would like to know why."

Sitting in silence, Flynn wouldn't answer. His silence only hurt Anna more, she stood and grabbed her cloak. "It's okay Airi, if, Flynn Rider, or Ranger, or whatever his name is, doesn't trust me, then so be it."

Narrowing his eyes, Flynn glared at Anna as she walked to the door. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Turning, Anna wanted to shout, but she also didn't want to show her full emotion so pouted and pointed to the fire. "I am going to get more firewood. Is that okay Flynn Rider?"

Airi stood as well and went for her cloak. "Wait up for me Anna."

Waiting until both Anna and Airi left the cabin, Flynn looked to Karina who was staring at the do. He placed his hand where Anna touched her to find the location cold to the touch. "You felt it, didn't you?"

Still weak from her wounds, Karina closed her eyes and replied, "She felt cold, like a Raven's Eye Mercenary." Flynn nodded his head and sat back feeling relieved he now had someone other than a Chameleon to confide in. Holding her abdomen Karina winced in pain. When the pain subsided enough to speak, Karina whispered, "Flynn Rider… You wouldn't happen to be the notorious thief, wanted in ten kingdoms? Many people think you were dead."

"Tried that, didn't stick." Flynn replied.

Looking back to the door, Karina said, "What happened to the princess."

Standing, Flynn walked over and retrieved his cloak and looked back to Karina. "If I knew, I would tell you. But something is happening, and I don't know how to stop it."

Stepping outside, Flynn walked over to the woodpile where Anna and Airi were gathering wood. Flynn called out just as Anna was about to pick up a log. "Stop! Do you want to pull out your stiches?" Standing back up, Anna crossed her arms. Airi went to say something but Flynn gave her a long look of not to cross him. "Airi, me and Princess Streaky need to talk." For a second time Airi went to argue but Flynn pointed to the cabin and yelled. "Now Airi!"

She took what wood she gathered and marched back inside. Alone with the Princess, Flynn motioned for her to take a seat at the woodpile. She did so, but looked up at Flynn with anger and suspicion. "Your blackouts, your moments of missing time. The return of your streak. All these things concern me Princess. It makes me think you are not yourself, that maybe something was done to you, possibly magically."

Taking hold of her now singular ponytail, Anna looked to her white hair. She took a long and deep breath before she looked back to Flynn. "I haven't had a blackout or anything since the afternoon before we crossed through Likness. Whatever was happening to me has stopped, and I've been honest about these things, yet you wouldn't even tell me your real name."

Taking a seat on the woodpile, Flynn folded his hands in front of him, and thought for a moment before a reply. "A name is a powerful thing Princess. And that name holds to many consequences for everyone who know it, especially here."

A ruffle of branches in the tree above Flynn had him sit up slightly, he glanced to Anna to see her smiling at him. "Maybe you are just scared of getting close to people." Flynn felt a chill up his spine as if he was being watched. Anna continued to speak as she leaned on the wood pile. "I mean we've been through so much together, I've learned to trust you, even care for you. Maybe you are just afraid of caring for me."

"I care for you Princess."

Nudging Flynn with her shoulder, Anna blushed, "Come on. You really think I am to believe you are married, it seems like you live for saving cute damsels in distress. I wouldn't be mad if you felt more than just caring."

Flynn gut felt danger, he couldn't explain it, but if he didn't answer the Princess correctly he would bring about his own death. After a long breath, Flynn stared at his hands debating if he should go for his knife in his boot, or sword at his side. A quick glance to Anna, and she too had a knife in her boot, and what looked like a hidden knife in her cloak.

Covering his wedding ring with his hand, Flynn wished he could explain his distrust for Anna beyond the feeling of darkness he felt around her. "Princess, this isn't something we should be talking about. I am married, you are engaged."

"Kristoff isn't here risking his life to save mine." Anna replied, "He isn't even in Arendelle fighting to defend my kingdom. He is safe, and I am sure living it up in the Kingdom of Corona."

The mention of his own kingdom had Flynn look to Anna to see a look of confusion and pain on her face. She peered up to Flynn and did her best to hid her emotions. "I get why you don't want to get close to me Flynn. You don't want to feel it, or think it, something that isn't noble or chivalrous. Betrayal."

Anna slowly rose her hand, and touched Flynn's scruffy chin. She slowly moved closer to his face, and he simply stared at her. Gently and deliberately, Anna placed her lips upon Flynn's. He did not return the affection, but did pull Anna into a hug, letting her head rest on his shoulder. This gave him a chance to glance upwards to the tree, and though it was trying to conceal itself, it was there.

The Raven perched upon a branch deep within a tree. Staring down at him with hate. Holding Anna tightly as she cried, He closed his eyes and tried to feel if there was any warmth left within the Princess. He felt nothing, and slowly and silently reached down for his knife. Just as he was about to pull it out, he felt a burst of warmth radiate through Anna's body. The Raven above squawked and the trees rustled again as it flew off.

Flynn stopped going for his weapon, and pulled away from the Princess. She was shaking as she cleared her eyes. "Stupid, that was incredibly stupid. Just forget that even happened. I don't even know why it happened."

Clasping Anna's hand with his own, Flynn smiled. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I am scared of getting to close to you."

There was a slight twitch of a smile hidden behind Anna's sadness. She nodded her head and said, "Can I just have a minute." Flynn stood and smiled to the Princess before walking back to the cabin. Anna called out. "This never happened! I mean, me being dumb, saying dumb things doing dumb things. It never happened okay."

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn replied candidly. "It might be hard to forget, but I will try."

When Flynn disappeared back into the cabin, Anna's began to hit herself in the head. "He is lying he is lying." Standing Anna paced in frustration, however she was forced to stop when a sharp pain struck her in her chest. "He is protected by some kind of magic. I can't pull any darkness out of him, and he annoyingly keeps the light within me lit."

Twitching her head, Anna looked to her feet. "Light will always be within me."

Hissing in frustration Anna hit herself in the head again. "I have no choice. I am going to have to kill this Flynn Rider. The scout has to go as well. She will know me to well to fool for long. Looks like that hemlock is going to come in handy after all."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Racing through the crowded market streets of port city of Hundervan, a lone rider on horseback did his best to maneuver through all the midday traffic that comes when the fishing boats return with their fresh catches. It didn't matter he and his horse were marked with the royal seal of the Southern Isles. The king himself with a full company of knights wouldn't be given clear passage during such a busy time.

Finally breaking clear of the market, the rider made his way to the docks, after a final leap over a merchant's cart blocking the main entrance, he heard the clatter of his horse's hooves on wood, which made him feel relieved. Riding down the main dock, there was no mistake of his final destination as flying high on its fore and main mast were giant flags of the Kingdom of Corona. His horse slid to a stop as he reached the wall of citizens that have crowded around the foreign ship. He called out in his deep voice, "Make way!"

When people realized who was on the horse, they began to part. Breaking through the crowd, the man paused as he stared at the sight of seven of his father's soldiers blocking the path of one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Dismounting from his horse, he called out to the guards. "Stand down men! By order of King Garrin!"

The guards looked back and quickly stood at attention. The man walked up to the young short brown haired girl in an elegant light pink dress and bowed. "Grand Princess Rapunzel of the Kingdom of Corona, I am Prince Alban of the Southern Isles. On behalf of the King, I extend our deepest regrets for this miss understanding. We were given no notice or warning of your visit to our kingdom."

With a gracious smile and bow, Rapunzel replied, "There is no need for apologies, for I have come unannounced or invited. I do however come to seek an urgent audience with His Majesty, King Garrin."

Raising from his bow, the dashing prince was grateful the princess wasn't angry. The Southern Isles was a tiny splinter fiefdom of the old Kalmar Union. It was less than one fifth the size of Corona, with very little geopolitical pull in the world like that of Corona.

"Of course my lady," Alban said. When he began to look at her company, he started to realize why the port guards were so confused. She was surrounded by some fiendish looking men. The shock of the guards didn't match that of his father when they first heard of Rapunzel's arrival. "Grand Princess, King Garrin has been very sick for many months now, but upon hearing your arrival, he rose out of bed for the first time in weeks." When he caught the eye of a man with shaggy blond hair, then to what he was wearing, he realized quickly that he was not Coronan.

Rapunzel caught on to who the Prince was staring at and said, "I have in my company two representatives of the Kingdom of Arendelle. I hope that will not be a problem."

Snapped back to looking at Rapunzel, Alban hesitantly shock his head, remembering how his father reacted to her arrival. He would do nothing to jeopardize it. "Any friend of the Grand Princess of Corona is welcome to the Southern Isles."

Relaxing, Rapunzel gave a small sigh breaking her royal posturing. "Thank goodness, I was afraid you were going to try and attack them or something."

"Why would I-" Alban leaped back as did his men as they saw Olaf stepping out from behind the princess waving at them. "Hi, I am Olaf; and I like warm hugs!"

Looking back to Hook-hand, Rapunzel asked, "Please get Max, I am sure he can't wait to get off that boat."

With a simple salute, Hook-hand did his princess's bidding. Alban felt intimidated by who he was escorting and wished he had at least a dozen soldiers with him. Yet he was alone as he escorted, Princess Rapunzel, Handmaiden Cassandra, Kristoff, Olaf, and two mercenaries that he swore he saw on wanted posters before, Hook-hand, Lance Strongbow.

When they finally cleared the crowded city streets and were on the main road to the King's castle, Alban built up the courage to speak. "So my Lady, may I ask what this urgent matter pertains too?"

"The war," Rapunzel replied.

The comment had Alban look to Kristoff. "Despite great political pressure we have remained neutral in the conflict between Glowerhaven and Arendelle. I hope Queen Elsa does not suspect we are at all involved?"

Kristoff gave a look of distrust. "I don't know? Where is your brother Hans?"

At first Alban wanted to correct the Arendellian on not using his younger brother's title, but that would be a futile argument. The man had a sentient snowman on the back of his horse so why would he really care about titles. After rethinking his response, Alban said, "Prince Hans remains bared from leaving the kingdom, his peerage remains revoked from the court. What happened two years ago, unjustly hurt my kingdom and her people a hundred times over, Sir Kristoff. What more does your Queen demand in penance for what my brother has done?"

Rapunzel eyed, Cassandra who was riding next to Kristoff. Nodding, Cassandra kicked Kristoff in the leg. Looking to Alban, Rapunzel stated, "Nothing. She seeks nothing from you, and she is totally gracious that you haven't teamed up with Glowerhaven."

"Oh." Alban said with hesitation. "Well that is good."

As the company began to go up the long hillside road to the main castle, Kristoff looked to Cassandra and whispered, "Why does she get to speak for my kingdom?"

"She is of equal caste as the Prince," she said while adding, "and you totally suck at it."

In his own defense, Kristoff replied, "No I don't."

Unable to hide his snickering, Olaf couldn't stop himself. "He totally sucks at it."

Glaring back at Olaf, Kristoff points to him. "Just whose side are you on?"

"I like Cass." Olaf said in pure innocent honesty. "Maybe Anna can higher you a handmaiden to teach you what to say."

Both Cassandra, and Olaf began to snort and snicker at the comment. Kristoff frowned and once again wished he never agreed to go on this trip. "I hate you all."

Kristoff remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the main castle that rested on the tall hill. From the castle, one could look out in all directions to see the six islands that make up the Kingdom of the Southern Isles. Once dismounted, Alban escorted them into the main keep and into the grand hall. Upon their entry a herald began to announce the entering of Rapunzel, and her title. At the end of the hall placed in a crescent shape were thirteen ornate and finely crafted chairs, with all but two filled. In the center sat King Garrin, he looked sickly and was well over eighty. The burden of the crown weighed heavily on him. With the assistance of two of his sons, he stood out of respect to the Grand Princess.

Cassandra assured that Kristoff and the others did not approach to far, as Rapunzel walked up to stand in front of the King and his sons. She waited for Alban to take his seat before she gave a bow, which prompted Cassandra to have everyone else bow as well.

"It is a great honor to stand among the great and wise king of the Southern Isles." Rapunzel declared. "May my arrival without privilege or request be forgiven, however I come to seek your aid in stopping a dark threat to not only Corona, but that of the Southern Isles."

With the help of his two oldest sons, Garrin bowed, and slowly he sat back down. His voice was crackly and weak when he spoke. "Grand Princess of Corona, the stories of your beauty do you not justice. Oh fair Lady blessed are my eyes to look upon you this day. I welcome you to my kingdom."

Blushing at the complement, Rapunzel could feel the light within King Garrin and knew he was a kind and gentle man. "My good King, as you are aware war has come upon the realm. What you might not know is that the Kingdom of Glowerhaven, war upon Arendelle has been ministered by dark and mysterious forces."

One of the elder Princes scoffed at the notion. "You are young and naïve Princess, Arendelle is merely paying the price for insulting the Duke of Weselton, breaking their trade alliance, and threating the region with their Queen and her magic."

Kristoff was about to shout in defense of his Queen, but couldn't get the air in his lungs to speak after elbowed in the gut by Cassandra.

Looking over to the elder Prince, Rapunzel showed little care for what he had to say. "With all due respect, I find your ignorance disturbing."

"How dare you!" The Prince said as he stood.

King Garrin lifted his unsteady hand to silence his son, he lowered it and peered thoughtfully at Rapunzel. Looking back to her company, she nodded, and this was the que for Hook-hands to hand Olaf the ancient book. He happily came up to Rapunzel's side. "Our spies within the conflict had discovered that the true architects of this conflict is the rouge mercenary guild known as the Raven's Eye.

The magic we should be fearing is not that of Queen Elsa, but that being wielded by the Raven's Eye. They are not just seeking power, land, or treasure, they seek out the return of Era of Darkness, a time where dreams die, and there are no happy endings."

After placing her hand on Olaf's shoulder, he smiled, and hobbled his way to the king. He held out the book and stared in amazement at the man's face. One of his sons took the book from Olaf wearily, but for the king the sight of Olaf brought back a memory from a time long sense forgotten. The snowman became giddy when he saw a small sparkle in the old man's eyes. Garrin for just a moment, remembered what it was like to be a child, its warmth, its innocence, and its joy.

As Olaf walked back he glanced to Rapunzel as she continued, "I beg for your permission to search through your royal library to find the final volumes of that book, so I may discover how the Raven's Eye plans on bringing back the Era of Darkness, and put a stop to it."

Finally, being handed the book, Garrin found its texture rough and cool to the touch. As he opened it, he placed his hand on the pages. He did not know why, but he could feel the evil and hate the words within said. It was if he could feel the very soul of the book and felt nothing but darkness. With a trembling hand, Garrin dropped the book and leaned back in his seat realizing who it reminded him of.

Picking up the book the Arch Prince said, "Why would you think we would have such books in our library."

"That book is from your library." Rapunzel said in a soft simple voice.

Looking to the back of the book to the seal, the Arch Prince sat back in his seat astonished. Prince Alban, the eighth eldest brother who didn't like the accusation said, "What makes you think we would still allow such books in our library?"

Everyone looked to Rapunzel, but she simply looked back to Kristoff and motioned for him to approach. "This is Sir Kristoff of Arendelle, fiancé to Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Stepping up beside Rapunzel, Kristoff went to speak, but wasn't expecting a very stealthy kick to the back of his knee forcing him to bow on one knee. Kristoff saw the playful grin on Rapunzel and realized he must have done something wrong. Remaining on his knee, Kristof decided if it was better if he just let the Princess speak.

"We believe…" Rapunzel paused, as her intuitive nature picked up on the storm of emotion she saw behind the withered and aged face of the king. "Your majesty?"

All of his sons turned to him, to see their father rise to his feet on his own strength alone. He grimaced at how crippled he looked and felt, but he felt renewed by the young princess that stood before him. "I know of who, and what you seek, Lady of the Nova Rampion."

The title the King used for her took Rapunzel by surprise. Only one other had ever called her by that name, and only one person other than her has ever heard it. She instinctively reached up and placed her hand over the vile of the suntear that rested around her neck.

Rapunzel's reaction wasn't unexpected by the King, as he knew what she hide on the end of her necklace. "I am dying my dear Princess. My long life has cursed me with wisdom. Wisdom of things that are dark and terrifying, and should never be cast into the light of day." With his legs trembling his two eldest sons were quick to his side to support him. He sighed at his own failings, but felt relief in the support of his sons. "Are you sure you are ready to gain such a terrible burden Princess, are you prepared to make such a sacrifice for the light?"

For the first time in a long time, Rapunzel was hesitant of the path ahead. She was spooked by the Kings knowledge of a title no one should possibly know. Finally, after a moment of calm, Rapunzel replied, "I am, your Majesty."

"Alban." The King whispered, and as if he spoke in a commanding voice, his eighth son rushed to his father and knelt before him. "Take the Lady of the Nova Rampion, and her Arendellian guests to your brother Hans. He knows of what they seek. The rest shall be taken to our guest chambers, tonight we shall dine in honor of the Princess."

"Father," Alban softly spoke in a questioning tone?

"Your King has spoken." Looking to his sons, the King felt tired, but he knew he must hold on to what strength he had. "This order might be one of the greatest deeds I have ever given to the light.

After a final bow, Alban retrieved Rapunzel's book and walked over giving it back. He looked to her, Olaf, and Kristoff. "Come with me."

Cassandra felt a bit left out as Rapunzel walked by her but there was nothing either could do. Exiting the Great Hall, Rapunzel and Kristoff walked together, with Olaf behind them and Alban in the lead.

Still seeing that Rapunzel looked a little spooked and with his own curiosity getting the better of him, Kristoff had to ask, "So what's with this Lady of the Nova Rampion?"

The vile on her chest warmed, and Rapunzel was hesitant to give Kristoff a straight answer. "It nothing really I hope. I mean it's something, but it shouldn't be anything. I mean I don't even know how the King knew it was something."

"You mean if this something, that should mean nothing, meant something?" Olaf declared.

Confused by her own words, Rapunzel simply said, "Yeah."

Raising a hand, Olaf shouts, "It makes perfect sense!"

With the entire conversation making no sense Kristoff shook his head. "No it doesn't."

Leaning forward, Rapunzel looked to Alban. "You wouldn't happen to know where your father heard that name before have you?"

"No," Alban replied. "I figured he just forgot your name so made one up."

Only if it was that simple Rapunzel thought. They final reached a cold damp basement, and after going through a few halls they entered a chamber that appeared to be some kind of storage location for barrels. Fresh water could be heard flowing from running water as well.

"Hans!" Alban called out. "Father has ordered that you help guests of his!"

"He has to make up his mind." A voice that sent a chill up Kristoff and Olaf's back was heard. Stepping out from around a corner, Prince Hans wearing just trousers and a sleeveless shirt came into view. He threw a towel over his shoulder, and smiled charmingly to the beautiful princess.

"Why hello, I must say I am honored to have such an elegant and-" Prince Hans was cut off by a snowball smacking him directly in his face. Wiping the snow off his face he stared with a mix of anger and disbelief at Olaf.

Olaf looked about not sure throwing the snowball was a great idea so he pointed to Alban and said, "He did it."

This shock of seeing Elsa's sentient snowman had him scan the room to see Kristoff staring at him with disgust. Looking to his brother, Hans pointed at the Arendellians. "Is this some kind of sick joke! There is no way I am helping them!"

Alban had no time for his younger brother's issues. "Help them or its back to cleaning up horse shit."

Staring down his brother, Hans spoke with no emotion. "I want to kill you."

Crossing his arms, Alban was at least happy to see his brother be truthful. "That's nice. Now cooperate with Princess Rapunzel and the Arendellians or I beat you senseless. Why, because for the hell of it, and I put you on shit detail."

Han's eyes lit up at the mentioning of the word Princess, and just as he returned to leering at Repunzel again, he was struck yet again by a snowball to the face. When everyone looked to Olaf he rose his hand. "I totally threw that one."

Holding out her book, Rapunzel saw darkness within Hans heart, though he hid it well. "We believe you have seen books like this before. We need you to take us to them."

Holding the book gently, Hans had a look of amazement and joy. "Volume One? That's impossible, it was stolen from our library decades ago."

When Hans opened the book and began to read it Kristoff snapped. "We didn't come here to watch you drool over that book! We came here to have you show us the other ones."

"Can it, ice boy." Hans replied as he snapped the book shut. "What is your interest in the Grand Grimoir?"

Stepping forward and snatching the book from Hans, Rapunzel simply felt dirty standing so close to him. "We seek to put an end to Raven's Eyes evil plans."

A smirk grew on Hans face. Without a comment, Hans lead everyone out of the basement and to the west wing of the castle and to a tall old oak door with two guards on either side. The approach of the two Princes had them open the doors and into the vast Royal Library. Based on the buildup of dust, Rapunzel guessed no one had entered this library in years. As they walked deeper into the library, Rapunzel stopped and everyone turned to her. She looked down to the book in her hand and winced in pain. Dropping the book, she held her hand to find her palm was sweating. However, it was sweat, but blood.

"Interesting," Hans said as he stared at the Princesses hand.

Pushing his brother away from the Princess, Alban placed his hand on his sword. "What did you do Hans?"

"He did nothing." Rapunzel quickly stated as she stared at the blood on her palm. Kneeling, Rapunzel stared at the book and thought she heard it whispering. She was taken off guard when Kritoff offered a handkerchief. As she wiped off the blood Kristoff picked up the book, she looked towards with worry, but nothing happened.

Reaching the very end of the library Hans brushed off the layers of dust caked over the books. He skimmed through the books until he found what they wanted. He pulled them out one by one, taking each to a table in order. With the final volume from the library, Kristoff walked over and placed the final book down.

Rapunzel felt the suntear vile warm as she approached the five books. She slowly reached out to the second and touched it to find it cool to the touch. With no pain she opened the book and once more nothing, so she began to flip through the pages.

Crossing his arms, Hans eyed the third book. "If you are looking for the Rock Troll Prophecy on the Snow Queen, it's in the third book."

Taking the third book, Rapunzel opened it and looked to Kristoff in help in translating the old Nordic tongue. After flipping through the book, he stopped when he found it. "Soul Toll."

Rolling his eyes Hans went to take the book, "It's sword sacrifice you idiots"

Rapunzel looked down to Olaf and he gave a serious nod before he threw a snowball right into Hans face. Falling to the ground with snow know in his eyes he calls out. "Where are you getting those things!"

Going back to the book, Kristoff, looked at the pages. "In future days of summer fails, the House of Fairhair will splinter. The realm will suffer under the darkest winter. When the blood of Fairhair turns to ice, our ruler will rise to take the land. Worlds will collide and the Mistress of Maliciousness will be released upon passage of the soul's toll."

Rubbing his chin, Hans glared at Olaf and pointed to the book. "No, No. The mistress of Maliciousess will be ended upon the soul sacrifice. If I killed Elsa, I would be the ruler who will rise to take the lands."

As Kristoff and Hans began to yell at each other, Rapunzel stared at the five books in fear. She slowly reached out and placed her trembling hand upon the fifth book. The whispering returned and her hand began to sweat blood once more. As she began to silently mouth the words spoken from the haunting books, Alban finally took notice.

He quickly grabbed, Rapunzel arm, and tried to pull it off the book but couldn't. "Princess! Princess!"

Kristoff realizing Rapunzel was in danger pushed Hans to the ground and grabbed Rapunzel's arm, and between the two men they finally pulled the Princess's hands free. All looked to the book as it absorbed the blood that pooled on the cover. Falling to the ground, Rapunzel was chilled to the bone. Kristoff was at her side, and took her hand despite the blood that covered it.

"You fool." Rapunzel found herself tearing up as she spoke. "Queen Elsa heart is pure, there is no maliciouness within her. You wouldn't become ruler of anything, there is only one ruler of maliciousness which this prophecy speaks up. The Mistress of All Evil, the Queen of the Heatless. Whose very name brought such terror it was lost to time in fear of its return."

Clenching her chest, Rapunzel tried to stand but only stumbled backwards away from everyone. When she fell down once more a burst of golden light radiated from the suntear around her neck and passed through everyone and everything but the books on the table. Upon striking the books green flames erupted around them and lashed out at Rapunzel. She rose her hands in defense, and the golden light deflected the green fire. The books flew off the table, and the green flames swirled upon it until they were finally smothered by the golden light. As quickly as the light came, it returned back to the suntear vile.

Everyone slowly stood after the brilliant light show, and stared at the burn marks that were left on the table. After being helped to her feet by Kristoff, Rapunzel walked to the table and stared at the ancient runes that were scorched into the wood.

"Now, you deal with me, O Princess - and all the powers of hell," Rapunzel whispered.

Coming up to the princess's side, Alban saw the fear in her face and became concerned. "What does that mean?"

Running her hand over the blacked wood, Rapunzel felt the darkness and hate of who wrote it. "I am sorry Prince Alban, I have brought great danger to your kingdom. They know what I have done and are coming."

Looking to the runes, Hans felt a power, that even disturbed his cold heart. "Who, or what wrote this?"

Everyone looked to Rapunzel, and for a moment she hesitated on answering. "A name that hasn't been spoken in over three hundred years." After a few calming breathes, Rapunzel realized that the fear of a name would only give it more power. "Maleficent."

 **/**


	8. Chapter 8 (Fixed)

**Chapter Eight**

 **/**

Waking up to the smell of freshly cooked meat and giggling, Flynn rose to see Anna sitting beside the fire. She was tending to a hare that was roasting on a makeshift spick. After stretching, he looked to see Airi organizing their equipment they have looted and what they started with. Beside him was Karina who was awake, and giggling lightly.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Anna spoke with a sprightly voice as she looked to him brightly.

Flynn glanced up above Anna to the chimney ledge to his camouflaged partner. The willie chameleon made his arm appear and gave a thumb up to let him know his mission was successful. Smiling, Flynn looked to Anna and said, "I see someone went hunting."

Shrugging her shoulders, Anna had a deep and thoughtful look for a moment. "You know. I went out last night after we talked. My emotions have been kinda on overdrive for the past few weeks, and well I needed to work some things out. I realized something. I miss my sister, and I really miss my fiancé. I want to go home." Slowly sitting up Karina felt her wound to feel the tendinous and pain had subsided. Anna pointed to her and said, "Oh and Karina's fever broke overnight. She is feeling a lot better."

"Than what is so funny," Flynn asked?

The three girls all giggled again, and he narrowed his eyes. "You did something to me didn't you."

Running his hand through his hair, Flynn realized that they put tiny braids in his hair. As he slowly and painfully began to pull out the braids Flynn mumbled, "Raps pulls the same crap."

Pulling the hare off of the fire, Anna looked to Flynn and Karina. "Are you two hungry?"

Looking to Airi, then to Anna, Flynn did his best to look comfortable. "You're not hungry."

Airi held up a piece of bark that had bones on it. "We had the first Hare."

Pulling off a chunk of meat from the hare, Flynn smiled. "Cheers."

After a hardy meal of mountain hare and hardtack, Flynn, Anna, Airi, and Karina prepared to leave their cabin sanctuary and to make their trek out of occupied territory. When crossing back over the mountain range, they reentered the domain of Queen's Elsa's magic. It was only a light snow with almost three feet of accumulation. Karina helped lead the party through hunter and game trails to avoid any roads where they would encounter Glowerhaven, or the Raven's Eyes forces.

They made good timing, despite two members of their party being injured. They encountered no issues and reached an abandon logging camp to rest. When sitting down, Airi rubbed her head in pain. Flynn stood next to her and watched with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Still recovering from being magic free." Airi replied. "My head hurts; and it doesn't help that my legs feel numb from all this walking."

Kneeling beside, her, Flynn patted on his knee. "Numb because they are cold, or because they are sore?"

"Both I think," Airi said as she placed one of her legs on his knee.

Pulling off her boot and sock, Flynn looked for any signs of frostbite. When her feet looked fine, he touched the tips of her toes. "Do you feel that?"

Shaking her head, Airi began to worry. "No."

Rubbing his chin, Flynn pondered on the problem. He allowed Airi to put back on her sock and boot. As she did, Karina came to everyone's side. "What is wrong?"

"Her feet are numb."

Shrugging her shoulders Karina did see that as a problem. "So are mine, they are cold."

"Are you sure," Flynn asked?

She has been a Scout for two years know and has endured some of the harshest weather, and deadly cold of the northern mountains, and looked to Flynn as if insulted. "Of course I am." Just when she went to walk away she couldn't. Looking to her feet she foundthat it wouldn't move because Flynn was pressing his heel deep onto her toes.

Eyes widening, Karina yanked her foot free, and quickly sat down to pull off her boots. When she found she had no frostbite she stared at Flynn in shock. "What is going on."

"How about you Streaky?" Flynn said, as he turned to the girl who looked on curiously. "Any numbness?"

In an non exacerbated tone, Anna smiled, "We've been walking in snow for hours, we are all numb. I think you are making a big deal out of nothing."

"Come here let me check you." Flynn said as he got back onto his knees.

Rolling her eyes, Anna walked over to Flynn swung her foot onto his knee with force. "This is totally silly we've all had numb toes in the cold before. After taking off her boot and sock, Flynn put pressure on her toes and the look on Anna's face changed from cheerful to concern. "I should be able to feel that."

Still touching her feet, Karina was growing more concerned. "My toes aren't just numb; I can't move them."

This had Airi attempt to wiggle her toes in her boots but she couldn't. "I can't either." When attempting to stand, Airi legs cramped and she fell back onto the tree trunk she was sitting on. My legs! Flynn what is happening?"

Anna looked about to see Karina begin to rub her head. "My head hurts. Something is happening."

"Is it magic," Airi cried out?

Still holding Anna's foot, Flynn stared up in her panic stricken face, and saw deep in her eyes nothing. He yanked Anna's toe back hard and she cried out in pain before falling to her feet. "Hey that hurt!"

Standing, Flynn stepped back and drew his sword from his scabbard. "This isn't magic Airi, this is poison."

Putting her sock and boot back on, Anna looked to Flynn in disbelief. "I don't get it? How were we poisoned?"

Pointing his sword to Anna, Flynn eyes narrowed. "That's a good question Princess. You were the last one to make us food."

The accusation stunned Anna, she pointed to herself in disbelief by such a claim. "I ate the same food all of you did. If you are poisoned so am I."

Karina fell over in pain grabbing her leg, and when Flynn went to go to her side, he stumbled and fell to one knee. Using his sword as support, Flynn rose back up and found, Anna stood with her sword out and a smile on her face. "It is too bad you didn't kill me last night when we were kissing. Oh, yes I saw you reach for your boot knife."

"Kissing?" Flynn stared at the Princess in anger. "You kissed me, I did nothing of the sort."

"Princess?" Airi whispered as she fell off the log and onto the ground. "Please Princess, this isn't you. I know you didn't do this."

Kicking Airi onto her stomach, Anna leaned over and stared at the girl who was having trouble breathing. "I was half tempted on keeping you alive, but it would have been hard to explain why Flynn, and Karina died and we didn't."

"Princess." Karina whimpered as crawled to her feet. "Please your majesty, this can't be you, I know it."

Raising her sword to strike down Karina, Anna's eyes boiled with rage, but suddenly her entire body froze. She dropped her sword and grabbed her head in pain screaming. "No!"

"I know you can fight it Anna?" Flynn called out as he winced in pain and slowly took his crossbow off of his shoulder. "You have been fighting it for weeks now!"

Hissing, Anna looked about Karina as she was beginning to have trouble breathing. Turning to Airi she laid motionless her face staring at her blankly. Grabbing her chest, a great pain came over Anna. "It's too late! I already killed them! Killed them in cold blood!"

Tears began to pour from Anna's eyes as she watched Karina fall face first into the snow. "I didn't want to do this. I am so sorry!"

"Don't let our deaths be meaningless Anna!" Flynn said, as he fell to the side of a log when attempting to stand once more. "You are stronger than this magic!"

Shaking her head, she looked to her hands in terror. "What have I done?"

Her head twitched as she smiled, "I did what had to be done. You people are nothing! I am will become a heart forged from darkness.

"No." Anna said as she grabbed her head. "I am not a puppet to be controlled. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, I love my sister Queen Elsa, my fiancé, Kristoff, my people, and my kingdom. I am everything the darkness is not!"

Gritting her teeth, Anna stood to her feet and stared down to the fading Flynn with hate. "Light can never win. There is far more darkness in me than light!"

A screak was heard and Flynn watched as a Raven began to fly above Anna's head. Falling to all fours, Flynn clenched his chest and whispered, "Anna, your love is pure, your heart is strong, not matter what happens you will never let the darkness win."

Screaming as she took hold of her head again, Anna felt like her entire body was being ripped apart. Just when she thought she was about to die from the sorrow from killing her friends, a green flash of light knocked her back. She fell to her knees and stared at a misshaped, disfigured form of herself, it bubbled and oozed like black watery mud.

"Now," Flynn shouted!

He rose quickly with his cross bow at the ready aimed it at the Raven and fired his bolt. Leaping up from the ground, Airi and Karnia drew out their sword with swift and deadly intentions. Both of their blades struck down upon the heart of the twisted form before them; just as Flynn's bolt struck the raven upon the heart. The screech of the shadowed was deafening as it reached out to Anna with horror and desperation. As it collapsed to the ground it exploded into a cloud of ash and soot. The Raven screeched and burst in to green flames before vanishing from sight.

Quickly reloading his crossbow, Flynn looked about for possible enemies. With the area, clear he helped Karina to her feet, and smiled at Airi as she was already brushing off the ash from her clothes. Anna coughed as all she tasted was ash in her mouth, she looked to Flynn, Karina, and Airi congratulating each other. She looked down to her body and felt sick to her stomach. Just as she went to speak she bent over and began to vomit.

Cautiously walking over to Anna, Flynn peered down to the Princess with hesitation. "Everything okay Streaky?"

Looking up to Flynn with tears in her eyes she couldn't help but freak out. "You made me think I killed you! In fact, you should be dead! I put Hemlock in your food. Why would you do that! How did you know I was being controlled by magic? I don't even remember when I was being controlled by magic. What was that thing that came out of me! Why did that raven burst into green flames! Who are you Flynn Rider, and why can't I stop talking!"

Laughing, Flynn shouldered his crossbow and knelt beside Anna. "You didn't give us Hemlock, I…" Flynn winced when a chameleon's tongue was jammed in his ear. He held up his hand and displayed his trusted comrade. "Pascal switched out the hemlock with wild carrot for me. As for when did I know? For a while. Everyone else? When you were passed out from your arrow injury?"

"You all knew," Anna gasped?

Rubbing the back of her head, Airi felt a bit guilty. "I didn't believe it at first, until I saw what you did last night. Princess Anna would never kiss a guy who wasn't her fiancé."

Covering her lips, Anna was embarrassed and ashamed of being reminded of that. "Oh, God I am a horrible person!"

Laughing, Karina helped Anna to her feet. "It wasn't you."

Reaching out for her one of her twin ponytails braids only to find it gone, Anna felt the back to her hair in the single ponytail. "The streak? Is it still there?"

Looking back to her ponytail, Flynn gave a small frown. "Yes. I figured it returned because you were being controlled by magic."

Quickly pulling her hair out of the ponytail, Anna isolated the white streak of hair and stared at it in disappointment. "Does this mean I am still under a magical spell?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn wasn't sure what it meant. "All I know is that right now your mind is clear, thanks to you, we were able to destroy it."

"By making me think, I was a mass murderer!" Anna cried.

Karina helped Anna to a fallen tree trunk and sat her down. "I knew that you would find your greatest strength against the dark magic to revenge the death of the innocent."

"And it totally worked," Flynn said, before he held out his hand and Karina and him exchanged a high five.

After a heavy sigh, Anna felt exhausted she rubbed her temples and couldn't remove any of the guilt of her actions under the spell. "I really, really need chocolate, or wine, or yeah, something stronger."

Going into his cloak, Flynn pulled out a flask and handed it to Anna. This time she was able to drink it without spitting it back out.

Breathing a sigh of relief himself, Flynn sat next to Anna, he wished he could believe she was entirely cured, but as long as they could make it to safety, possibly a more permanent solution could be found. After Anna took another swig of his liquor, Flynn smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't even a really good kiss."

As Airi and Karina began to chuckle at the comment, Anna stared at Flynn in annoyance. Anna finally smiled reluctantly, she however looked down to her feet, as she could still hear the dark whispers of evil within her heart.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Quickly rolling, two smooth round rocks navigated through the snow covered forest. When they entered a field they came to the sight of the massive camp of the Arrendelle's Army. They easily navigated and dodged around the soldiers as they go about their morning duties. They come to a stone road that took them into the town of Torhild, rolling past the citizens and soldiers that went about repairing the damages from the previous day's battle.

Reaching the town hall, they hopped up the steps, and two guards opened the doors for them, allowing them to pass. They made their way to the main hall and up to Elsa who was speaking among her Generals.

Transforming into their humanoid forms, Elsa turned and smiled to the sight of Geir and Grand Pabbie. Both gave a bow, and Elsa who was comfortably wearing her blue dress returned the bow with one of her own. "Grand Pabbie, thank you so much for coming."

Looking to his fellow troll, Grand Pabbie replied, "We will do what we can to help you, your Majesty."

Looking back to her Generals, Elsa gave her pardons and turned to the two trolls, "Please come."

They followed her as she entered the cellar. They were greeted by Dragna, who stood guard of their prisoner. The black cloaked follower of the Raven's Eye, still immobilized in an icy trap. Walking up to the man, Geir looked back to his elder, "I have never seen such dark magic Grand Pabbie."

"Is it even human?" Dragna asked as he stared at the man in disgust.

Raising his hand, Grand Pabbie closed his eyes and felt the hate and darkness emanating from the prisoner. "This is powerful magic." Stepping closer, he stared into the man's blood shot eyes. "He is a man, but I feel he is a man consumed by darkness. This is old, and despicable magic, far beyond this world, deep from within the Tempered Schism of Darkness and Light.

The prisoner grunted as he stared down at the rock troll. "So you will ignore your past troll." Stepping back, Grand Pabbie studied the man as he continued to speak. "You and I are no different. You have felt the calling. The Darkness is returning, and the Master will punish all how dare to defile the world with light."

"Who is your master," Elsa demanded?

"I serve the Raven." The man hissed, "It is pointless to resist your fate. The House of Fairhair will end, just as the trolls prophesized so many years ago."

It was a bit old fashion, but Elsa's family originated from the first King of the North, Harald Fairhair. Grand Pabbie slowly waved his hand allowing magic to shield others from the dark magic effect. "Prophesies are not set in stone; they are simply warnings of one of countless possibilities. Fate and destiny cannot control one's heart unless you let it."

Laughing, the prisoner looked to Elsa, "Was it her heart or destiny that caused her to bring about the prophecy? Not even you are set in stone, you are nothing but one possibility of many."

"It was neither." Dragna declared. "You can't change actions of the past, they are set in stone.

Willing to come to her own defense, Elsa stepped forward. "It was fear. What did this prophecy say I would do?"

"It doesn't matter." Grand Pabbie interrupted, as he looked to Elsa. "It is an old tale, that couldn't be true." Looking back to the prisoner he continued, "The original tale calls for the death of the undying, before the failing of the summer, so this Raven leader of yours is leading you with lies you will never see the Everdark."

The man slowly began to chuckle, it grew into a diabolical howl of uncontrollable laughter. Dragna rolled his eyes and looked to Elsa, "Such a dramatic performance."

The comment made Elsa snicker. "A bit melodramatic."

Calming from his laugh the Prisoner had an ear to ear smile when he said, "The daughter of Sarai is dead."

No one could mistake the fear the came over Grand Pabbie as he lowered his hand. "Gothel is dead." Turning around, Grand Pabbie found himself short of breath he finally turned back to the prisoner and demanded, "The Raven what is his name?" The man stared at him in silence, so Grand Pabbie used his magic and lashed out drawing a gash across the man's face.

"Grand Pabbie!" Elsa called out shocked by such an action.

"What is the Raven's name!" Grand Pabbie demanded.

Licking his own blood as it rolled down his face, the man smiled once more and finally answered. "Diablo."

Looking down to his hands, Grand Pabbie closed his eyes and reached out to the light within himself, to wash away the creeping darkness. After a long breath, Grand Pabbie looked to Elsa. "My Queen, the best you can do for this man is put him out of his misery, once touched by the magic within him, there is no return to the light."

When Dragna began to draw his sword, Elsa summoned a wall of ice between everyone and the prisoner. "No one is killing anyone."

Looking back to the man behind the ice wall, Grand Pabbie shock his head. "You wouldn't be killing anything; his soul has long sense past. Lost to darkness, fed to a force far beyond reason and hope."

The Queen wasn't convinced, she crossed her arms and stared down to the elder rock troll. "Who is diablo? What is this prophecy, also who is this Daughter of Sarai?"

With a small sigh, Grand Pabbie looked around the room and saw a small turned over buck. After taking a seat, he rubbed his legs and thought about what he was about to say. "You all know of the Era of Darkness, and the dark sorceress who ruled over the realm."

Leaning against the wall, Dragna crossed his arms. "Everyone knows the tales. The Old Kingdoms joined together in a grand alliance and defeated the sorceress banishing her to hell with the strike of a weapon of great magical power."

"An evil of such power, does not simply go to hell Master Dragna," Grand Pabbie replied. "She had many followers, and sadly at one point my ancestors were among them."

Hearing the truth of his heritage, had Geir look to his elder in confusion. "But the stories you teach say we never took any sides in the great darkness."

Looking to the younger Geir, Grand Pabbie remembered when he was still just a pebble. "A story I tell to hide the shame of our past. In the final days of the final winter of the final war, the dark sorceress crafted a powerful magical spell forged from a dark star that fell upon the earth. This spell would be unlocked upon the passing of prophecies. The second of which involved you my Queen. Though, when you brought the winter upon our land I did not think it had anything to do with the prophecy, because the second could not come to pass without the first.

"So I guess this is where the Daughter of Sarai, comes in." Elsa stated as she glanced back to the prisoner.

Nodding his head, Grand Pabbie leaned forward as he continued his tale. "Sarai was a handmaiden to a long forgotten queen of the one of the Old Kingdoms that allied with the Dark Sorceress during the Era of Darkness. We trolls know of it as, the Everdark, as do most creatures of magic. It is a time in which worlds die and are reborn into darkness or light.

Her allegiance granted this queen powers and she herself tinkered in the dark arts. She was a vain and wicked Queen who jealously and obsession would lead to her undoing.

She was deposed by her own stepdaughter a fair and beautiful princess, with a heart as pure as snow. She would become a great leader or her time. Sarai, who was loyal to her Queen fled from the kingdom with her daughter along with some of the queen's artifacts in black magic. Like the Queen she admired, Sarai's obsession with beauty and youth, led her down a dark and twisted road.

Before the fall of the dark times, she attempted to sacrifice her own daughter, Gothel to the Sorceress, so to gain her youth. Before she could be sacrificed however, Gothel turned on her mother and killed her in self-defense. Though Gothel lived, she also obtaining what remained of her mother's life for her own. Sadly, she also inherited her mother's obsession for beauty and youth. She like her mother searched for a way to obtain her youth for eternity, and during the dawn of the light she found it. She became known among those of magic, as Lady Gothel the Undying.

I have seen Gothel only twice in my life. Once when I was just a pebble about a hundred and fifty years ago, and she was a raven haired beauty. The last time she roamed the north, was eighty years ago and she looked just as young and beautiful as ever."

Resting her chin on her hand, Elsa couldn't help but feel sorry for Gothel, a woman's whose obsession was more of a curse than something naturally forming. At the same time, she was sure that anyone who lived as long as Gothel with such a curse, would have been lost to it.

Geir was still looking to his elder, trying to understand why he hid so much of the past from his kin. "So if Gothal is dead, and the Queen froze over summer, what is the final prophesy?"

"All of them are connected." Grand Pabbie paused trying to come up with a way to explain magic to those who don't understand it well, even Elsa. "It wasn't just that Elsa froze summer, she did so with fear, with that came the only way to continue the prophesy, a sword sacrifice."

Now Elsa was confused. "Grand Pabbie, my fear was broken when Anna scarified herself for me. Her act of true love saved her and gave me the power I needed to end that winter. No swords were involved in this."

"Hans broke a sword over Anna," Geir said as he snapped his fingers.

Rubbing his chin, Grand Pabbie felt something was missing. "The next part of the prophecy was that Love betrayed Heart. This is the problem with prophecies they hold very little meaning until they come to pass. They do not control the hands of time, or pull strings of fate."

"What about this Raven," Dragna asked as he looked to the elder rock troll. "You needed its name so badly you struck an unarmed prisoner with your magic."

"Diablo, was the name of the Dark Sorceress's most loyal of follower. It was a Raven that held just as much evil and darkness as she did. Since then, the Raven has always been the symbol of her reign, and her dark magic. Those who follow the Raven Diablo, believe they are following the spirit of the Sorceress herself." Rubbing is chin Pabbie spoke his thoughts, "Diablo's return means a struggle far greater has come to pass, I fear we are only seeing the beginning of a much greater calamity."

Smiling a bit from the absurdity of such a cult, Elsa touched her hand to her heart. "What do these people want with me? I have no relation with this evil sorceress. The House of Feirhair was part of the Kalmar Union that allied with the Old Kingdoms to end the Era of Darkness. We had very little if any direct involvement during that time."

There were far more questions than answers for Grand Pabbie's liking. "You are the first person in several generations to be born with magic Elsa."

Raising his finger, Dragna spoke to correct the statement. "Elsa is not the only one. The Lost Princess of Corona, she was born with magic. Though she had lost these powers before her return to the kingdom five years ago."

"Grand Princess Rapunzel." Elsa said as she remembered the intelligence report from her spy who was also the princess's servant. "I sent Kristoff and Olaf to speak with her. Before the invasion, her kingdom was acting as if it too was going to be invaded."

"They must realize that we are all being pulled into a much larger struggle," Grand Pabbie stated.

Dragna looked to the Queen than to the troll. "Someone from within the Raven's Eye made contact with them. But since the invasion, the Glowerhaven's blockade has prevented us from getting any news from Corona."

Not wishing to look at the prisoner any longer, Elsa motioned for her company to follower back upstairs. Once in the main hall, Elsa went to the table with all the maps and she pulled one out of the entire region and stared at the Kingdom of Corona. Biting her lip Elsa felt sad as she was reminded of why she sent Kristoff to Corona. It wasn't just for the mission. She wanted him safe, and away from danger. If Anna's trade talks failed, she would have sent her away as well, and if she would to die in the coming invasion, they could live on in exile. "I fear the missing pieces we need Princess Rapunzel has."

Nodding his head in agreement, Dragna thought about what they could do, but there was nothing. "If Kristoff learned anything from Princess Rapunzel, I am sure he is doing everything he can to make his way back to us."

Geir turned to the Queen. "Even if Glowerhaven was buried in snow and ice, ending the storm must had allowed some ships to bring supplies and reinforcements to their forces here. Within a week at the most, I am sure they will make their move against us. Their army is more than double our size, even with Marshmallow and his fellow snow giants we are outnumbered."

"We must rely on raids and skirmishes to keep them on their heels." Elsa declared. She looked up the main entrances of the hall, as did everyone else when there was a crashing sound at the door. Geir rolled over and opened it and they then watched as Elsa's eagle-owl Snowflake flew into the hall and crashed landed on the table dazed from its previous run in with the door. The bird quickly recovered and as Elsa giggled at him trying to act as if nothing happened.

Closing her eyes, Elsa sensed for her magic and focused on one of her first creations. When she located it, she looked up alarmed. Turning back to the maps, Elsa looked to her kingdom than that of Corona, and to where she felt her magic. Leaning over to Dragna, Elsa felt like it was best to double check. "You did show Kristoff where Corona was on a map?"

Realizing something was wrong, Dragna rose his hands up. "Of course I did. Why?"

"I sense Olaf, but he isn't in Corona." Elsa stated which had all look to her in shock. "He is in the Southern Isles."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Riding at full gallop, Maximus was where he always liked to be, in the head of the herd. He road with his beloved master on his back the Grand Princess Rapunzel. Desperately trying to keep up, was Kristoff and Olaf. Though they rode on the back of a Corona Andalusians, none could match the speed of Maximus. In fact, all those just behind Maximus were riders who were on the backs of Corona Andalusians. Which meant behind them were the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles.

Unlike before, the port city of Hundervan was nearly deserted as those evacuated the night before. Reaching the docks, Rapunzel did not wait for Kristoff or her Handmaiden Cassandra. She ran up the gangplank. leapt onto a rigging line and swung to the poop deck of the ship where her helmsmen stood at the wheel. "Vlad, make ready to sail!"

She looked up to the mast and called out, "Big Nose hoist the colors!"

Smiling, he gave a thumbs up and replied, "You got it Raps!"

As the remaining members of her party came on board, she frowned when she saw among them was the disgraced Prince Hans. She was glad to see that Prince Alban was also with them. She went to the railing of the poop deck and called down to them. "Any of you good at sailing?"

Hans snarled at the Princess. "We are Princes of the Southern Isles; we were born to sail the…" Out of nowhere a snowball struck Hans directly in the face knocking him to the ground.

Seeing his little brother has once again fallen victim to snowball in the face, Alban smiled and looked up to Rapunzel. "Yes Princess Rapunzel."

Grabbing onto a dangling rigging rope, Rapunzel sung down to the deck, just feet from Alban. "No time for formalities during ship to ship combat. You can just call me Raps."

Alban looked about the crew of mercenaries, and back to Rapunzel. "Okay I guess."

Looking down to Hans, Rapunzel nudged him with her foot. "This is my ship, so you follow my orders, Prince Hans. Now get up and get to work." She looked to Kristoff and Olaf. "We need you to help with ship defense go to the armory and grab a weapon."

Kicking loose a pulley, Rapunzel launched high into the rigging, she climbed and swung her way until she finally reached the crow's-nest. In the nest, Shorty stood on a barrel, with a spyglass looking out to the horizon. The ship lunged forward as it began to break from the docks. "What are we looking at?"

Shorty clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he spoke. "It's nearly all of Glowerhaven's entire damn fleet. The Thyra, and the Svanen for sure, most likely the Havfruen, Najaden, Nymfen, each leading their own battle line of frigates. They sure are going to bring hell down on us."

"Their man-of-wars are our biggest threat," Rapunzel stated. "We can't let them organize their firing lines. We have to keep this as a melee at all cost."

"Raps," Shorty said as he lowered the spyglass. "The Southern Isles only have ten warships at the ready, with our five we are still outnumbered and outgunned."

"We brought this upon these people, I will defend them at all cost." Rapunzel could still just barely see the ships on the horizon. "If we can get close enough, we will board and capture one or two of their ships. That would make them really confused."

Shorty gave a small bow as Rapnuzel leapt from the crows-nest. He pulled out a bottle of rum and opened it. "Can't go to war sober. That would be dangerous."

Landing on deck, Rapunzel saw Hook Hands was organizing the gun crews for racking fire. Coming up to Rapunzel's side was Prince Alban. "Princ… I mean Raps, my brothers have set sail."

Rapunzel nodded and quickly joined in helping her crew in preparing for battle. Coming to her side was Cassandra. "Rapunzel!"

Sliding to a stop, she looked to her handmaiden in frustration. "What?"

"You are not going into battle like that!" Grabbing her by the ear, Cassandra pulled her princess to her cabin. Once inside, Cassandra pulled out a glimmering chest plate of armor. "I ignored your recklessness when it was just you, but now there are two."

Pouting as Cassandra put on the armor, Rapunzel said, "But Cass, it's uncomfortable, and constricts my movements."

Before she tightened the armor, Cassandra went to remove the Suntear but was stopped. Rapnuzel put it back under the armor and replied, "Raven's Eye might be on those ships. This will tell me if there is any magic."

Lamenting on the necklace, Cassandra finished putting on the armor plate, and then held up a frying pan and a sword in a scabbard on a belt. Laughing, Rapunzel pointed to the sword. "Don't want to give away the Kingdoms secret weapon, to the Southern Isles."

As she secured the belt to Rapunzal, Cassandra began to feel fear creep up on her. "We've been through some pretty crazy adventures, and we faced danger, but you were always able to get us out of it. So what is your plan this time?"

Lifting Cassandra to her feet, Rapunzel pulled her into a hug. "Pray to God that my father and the rest of the fleet come early." The realization, that Rapunzel knew that the odds were stacked against, and that her plan relied on chance, had Cassandra feel even less sure of what was about to happen. When Rapunzel left the cabin, Cassandra picked up the frying pan, knowing she might have to use it.

Back on deck, Rapunzel went to the poop deck and looked out to the oncoming Glowerhaven fleet, as they were now clearly visible on the horizon. Coming to her side was Princes Alban who stood with his hands behind his back. "Have you ever been in a navy battle before?"

The statement had Rapunzel grin as she remembered one of her adventures. "There was this big misunderstanding with pirates and it kind of started a war with the Kingdom of Sarina. It was only for like ten hours. Eugene and I, with the Dreamcatcher, had to chase down the pirates and there was some skirmishes and stuff." Rapunzel nudged Alban with her elbow. "You know I still can't figure out how Pascal got that one pirate ship on top of the other." When Alban just looked at Rapunzel strangely she realized he missed part of the story. "You see Pascal is a chameleon, and he can't talk, so he can't tell us."

Side stepping a few feet away from Rapunzel, Alban wondered if he wasn't dealing with a crazy woman. Rapunzel looked to Gunther who stood at the ready with two flags. "Signal the fleet, racking fire on the man-of-war's. Before they can form up into battle lines I want the Waterhorse, and the Angry Duckling to follow us in a breaker run. Have the Bellhammer and the Comet assist the Southern Isles ships." Looking to the masts, Rapunzel called out. "Any sign of my dad?"

Calling down, Longbow said, "Sorry Raps."

Nodding her head, Rapunzel looked to Attila. "Release another set of lanterns, the winds are still coming from the north."

Hook Hand called out from the deck. "We are almost in firing range!"

"Hold your fire, until I give the command."

What sounded like small rumbles of thunder coming from the enemy fleet turned in to blooms of splashes, as the Glowerhaven ships opened fire.

The choppy and heavy seas of the North rocked the ship constantly, Alban smirked in superiority to the Glowerhaven fleet. "Those fools, do they think we are in the calm ocean, you could never hit us from such a range. The North Sea is violent on the best of days."

"We have that going for us," Rapunzel added. "Glowerhaven only faced naval warfare in the ocean, never in the turbulent North Sea."

As cannon fire harmlessly splashed around them, Rapunzel ordered her fleet to begin evasive maneuvers. She didn't flinch when one cannon shot landed so close water sprayed up onto the deck.

Coming to Rapunzel's side Kristoff was finishing placing a sword on his belt. "The Kingdom of Arendelle stands ready to defend the Kingdom of the Southern Isles."

Prince Alban nodded his head and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You are more than welcome. Let me just say, it is an honor to go into battle with both your kingdoms at our side."

"Raps! Those ships are getting awfully close." Hook Hand called out.

When a cannon shot ripped through her fore mast top sail, Rapunzel braced onto the railing as she could see the gunner crews of the Thyra reloading their cannons. She waited until they were rolling their cannons back into position, when she finally gave the order. "Open fire!"

All four of the Dreamcatcher's forward facing guns fired at once. All four cannon balls struck the Thrya, destroying the bow sprit, and figure head. Rapunzel didn't even have to give the order as her ship cut hard to starboard, and her port gun crews began to ripple fire, each aiming for the damaged bow of the ship. The attack demolished most of the forecastle, and the Thrya was turning to broadside the much smaller Dreamcatcher. This put the Thrya against the wind, and with quick order, Rapunzel turned the Dreamcatcher hard to port. The long and heavy keel of the Dreamcatcher was made for this very purpose, as they were now over taking the Thrya and cutting her off.

With her guns now pointed at the ships, water line, once more the Dreamcatcher's gun crews, ripple fired on the Thrya blasting apart the weaker bow of the ship. She was followed by the Waterhorse, and the Angry Duckling both cutting across her bow firing upon it.

With the Thrya stunned by the sweeping and swift attack, Rapunzel called out to her mercenaries. Boarding parties on the lines!"

With the starboard cannons of the Thrya unprepared, the Dreamcatcher circled past them with only taking one hit. They were now heading straight for the first frigate in the battle line. It was slightly larger than the Dreamcatcher, and was attempting to form up with the Thrya in a battle line. When the Captain of the ship realized that the Dreamcatcher wasn't going to turn away, he turned hard to Port to give its starboard guns, that were at the ready, a chance to fire. Only problem was, the Dreamcatcher stayed her course. Her custom reinforced bow easily took the first volley, and because of the two ships speed the second volley never could fire. As the Dreamcatcher came dangerously close to the ships her port gun crews once more opened fire, but this time with heavy grappling hooks.

Hans was not going to miss out on close quarters combat, and pushed Big Nose off his line and took it as his own. Right before he leapt, Olaf jumped onto his shoulders armed with two cutlasses. "Get off me, you freak of nature!"

Hitting Hans on the top of his head, Olaf countered, "I am indestructible and your insane, we would be unstoppable!"

After a moment of thought, Hans shrugged his shoulders unable to think of a reason why that didn't make sense. So, with Olaf on his shoulders, he swung over with the rest of the boarding party to the enemy ship.

Vladimir called out to Rapunzel from the wheel, "Raps, we got trouble!"

Looking forward after the successful landing of her boarding party she saw that the next two ships of the Thrya battle line were splitting off and lining up to the Dreamcatcher starboard-bow, and port-bow for a double broadside. Looking to the heavy waves, Rapunzel takes a risky gamble. "All sails Port track broad reach! Helm hard to port!"

Rapunzel swung on a rigging line to the main mast to help make the radical change in the point of sail. The Dreamcatcher shook violently as it stopped nearly all forward momentum, and banked hard to port kicking her aft from behind her just as it hit a massive wave. It lifted the ship up, and for Rapunzel she called out to Hook Hands. "Prepare to fire starboard full broadside!"

With the ship angled so sharply all the starboard gun crews could see was sky. Just when Hook Hand was about to question their fearless leaders command, their ship crested the wave and the ship swung violently to the opposite angle. A glee of bloodlust struck Hook Hand's eyes as all five starboard cannons were pointing directly at the deck of the enemy ship that was below the wave, and totally unprepared for the insanity of the Dreamcatcher's Captain.

Rising his hooked hand, he yelled out. "Fire!"

All five rounds blew complete through the unarmed deck and straight through the hall shattering the keel of the ship. The Dreamcatcher was now however, riding the wave backwards and her crew were fighting the wind to bring the point of sails back to center. Rapunzel however, wasn't counting on the final ship of the line to be pulling to port to broadside with the now backwards sailing Dreamcatcher.

"Jibe!" Rapunzel called out, throwing the sails from their furthest point on one side of the mast to the other. The timing was perfect, as they locked into the starboard side broad reach just as the ship was now face into the wind. This had the ship spin a complete three hundred and sixty degrees in less than fifty yards. The final ship opened fire and the blast ripped through the rigging, and struck the top fore mast yard bringing it down.

An explosion was heard, and all looked at the Waterhorse was just struck by a partial broadside from the now attacking Thrya. The Waterhorse lost its fore mast and most or her jibs in the assault. The benefit was that the Thrya battle line was in utter chaos, and after the Waterhorse past her, she was free from any more direct fire. The Dreamcatcher was now turning hard to come up on the rear of the ship that just broadsided her. Rapunzel swung down to the poop deck and looked to Gunther, "Signal the Angry Duckling, tell them to rake the Thrya draw them towards us!"

The mute pointed to the ship that her boarding party was one to see that it just rammed another Glowerhaven ship and her mercenaries lead by a snowman and a psychopathic prince were now boarding it. Prince Alban also witnessed this feat and looked to the Princess, "That was unexpected."

It was a blessing, the Dreamcatcher had already mortally wounded one ship which was currently sinking, and with two other ships now taken out of the Thrya squadron they now had the advantage. Coming up to the aft of their target vessel, Rapunzel ordered her four bow cannons to take out the ships rudder, and after their second volley they did. They cut to her port and began to overtake the ship. The Dreamcatcher's starboard gun stations angled forward, and opened fired in a ripple affect disabling enemy's gun ports before they can even open fire. With their aim between the top deck and the quarter deck, they compromised the haul and the deck buckled and collapsed on the port side rending her weaponless. With a turn of the sails, the Dreamcatcher slowed just enough to lay in one more nearly point blank range broadside, taking out one mast of her enemy and knocking her out of the fight.

Rapunzel wasn't done, as she ordered her ship to fire towlines onto the crippled ship. Her second boarding crew swung over. Rapunzel placed Kristoff in charge of the Dreamcatcher, as she joined this attack. The Glowerhaven seaman put up little resistance. They witnessed the Dreamcatcher pull off incredible acts of precision and maneuvers' that would go down as naval legends. It also helped that Rapunzel's Mercenaries were some of the meanest and ugliest looking lot this side of the Old Kingdoms. Hook Hands quickly organized the enemy ships cannons for a broadside. Rapunzel and Prince Alban easily seized the poop deck and helm with little resistance.

She took the wheel and synchronized her movements with the Dreamcatcher, as they headed for the Thrya. The Thrya was chasing down the Angry duckling, which was smoking from some well-aimed shots from the Thrya's bow cannons. Rapunzel's crew began to set the remaining mast of her commandeered ship on fire. She than readied to bring the ship in for a suicidal point blank broadside with the triple decked man-of-war. As soon as they began to cross, she ordered Hook Hands to hold his fire. The ship bow was being blown apart, and just when all ten guns of her ship facing the Thya's hall, they opened fire. The damage was extensive, but not crippling. She than called out to her ship and they fired their cannons, that were placed to strike the commandeered ships masts.

Wood and explosions ripped through the burning ship and her masts engulfed in flames fell onto the Thya. Rapunzel was knocked to the ground, and was about to be struck by a falling yard when Alban swooped her into his arms and ran and jumped for a rigging line. He swung across and landed onto the deck of the Dreamcatcher. Hook Hands and his boarding crew also made it back on board, and the Thrya was now hopelessly entangled with a fire ship. The Dreamcatcher cut her tow lines and pulled free of the chaos, she began to circle the Thrya coming up on her aft, she opened fire with her guns destroying her rudder. With fire and chaos on the Thrya's decks, the ship's crew was in utter confusion and as the Dreamcatcher came around on her portside. No one on the Thrya was even giving orders to prepare for a broadside.

This gave Rapunzel's crew the ability to lay into the Thrya, blasting apart her lower wale. Upon her second volley, the Dreamcatcher finally hit what they were looking for, the ships magazine. The explosion blew out the hall in all directions, the fore castle latterly was launched fifty feet into the air, the fore mast buckled and fell back into the main mast. The secondary explosion along with the already crippled bow from the Dreamcatcher's first strike ripped what remained of it off, and the entire inside of the ship was completely exposed.

Rapunzel's crew cheered, as the flagship to the Glowerhaven Royal Navy, began to go down along her keel. It twisted and broke apart and took the ship Rapunzel entangled with the beast down with her.

The victory was short lived as cannon fire erupted to the Dreamcatcher's aft. It was a perfect shot and blasted Rapunzel off of the poop deck over the railing on to the deck. Vladimir was injured and Kristoff took to the helm and pulled the Dreamcatcher away from the fire. He circled the sinking Thyra, but just when they were in the clear they came right into the line of fire of the Svanen. Slowly getting up, Rapunzel thought the Svanen the oldest of the Glowerhaven's man-of-wars would act as a rear observer, to coordinate the battle. Her commander after watching the Thyra's squadron get torn to shreds by just three frigates, rushed to crush the greatest threat.

The Dreamcatcher took the full broadside of the Svanen shattering her deck, and taking down the top half of her fore mast. Kristoff never piloted a sailing ship, but knew he was in a bad position, so cut hard on the wheel and put his ship with the wind to his back to get away from the Svanen, and to decrease his ships profile. He also once again used the sinking wreckage of the Thyra as cover. This now put them coming up on the rear of the ship that first struck them, and the Dreamcatcher opened up with her bow cannons.

Rapunzel called out to Kristoff to turn to the starboard, as a third ship of the Svanen's squadron bared down on them. With her speed reduced due to lost canvas, the Dreamcatcher took a direct hit on her bow gun battery. The enemy ship came alongside the injured Dreamcatcher, and after an exchange of broadside fire, they sent over dozens of marines to invade the Dreamcatcher.

One the deck, Rapunzel was forced to draw her sword, and defend herself from attack. Her crew could easily hold their own against a basic marine. But, when black cloaked figures began to leap from the rigging of the enemy to the Dreamcatcher, the suntear vile around Rapunzel's neck began to glow.

Realizing that there was magic upon them, she kicked the marine attacking her in the groin, then kicked him off her ship. She took hold of a rigging line and cut it sending her flying to the new threat. As soon as the first black cloak figure saw her landing on the main lower topsail, he charged to attack. Rapunzel was thankful to her husband who taught her the skills in sword play, as her opponent was one of the best she ever faced.

After parrying a furry of attacks, Rapunzel went on the offensive, and utilized her acrobatic skills to out maneuver her enemy by flipping over him on the narrow beam. Once landing behind him she kicked him off the yard. She watched as he fell onto a splintered post impaling him in the chest. When the body burst into ash and soot, Rapunzel didn't feel that bad doing what she just did.

Her break was short lived as a second black cloaked figured charged her. As she defended herself, from she was forced to swing across to the fore mast to prevent from being flanked. The sea was still chaotic, and as a wave crested above the ship beside the Dreamcatcher, Rapunzel stared in awe as a Glowerhaven frigate came over the edge of the wave and came crashing down on the bow of the ship that was latched on the Dreamcatcher's side.

This was no accident, as Rapunzel saw in disbelief at Olaf behind the helm, Hans and her Mercenaries fighting off the crew. With the attacking ship nearly split in two, the Dreamcatcher was able to break free of its boarding lines and pull away. Rapunzel couldn't see what her ship should do next; as she had to defend herself form the sinister followers of the Raven's Eye.

After vanquishing one of her attackers, she did a quick survey of the battle to see that the Svanen was maneuvering to broadside the Dreamcatcher once more. She saw that Kristoff and Alban were barely holding the poop deck and no one was at the wheel. Before she could swing down she was attacked by a third cloaked figure. Panic began to consume Rapunzel as she felt her ship get hit by the bow guns of the Svanen.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, she saw a paper lantern float by her ship. She turned behind her just as the beautiful and massive flagship of the Holy Corona Royal Navy, the Sunfire cut between the Dreamcatcher and the Svanen. Her cannons were poised and leading her was King Frederic himself. The furry of a father protecting his daughter, gave his ships gun crews the focus to make every shot true as they completely obliterated the Quarter deck of the Svanen, as well as take down both her fore and main mast in a single volley.

With the threat of pending death passing, Rapunzel returned to fighting off the followers of the Raven's eye. Just as she killed her fourth, and he denigrated into a mist of ash, her ship was struck by a volley of cannon fire. The fore mast Rapunzel was on buckled and gave way. As the mast fell, Rapunzel ran down the top yard and leapt grabbing on to what rigging she could and sung across to the main mast.

Landing, she lost her sword, and before she could get to her feet on the yard a follower of the Raven kicked her in the head, knocking her off. She fell nearly twenty feet, through the canvas cover of the center cargo waist, and smashing down onto the quarter deck. Her body lied motionless as her mind and spirit were ripped from it and transported to a void of mist and darkness.

Opening her eyes to a twinkling light, Rapunzel still felt the pain of her brutal fall. She looked about to see a twinkling light that with every pulse chimed like a bell. "What happened where am I?"

Landing on Rapunzel's knee, a young dark skinned fairy, wearing a beautiful flowing gold dress looked down upon her. They fairy radiated with a yellow and gold aura. "It has been a while Princess."

After a very dry swallow, Rapunzel looked to the fairy with slight fear. "Iridessa..."

Bowing her head, the young fairy, gave a warm yet regretful smile. "The realms are in danger; the darkness cannot seize control of yours. If they do, they could control the fate of the Aurora Regna, and bring about the Everdark."

Placing her handover her chest, Rapunzel was scared. "Please Iridessa, don't make me do it."

With a raise of her hand, the mist around her pulled away, and Rapunzel found herself floating above the sea battle. Everything was moving at a fraction of normal time. She looked below her, to see that even with Corona's Fleet, the battle was at a stalemate.

"I know you are far more than your powers Rapunzel." The light fairy said as she looked over the battle. "I wish I could tell you, that this will be easy. I know you are scared, I am scared too, but you cannot run away from this part of your life. What is in side of you is more valuable than any magic. You have the power to unite hearts of light."

Bowing her head, Rapunzel knew this moment would come in her life. "I understand."

With outstretched arms, Iridessa floated up to be level with the Suntear vile. "Have faith in the light, and rejoin your spirit to become the Nova Rampion."

Closing her eyes, Rapunzel opened them once more to find herself laying broken and bloodied on the quarter deck of her crippled ship the Dreamcatcher. She slowly removed her chest plate, and threw it off her body. Pulling out the suntear from around her neck, the fading princess unscrewed its top and watched as the brilliant glowing gold liquid floated out. Cupping the brilliant orb in her hand she eyes filled with tears as she thrusted the suntear into her heart.

The sea battle suddenly went quiet as the waters calmed instantly to a glass like surface, and the winds died to nothing. The very sound of battle was sucked out of the air, and all watched as the clouds in the sky bellowed and churned in chaotic furry. Than, a golden beam of light and energy erupted from the Dreamcatcher, it struck the cloud cover and it began a vaporize into a cascade of gold light until all the clouds across the horizon were gone. The beam went directly into the sun and all watched as a brilliant white light flicked out and down the stream of energy back down into the Dreamcatcher.

A wave of translucent gold pink, purple, and white energy discharge in all directions, as a blinding glowing gold orb rose from within the ship. As the light subsided, Rapunzel floated above her ship wearing a shimmering light pink and white dress. All above watched in awe as her hair glowed as long magical strands of light grew out. With a shattering sphere of light erupting from her body, Rapnuzel held her arms out stretched. The glowing white strands of light formed into stands of glowing golden hair.

When she opened her eyes a second sphere of energy burst from her heart, and when it struck an enemy of the light it vaporized them. The Glowerhaven's ships, crews and marines were also knocked into the air by the light. The ships were no match for such intense power as the energy turned their hauls a sunder and capsized them as the light wave struck.

As the pulsing waves of light faded, Rapunzel gently floated down to the deck of the ship. When she finally opened her eyes, she bowed her head. The familiar weight of hair pulled on her. Her crew looked around her in astonishment, and amazement. She didn't want to. She wished it was all a dream, but she knew there was no avoiding it, so she looked back. She tried to smile at the fact that at least it wasn't seventy feet long this time, it looked more like forty to fifty feet.

Coming up and taking Rapunzel into a hug, Kristoff pulled her to arm's length and with joyful excitement said, "That was amazing!"

Also coming to her was Prince Alban who still saw a faint aura of light glowing from her. "Princess… What, what happened?"

All turned when they heard a frying pan hit the deck. Battered and bruised by alive, Cassandra slowly walked up to her friend and gently ran her hands through her hair. Shimmering glowing sparks of light sparkled with each stroke of the long golden locks.

With a long and heavy sigh, Rapunzel looked to all the wounded on the deck and said, "The battle is won. Gather all the wounded, Southern Isles, Coronan and Glowerhaven."

Giving a bow, Prince Alban replied to the command, "Yes Princess."

 **/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **/**

In the dim light of a full moon, Grand Princess Rapunzel sparkled with her recently braided golden blond hair decorated and ordained with the flowers of the Southern Isles. It rested over her shoulder and she stepped onto the balcony of the Royal chambers of King Garrin. The broken and weathered King stood over looking his island nation. Giving a small bow Rapunzel knew that the King was aware of her presence and needed not to speak.

"I am sure you have many question, young flower," the king whispered.

Nodding her head, Rapunzel was intimidated by the king, not by his strength, or power, but from what many do not see as power. Rapunzel, however knew was the greatest of his power, was his wisdom. "You knew of what the fey call me, the Nova Rampion, how?"

After a long pause of deep thought, Garrin looked up to the stars. "I was young and foolish, and hopelessly in love." Rapunzel came to the king side with a warm smile to encourage him to continue his tale. He placed his hand over Rapunzel's, that rested on the balcony's stone railing. "I am sorry for all the things she did to you." Rapunzel looked slightly confused, and this had Garrin clarify. "When I was about your age, I fell in love with a mysterious visitor to our kingdom, and her name was Gothel. Her love though was not for my heart but for my power.

For forty years she would come and go from my life, and I was so captivated by her eternal youth, I swore I would betray my wife, children, my kingdom to her, for the secret of her ageless life. It wasn't until your father took the suntear flower and used it to save Queen Arianna did offer me such a chance. The power of the golden flower if I would bring my nation to war with Corona.

It was on a night much like this one, I was convinced that the next morning I would declare war on an innocent kingdom. Yet I never did, for that night I was transported from this realm to another." Closing his eyes, his memory of that magical place was vivid and fresh. "A beautiful fairy came to me. She showed me the future…" His hand's shaking, the King gave a small sigh. "It was what would come my Kingdom if I invaded, Corona. The Southern Isles would go where even dreams fear to tread." Looking down to his kingdom, like it was his own child, the king struggled with guilt and pain. "She said you were the future. You are… The future." Rapunzel placed her hand on the king's back, to help ease the pain he was in. He smiled at the gesture, and looked into her brilliant green eyes. "That upon your birth would rise the Nova Rampion, a heart forged of light. That you are the flame of light that will ignite the good of the world, and save it from a ever darkness. As long as I would never interfere in the affairs of Corona I would live to see that day.

Bowing his head, Garrin couldn't look into the Princess's eyes without showing his shame. "When you were kidnapped, I knew who, and why, and said nothing to your parents. I allowed them to suffer, and you to writhe as a prisoner of that witch for eighteen years. Yet I kept my word, in hopes I would see you rise and face the darkness."

The comment had Rapunzel give out a soft, "Aww."

With a painful sigh, Garrin looked into Rapunzel's beautiful green eyes. Seeing the weakening of the King, Rapunzel stepped forward, and let him lean on her shoulder. She slowly walked him back to his bed, and he gently laid down. Rapunzel looked up to see all thirteen of the Kings sons standing around the other side of the bed in silence, also in the room stood her father King Frederic, along with Kristoff.

Taking her golden braids, she placed them in the King's hand, and said. "I will make sure you will see it your Majesty."

"No, my beautiful princess." The king pushed the magical hair from his hands. "I have lived a long and filling life. I have thirteen…" Garrin stared at Hans with disappointment," I have, twelve good and wonderful sons. I have loved, and lost, and have forgotten more than I can remember. Your gift isn't meant for those who have lived, it is for those who still need to live."

Taking hold of the King's hand, Rapunzel knelt beside him and did her best to fight off tears. "Please, the world still needs good kings such as you. You still need to see the fall of the darkness."

Smiling, Garrin placed his frail hand on her cheek. "I watched you sail into certain death to defend my kingdom. I don't need to see you defeat the darkness. The fact that the Nova Rampion has returned means I already know the darkness has lost." With a warm tender smile, Garrin looked into Rapunzel's eyes. "Life isn't something you can simply be given. It is earned, through hard work, passion, kindness, and dreams.

Closing her eyes, Rapunzel rested her head upon the King's hand she held as she cried. "You want me to sit here with the power to save you, and let you die?"

"No Princess. I want you to say goodbye."

Stepping forward, the eldest princes said. "But my King"

Smiling, Garrin looked to his son. "You are King now, Henrik."

As the king closed his eyes, Rapunzel gave him a small kiss on his hand and stepped away from him. Stepping towards her in anger, Hans shouted, "Who cares what he says, you can't let him die!"

"Hans." Henrik snarled as he knelt next to his father. "Our father has made his wishes clear."

Unwilling to watch his father die, Hans stormed out of the room. Rapunzel overcome with emotion, ran into her father's arms and she held her tightly as she cried. He walked her out of the chamber. Kristoff followed behind them, wanting to give the family time to mourn in peace.

Kristoff, broke off from the father and daughter, in silence allowing them to be alone as well. Rapunzel allowed her father to escort her to her guest room. Inside, he sat her in a chair, and with a simple glance to Cassandra who stood along the wall in the room, and she bowed. Going to the fire place, Cassandra prepared a pot of tea.

Sitting in front of Rapunzel holding her hands tightly with his, Frederic couldn't help but stare at her blond hair. "You did what you could. King Garrin's death is not your fault."

Shaking her head, Rapunzel replied, "No, it was my choice."

The words were truth, and there was nothing Frederic could say to deny it. "I can't put into words on how proud I am of you this day. You faced your enemy with bravery, strength, and cunning. You made a sacrifice for this entire world, to return magic to you. Than when victory was obtained you sought out your enemy with arms of kindness and healing."

Clearing her eyes, Rapunzel stared down at her hair. "I refuse to see the world in darkness. Even now, I look to the world with all the delight and wonder I did when I saw the lanterns rise from the palace for the very first time."

After being handed a cup of tea, Frederic sipped on it and found that Cassandra was still the best at making the perfect cup. After Rapunzel took hers, Frederic waited until Cassandra stepped away from them. "I fear for what lies ahead Rapunzel, you have given so much in the name of the light. What more will be demanded of you?"

Rapunzel felt the same, eighteen years of her life, and nearly dying multiple times since, she wished she could give an honest answer. After a long sip from her tea, Rapunzel placed it on the small table next to her, then she picked up the book written by the woman she hated the most. Opening it, she looked to Gothel's handwriting in it brought mixed emotions.

"It is time Gothel finally did something for me."

Entering his own room. Kristoff looked to see Olaf was standing on the balcony overlooking the island kingdom. After a heavy, sigh, Kristoff walked out and leaned on the balcony as a soft and low horn could be heard coming from the castle walls. It was to announce to the people of the Southern Isles that their King has died.

"Raps couldn't help the King," Olaf asked?

Looking out to the harbor, Kristoff couldn't shake the fear he felt during the Battle of Hundervan Bay. He nearly died almost a dozen times and with each he wished he wouldn't. Yet he just watched a man, offered not just life, but restored youth and turn it down. When Rapunzel healed his wounds he felt like he gained five years back of his life, and he knew he probably couldn't show the grace and nobility that King Garrin showed.

"He lived his life." Kristoff spoke in a thoughtful voice. "He did not want Raps to use her power to extend it. Raps, was pretty broken up about it. Then again she wasn't too happy restoring her powers to begin with." Turning to look at Olaf, Kristoff stumbled back in astonishment and shock at the sight of an eagle-owl made of snow and ice standing on the far ledge drinking from a cup.

"Oh," Olaf giggled slightly as he looked to the bird. "He said his name is Snowflake." He then held a letter up to Kristoff. "I don't know if it's important, but Elsa sent us a letter."

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Anna slowly walked with her crossbow at the ready, since the calamity of Slavahelm, she had perfected the art of combat, tracking, and stealth. She glided her feet around branches an over twigs to avoid making noise. In front of her was Airi, who held her two long knives at the ready, behind her was Flynn who was a master at his craft as he walked with great care keeping his eyes on the party's rear. Leading the group was the Arendelle Scout Karina. She had the third crossbow and when she reached the edge of a tree line, she held up her hand.

Slowly all three came to her side, and couched. They looked out that the vast field and rolling hills before them. "This is it."

Pulling out his spyglass, Flynn looked out to the field as saw dozens of small patrols. He then peered further to the distant tree line on the top of a hill. "Welcome to the front lines everyone."

Being handed the spyglass by Flynn, Karina looked to the large amount of patrols. "Queen Elsa must have been sending in skirmishers and raiders all week to force Glowerhaven to guard its occupied territories this much."

"Can we go around," Anna question?

Shaking her head, Karina looked to the sheer cliffs to the west. "The closest pass to the other side of the North Mountains is two days back the way we came, and once there it's another six days until we could ever reach the trail that reaches us back to the other side."

Looking to the east, Flynn began to smirk. "Queen Elsa forced them into a bottle neck. With the Kvina River to the east, Glowerhaven has zero room to maneuver, clever, clever woman."

"That doesn't help us," Airi stated.

Looking to see the sun was about to crest over the North Mountains, Anna frowned as she brushed the twin braid off her shoulder, not wanting to be reminded of the magic the was still festering within her heart. "The sun will set soon. We have no choice; we make a run for it."

Flynn glanced over to Karina, and she peered back both knowing what the other was thinking. The only one who needed to cross was Princess Anna, and both were willing to sacrifice themselves to that end. Patting Anna on the shoulder, Flynn smiled. "Last one to the other side buys dinner."

Sitting back against a tree, Flynn rested his crossbow on his lap and prepared for the final moments of this grand adventure. Everyone was eerily quiet, and Anna who sat next to Airi stared at the mysterious Flynn rider. "Why does everyone think you are dead?"

Karina smirked at the statement, Flynn peered to the Princess and smiled. "Because Flynn Rider died eight years ago."

"Who killed him?"

Anna's question had Flynn give an honest and frank reply. "My wife."

Smiling, Airi played with the edge of her long knife. "So who is the woman who slayed the notorious ladies' man, and thief, Flynn Rider?"

"That is a very, very, long story," Flynn stated as he plucked at his crossbow string. "She is beautiful beyond words. The way she looks at the world, I am breathless with how beautiful she is when she's discovering something or the first time. My heart hurts every moment I am away from her. She is twice the person I am, and I know for a fact she is probably leading an army to Arendelle to come not just find me, but to stop the spread of darkness."

Blushing, Anna couldn't help but be reminded of her love for Kristoff. "She sounds like a beautiful person. I can't wait to meet her someday."

"When she shows up with that army, you can," Flynn said with a grin. "I am sure you might have to save me from her. I kind of snuck out of the preverbal house to come and rescues Airi."

Anna, and Karina both gave out a very low whistle. Karina pointed to Flynn. "Dead man walking."

Frowning, Flynn countered, "I left a note, and I've been sending her letters up until the invasion."

"Nice knowing you Flynn." Anna said, as she reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "This is the story of Flynn Rider, and when his wife killed him for a second time."

There was a moment Flynn didn't react as he daydreamed of holding Rapunzel in his arms once more. "I love her. She could kill me a hundred times over, and I would gladly let her. I miss her breath on my neck when I hold her in my arms, the smile on her face when we wake up in the morning. She is my life, and the reason why the light will forever shine brightly in me."

Looking out to the field, Anna whispered, "Tell her that when you see her again, and she will forgive you. I know I would."

As a cool breeze picked up all returned to silence and watched as the sun crested over the mountain top and darkness descended upon the land. With a long breath, Flynn stood and watched as Karina, Anna, and Airi did as well. Looking to the ladies he held out his hand and said, "Whatever happens, it has been an honor to have you all at my side."

Placing her hand on top of Flynn, Anna smiled and looked up to him. "You have saved me a thousand times over. I am forever in your debt."

"Thank you Flynn." Airi whispered as she placed her hand onto Anna's. "Thank you for keeping the promise you made to my brother."

Last to place her hand onto the others, Karina smiled and looked to Flynn. "You are a hero to the people of Arendelle, and to me. Also, if your wife decides to kick you out, I am single."

Leaving all of their supplies but weapons behind, the four lined up at the forests edge. Flynn shouldered his crossbow and gave one final glance to Karina, who stood on the other end, and both once more confirmed, just by their gazes, that Anna was the only one who needed to cross this field alive.

Without a word, all four stepped out into the field together. They increased their pace to a light jog, as they kept their bodies low and moved across the snow covered field as stealthy as they could. For the first three hundred yards, all they could here was the snow crunching at their feet, and the sounds of their breaths. The silence ended with the barking and howling of dogs.

Flynn and Karina slowed just enough so they could be behind Anna to protect her from attack. When shouts of soldiers could be heard, all four instinctively picked up their pace. Karina was first to see the sprinting figure of a dog charging towards them and fired her crossbow. The bolt struck the dog, and it rolled end over end crippled from the hit.

As she reloaded, Flynn took aim at the second dog and fired taking it to the ground. The chase was on and seconds began to feel like minutes, Anna's lungs began to burn but that only pushed her to go faster. When she lost Airi out of the corner of her eyes she turned back to see a dog had taken her down by her leg, and was now mounting on top of her. Her only defense was her raised arms to prevent the dog from biting her neck. Turning quickly Anna fired her crossbow striking the dog in its neck. She let the crossbow hang off her shoulder as she ran to Airi. Drawing her sword, she swung as a dog came leaping through the air at her.

Anna pulled Airi to her feet and saw that her left arm was mangled and bloodied from bite marks. Before she could say a thing, Flynn was at her side pulling on her shoulder forcing both to run. Once more Anna, with Airi at her side, reached a full sprint. Airi couldn't even feel her arm as she focused on finally reaching safety.

Karina gave a light call to Flynn as she opened fire on a man on horseback coming up to their side. Flynn looked to the other side, and fired upon a second rider. A thumping sound could be heard around the four, and in the dark it was hard to tell what it was until an arrow nearly struck Flynn in the head landing in the snow close by. When he heard, Karina cry out in pain, he saw that her arm was just struck with and arrow. Yet, the scout didn't even lose her stride as she yanked the arrow out of her arm.

More dogs could be heard as well as men on horseback. Reloading his crossbow, they began going up the first hill. Just as they reached the top, Flynn turned and fired a bolt striking a dog that was seconds from biting him. Karina killed another dog, as Flynn was reloading. Just as he got his crossbow ready to fire, he was struck in the thigh by an arrow. Pulling out the arrow he fired upon the bowman on horseback striking him in the chest. He turned and began to run down the hill with Karina at his side, catching up to Airi and Anna.

As they were once more running up a second hill, they had to maneuver around boulders and snow drifts. As they reached the top of the second hill, Airi pushed Anna to the side to avoid her getting hit with an arrow. It however struck Airi in the upper right part of her back. Helping Airi once more to her feet, Anna snapped off the arrow shaft and the two shared a glance of fear. When they went to see where the others were, Flynn charged right at them, knocking them down the other side of the hill.

After firing a bolt, Flynn was forced to use the stock of his crossbow as a weapon striking it across a charging soldiers head. He cursed when the weapon broke upon impact. He used its mangled form to entangle a sword swing from a second soldier giving him time to draw his own and strike down the enemy. He looked to see Karina was fighting off a dog and he ran to her side kicking the dog off her. Wrapping her in his arms, he jumped down the side of the hill and the two began to slide to the bottom.

As they came to their feet, they had no time to look back as they raced to catch up with Airi and Anna. Seeing two riders on horseback approach them with swords at the ready, Karina fired her crossbow striking one rider. With no way to take down the second Flynn calls out. "Anna!"

Turning, Anna drew her sword out just in time to parry the sword swing, but she was struck by the charging horse throwing her to the ground. Coming to her feet, Anna raised her sword, but began to tremble realizing she was to scared of killing the man. Just as he came charging at her again he was struck by a bolt in the neck from Karina.

Thankful she didn't have to kill again, Anna turned and began to run to the tree line that was closing with every step. Airi turned back to see where Anna was, and was struck once more with an arrow to the back of her calf. Running to her side, Anna had no choice but to pull the entire arrow out. Back on her feet, Airi body was screaming at her to stop but she could not.

When an arrow struck Flynn in the back of the should, he fell to the ground. With Karina's help, he stood back to his feet. Looking to see Anna, and Airi were nearly to the tree line, he looked to Karina and smiled. "Maybe today is a good day to die."

"For Princess Anna," Karina replied as they drew out their swords.

As the soldiers came charging towards them, they unleashed a furry of skilled attacks, killing four before they even knew what happened. More soldiers came, but Karina and Flynn stood back to back, taking them all on without fear.

Reaching the tree line, Airi fell to the ground she was out of breath, and loosing blood. Coming to her side, Anna got her back on her feet, but before she began to run again she looked back to see Karina and Flynn were not coming. They were surrounded and about to be overwhelmed. She knew what she wanted to do, but she also knew what she had to do.

Pulling off her engagement ring, Anna placed it in Airi's palm and closed her fingers around it. "Take this to my sister!"

Shaking her head, Airi barely able to calm her breathing replied, "They are doing this for you! I will go! You are the only one who is important!"

Shaking her head, Anna pulled Airi into a hug. "Everyone is important, Airi." Stepping back, Anna gave one final smile. "Tell Elsa that I love her, and to be careful when we see each other again."

"Anna no!"

The pleads from Airi would not sway Anna's conviction. If she didn't do this, surely the darkness that has cursed her would consume her whole. Drawing her sword, Anna charged forward. As she reached her dear friends, she cut down one of their attackers and then a second.

When a man on horseback tried to spear her, she parried it, and grappled the spear and threw the rider off of his horse. Getting the attention of the now two dozen solders Anna removed her hood to her cloak and shouted, "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, and I demand to parley!"

All of the soldiers looked about unsure of what to do. Flynn, who was bleeding from a gash on his arm looked to Anna in disbelief. "Oh, Come on Princess! What is wrong with you? You were supposed to go to your sister!"

Coming to Anna on horseback, a man held out a torch to get a better look at the girl's face. The wide blue eyes, and ginger hair pulled into twin braids, there was no mistaking who stood before them. Dismounting from his horse, the man sheaved his sword and gave a small bow. "I am Captain Oskar Gustervan, Tenth Regiment, First Army of the Kingdom of Glowerhaven."

Pointing to Karina, and Flynn, with her sword, Anna declared, "No harm will come to me or my friends. You will treat their wounds and show them the same respect as you would me."

One of the soldiers came up to the Captain and whispered, "Sir, one of them is escaping into the woods."

With her sword now pointed directly at the Captain, Anna glared at him. "She is of no concern to you. You will let her go."

The determination and strength in Anna's eyes had the Captain raise his hand up. "Do as the Princess says. Recover all the wounded and dead, and have all our troops to return to their positions." Stepping forward the Captain held out his hand. "Princess Anna, please surrender your weapons."

Anna dropped her sword and allowed another soldier to remove her crossbow. She along with Flynn and Karina begin to be escorted back from the direction they came.

Every time Anna glanced back to Flynn he scowled at her in disappointment and anger. Karina just looked annoyed at her. "I am sorry guys, but I couldn't let you die."

Flynn looked away, and Karina groaned at the comment. "I am a servant of Queen Elsa, and swore on my life that I would bring you back to her. All you had to do was continue to run and my mission would have been complete."

"Come on guys." Anna tried to smile to cheer up her friends. "I could never abandon my friends. You would have done the same for me."

"We, aren't the Princess of Arendelle!" Flynn was searing with anger and frustration. "That's it, I am really considering un-friending you right now."

Giggling, Anna took a long and calming breath. "Come on Flynn. Ever since I have been cursed by dark magic, this was the first thing I've done I knew in my heart was right."

Rubbing her temples, Karina body was in too much pain from her injuries to deal with the Princess. "Nope, I am not going to tell her Flynn; you're going to have to do it."

With a heavy sigh, Flynn said, "Fine. Where do you think they are going to take us?"

"I know this one," Karina said with sarcasm.

After pondering on the question, Anna gulped at the realization. "Oh… To the Raven's Eye." Looking forward, Anna began to question if rescuing her friends was a true act of good or was it the curse placed upon her. Shaking her head, she simply wouldn't believe that saving Flynn and Karina wasn't a good thing. She knew it was a true act of selflessness and kindness she prided herself on.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

Stumbling into a tree, Airi gripped it with her one remaining good arm and tried to catch her breath. She doesn't remember how long it has been since she abandoned her friends, or when she stopped running but it felt like an eternity. She was having trouble focusing her vision, as she looked about the woods. Pushing off the tree, Airi pushed forward, she simply focused on putting one foot in front of the other, even if her one injured leg was being dragged across the snow.

She was able to walk another fifty yards before she stopped. She finally looked up and watched as a dozen men and woman dressed in the grayish blue cloaks of the Arendelle Scouts rose from their concealment around her with bows and arrows knocked and pointed at her. When she first opened her mouth to speak nothing came out, after a second-long breath she found her voice. "I need to see Queen Elsa. I… I have news of her sister."

Stripped of her weapons and her hands bound, Airi was treated with extreme caution for she wore the clock of the Raven's Eye, and all were aware of the evil of these soulless figures. She was escorted into the town of Torhild. All the citizens and soldiers in the town stared with hate in disgust at the sight of her cloak.

Entering the town hall, they took her into the main hall. There she stood with swords still being pointed at her. Some of the scouts stoked the fires, as one left the room. Upon his return he brought the leader of the Scouts, Master Dragna. He stared at the bloody and battered Airi than looked to her men.

"She came to us like this sir."

Walking closer to the girl, he walked around her and was amazed she was even standing, with bite marks on her arm, wounds on her legs, and a broken arrow still sticking out of her back. Returning to be standing in front of her again, Dragna crossed his arms. "I was told you have news of Princess Anna?"

Looking up to Dragna, Airi held out her bound hands and opened up her closed first to show Dragna Anna's blood soaked engagement ring. Stepping back in horror, Dragna watched as the girl collapsed to the ground. "Wake the Queen immediately, and someone find a Rock Troll!"

The orders were followed, and Airi was placed on a table just as Geir arrived. Standing on a chair, Geir held his hand over the badly wounded Airi. She laid on a table unconscious, and appeared lifeless. Pacing in front of the table was Elsa who held herself for comfort and constantly peered down to the young woman desperate to speak to her. Attentively standing at the head of the table was Dragna who watched with patients as the rock troll, preformed his art.

Standing back, Geir gave a heavy sigh after spending so much focus upon the injured girl. Elsa quickly came up to the table and said, "Is she okay?"

Rubbing his hand, Geir looked up to the Queen. "I have cleared her of injection, and healed her internal injuries, but she is very weak, and still very injured."

"And her heart," Dragna asked as he looked to the prisoner with caution.

Glancing to the Scout Geir shrugged his shoulders. "No blacker than your own Master Dragna. If she was a follower of the Raven's Eye, the curse has left her body some time ago."

Lifting up the young girl's hand, Elsa found it scared, with calluses and cuts. Her feet were blistered and raw; then there were the extensive injuries from battle. "She has been through hell and back." She hated to do this to the girl but Elsa could not wait any longer. "Wake her."

Geir debated on telling the Queen no, but he knew that would only cause more trouble. Raising his hand to her head, he closed his eyes, and she slowly opened hers.

She could barely move her body, as every inch of it was in agony. She moaned as even the little light that was in the room hurt her eyes. She looked about unable to focus on anything. When someone took her hand, she whispered, "Anna?"

"She said Anna," Elsa proclaimed as she leaned over the girl.

Finally, able to see, Airi looked up to Elsa with great relief, as well as great regret. "Queen Elsa. I am Airi, friend of Anna."

Looking up to the sky in thanks for having this girl with her, Elsa smiled as her eyes began to tear. "Is Anna safe? Is she okay?"

Biting her lip, Airi was fighting off such pain it was becoming hard to focus. "We almost made it. But she turned back to save the others."

"What others?"

Closing her eyes, Airi reflected on that moment, as the moment she forsaken her friends. "Flynn and Karina." Dragna breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his Scouts name. Airi opened her eyes once more and did her best to remember her time with the Princess. "Anna and I were rescued by Flynn at Stravhelm. We ran into Karina at Likness, and she helped us escape. Anna is… Anna is sick. She…" Airi could barely stay awake as the pain began to overpower her. "She was captured by Glowerhaven as we attempted to cross the frontline. She wanted me to tell you, when you see her, be careful. She isn't who she was the last time you saw her."

Airi went limp, and Elsa with Airi's hand in her own rose it to her lips and kissed them gently. "My sister is alive. Thank you God she is alive."

Placing his hand on Airi's shoulder, Geir felt sorry for the girl. "She needs to rest."

After running her hands through her hair, Elsa tried to calm herself from the latest news. Turning to Dragna, Elsa wanted to kiss him, but couldn't with the other people in the room. She simply gave him a playful punch in his shoulder. "Anna is alive!"

"But sick." Dragna reminded Elsa. "She might need the help of the trolls, and I didn't like that warning at the end."

Going to her maps table, Elsa stared down and studied it. "Has there been any word on the Glowerhaven navy?"

Stepping over to the table, Dragna put his hands behind her back. "When the main force left after you lifted the storm we assumed it was to pick up supplies and more troops, but they have simply vanished. There has been little to no sea traffic, and our ships have successfully taken positions to blockade Any reinforcements from entering the Kvina River."

Tapping her finger against her chin Elsa for the first time believed she would win this conflict. "They are surely running low of food. They can't wait for orders from Glowerhaven forever. We must strike." She pointed to the Osle valley. "Give word, we march for the Osle Valley come dawn."

Giving a bow, Dragna paused, he looked about and slowly reached out and gripped Elsa's hand tightly. Pulling away, he smiled. "She is alive."

 **/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **/**

For the first time in nearly a month, Anna was given the ability to bathe even if she was given the same worn and battle torn dress, they too were at least cleaned and patched. Despite her body being refreshed wounds looked over and mended, she sat uncomfortable at the end of a long table. She stared at the overabundance of food before her and then to her despicable host. She resisted the urge of leaping across the table a punching the smug look off of his face. So she sat and watched as the Duke of Weselton gorged on the food before them.

Seeing Anna was not eating, he peered over to her. "What is wrong Princess, surely after living nearly a month in this witch's magical snow has made you starved."

"Maybe if you didn't attack my kingdom there would be no need for magical snow," Anna scuffed.

Stuffing his mouth full of meat, the Duke glared at Anna. "Your Queen attacked us first."

"Please." Anna crossed her arms. "So it snowed in Weasel Town for like three days. Elsa ended it and brought back summer."

"She has the power to destroy entire crops." The Duke spoke with far too much drama than Anna liked. "She is holding the entire world hostage. Just thinking what she can do strikes fear across the lands. That kind of power must be destroyed."

Standing, Anna pointed to outside the tent. "You little weasel, good for nothing hypocrite! You are allied to the Raven's Eye, an insane dark cult of magic!"

Folding his hands in front of him, the Duke gave Anna a dark and creepy stare. "All magic is dark magic, all magic is that of evil, but you left us no choice. One must fight magic, with magic. My brother, King Ramus will stop at nothing to prevent your sister's magic from bring about a second Era of Darkness."

Falling back in her chair stunned by the arrogance and ignorance of the Duke, Anna can't help but slowly bang her head on the table hoping this was all a bad dream. Convinced she knocked the stupid she just heard out of her system Anna did her best to remain calm. "Really, just going to roll right past that one? What part of using a dark magic cult do you not understand?"

"We can control the Raven's Eye," the Duke replied dismissively.

Frowning, Anna stared at the Duke debating if he was born arrogant or stupid. "Umm, No you don't."

Picking at another plate of food, the Duke leaned back and gave himself a moment to leer at the Princess. "We are not heartless Princess. Once your sister is disposed, we will still keep the blood of the House of Fairhair, on the throne."

Slouching in her seat, simply tired of pretending to respect edict, Anna rested her cheek on her palm and picked up a cup of wine and took a sip. "Elsa and I are the only remaining direct decedents of the house of Fairhair."

"Well obviously." The Duke laughed, as if Anna wasn't making any sense. "After a successful end of this campaign, my brother will arrange you to be married to my son." Anna spit out the wine and began to choke. The Duke didn't seem to notice Anna's distress. "Of course he will just be a steward, until you pop out a couple children. As long as they are magic free, your first son will take the crown."

With her throat finally clear, Anna had finally had it with the Duke of Weselton. She rolled up her sleeves, and took the wine bottle on the table and marched over to her captor, and glared at him.

Thrown back into the cart prison cells carriage, Anna hit the cold wood ground and was quick to get to her knees and shouted through the bars. "Good luck picking the glass out of his skull!"

With the door slammed shut and locked, she huffed and turned back to see Flynn and Karina sitting in the back of the cell. Picking at the edge of his bandage on his leg, Flynn said, "So, how did dinner go?"

"That creepy little weasel deserved to get a hundred bottles broken over his tiny, stupid little head!"

Anna's anger did seem the phase her cellmates, Karina looked bored as she asked, "So I guess you never got around to getting us food to eat."

Looking to her friends with regret, Anna scratched at a scab on her leg. "Things kind of got out of hand after I broke his nose, and broke the bottle over his head, and I might have broken the arm of one of his bodyguards." When Anna heard the sound of the door being opened again, she turned to whoever it was in anger and her fists up ready to fight. "Does that little weasel want to go for round two…" Anna's voice faded as he saw standing outside their small cell were five followers of the Raven's Eye. "Crap."

All three were shackled and pulled form their confined cell and taken across the camp to a large black tent. Once inside the three were chained to a post. Their guards never spoke award as they stood over them. Their eyes held no life in them, and for Anna she saw in them what she nearly became. When a bird screeched just outside the tent, Anna trembled with fear and pushed herself up against the poll she was chained to.

Entering the tent, a man with pale skin and deep sunken eyes wearing black robs looked about with an aura of power and darkness. Resting upon his shoulder was a large black raven with a yellow beak. The man went to a table and began looking over a book, the Raven glided down off of the man's shoulder and landed in front of Anna. He turned and gave a diabolical smile. "I am Thorne, and I believe you have met the Raven."

"Hello my friend." Anna hissed.

Clasping her hand over her mouth, Anna shock her head in terror. "No, not again. Not again!"

"It's alright Anna," Flynn said as he stared down at the bird. "We fought this once, we will do it again!"

The bird took to flight and landed on a perch that sat on the table. The man turned and smiled with sinister thoughts behind it. "Welcome Princess Anna. I see you have found yourself a couple pets. A lapdog scout, and one of our rejects from the olden days. Flynn Rider, everyone thought you died."

Flynn studied the man's face, but he could not remember him from his memories. He did give a confident smirk and replied, "I am the ghost of Christmas past. And someone has been naughty."

Clapping his hands together the man chuckled at Flynn's comment. "Just as witty, and cunning as I have heard." Leaning down to look at Flynn, the man said, "I was more than willing to give you Airi. She was inconsequential, but you had to go and take my princess.

"She is not your princess!" Karina hissed.

"Oh, and the lapdog has a voice." The man turned and walked over and knelt in front of Anna. "The moment before his death, dear old Gisle awoken a gift given to you long ago. It awoken, giving the darkness within you a voice. Oh, and after being locked away in that pure heart of yours, killing Gisle was like a feast. With every lie, and every betrayal it grew and you savored every moment of it."

"Lair," Anna shouted! "I hated myself! Every time that curse took control, I felt like I wanted to die!"

After studying Anna's face, Thorne frowned and reached out and took hold of Anna's hair braid that had the white streak. "What clever little traitors those trolls are. You are protected."

Standing, Thorne went back to the table and looked through books. "A very clever protection spell. Able to protect your heart from magical corruption. But don't worry, we may not be able to fully convert you my dear princess, just take control of you long enough for our purposes."

Regaining her courage, Anna eyes narrowed. "I will never help you. I would rather die than help scum like you." Turning quickly, the man flung a hand full of ash into Anna's face, she coughed and spit and stared at the man annoyed. "What was that."

"It's working." Anna whispered.

Hearing her speak without her permission, Anna covered her mouth again. Flynn leaned over to Anna and called out. "You know who you are. You already know you can fight this."

Glaring, Anna stared at Flynn. "Shut up, you pathetic jerk." Her words had Flynn lean away from her. Anna saw his fear, and smiled. "The love sick idiot is scared of sweat old me. Oh, are you praying that your wife does come to save you from me."

Karina stared at Anna and tried to calm her. "Anna, we know this isn't you."

Falling back against the post, Anna agonized in pain. "I am sorry guys. I am fighting it. Just pretend I am not here."

Drawing out a dagger, the diabolical man walked over to Anna and went to one knee. "Oh, Princess Anna, resistance will only bring you pain."

Spitting in the man's face, Anna declared, "You are going to have to kill me, I will never give in, no matter how many times you hurt me, or threaten me!"

After holding up the dagger in front of Anna's eyes, Thorne rose it above his head and quickly slammed it down into Flynn's thigh diving it down to the hilt. Flynn screamed in agony as he twisted the blade.

"Stop it, your son of a bitch!" Anna shouted finding that seeing her friend suffer made her feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

Drawing out another dagger, the man tilted his head as he gazed upon Anna's tear filled eyes. "I would never harm you Princess, I have no problem however hurting your friends."

The dark follower jammed the second dagger into Karina's shoulder, it pieced straight through her body and pinned her to the wooden stake she was chained too. Karina cried out, "Forget about us Anna! Don't give in!"

Punching Karina in the temple, Thorne knocked her unconscious. Standing he circled around to be facing Anna once more. "I will give you a moment for you and your better half to work things out."

With her heart racing, Anna couldn't stop herself from crying but said with venomous hate. "You are a monster."

Her head twitched, and Anna gave a small smile and whispered, "Diablo will keep me company."

"Very good." Were the last words spoken by Thorne before he left, along with the other followers of the Raven. Screeching once more, Diablo stared down at Anna focusing all of his power of darkness upon her.

Trying to catch his breath, Flynn tore a part of his pant leg off and used the strip to bound the wound on his leg. It was agonizing as he tightened it, but when finished he released a long breath. Looking to Anna, Flynn gave an exhausted smile. "How you holding up Princess?"

Raising her head, Anna looked incensed. "This is your fault Flynn Rider."

As he rubbed his leg, Flynn shamefully nodded her head. "I know."

"My heart was pure, I was a good an innocent person," Anna seethed.

Looking to the raven, Flynn wanted to pluck every feather off of its body. He however suppressed his anger as his need to help Anna was more than his own. "You still are. Defending yourself doesn't make you any less pure, innocent, or good. You are letting doubt, and fear blind you to the truth. That you protected your innocence, purity, and heart from the darkness."

Falling to her side, Anna stared up at Flynn and her face was frozen with pain. "Take that dagger." Flynn looked over to the dagger still in the unconscious Karina. "I can't fight this Flynn. I need you to put an end to this. I need you to kill me."

There was not even a second thought for Flynn as he stared back at Anna and replied, "No. I am not giving up on you. I will never give up on you."

Pounding her hand on the ground, Anna began to laugh insidiously. "You coward, you weak and insufferable coward. Rising back to a sitting position, Anna stared at Flynn for a moment before kicking him in his injured leg.

Flynn face twisted in agony, and grabbed his leg. "It's okay Anna. I forgive you. Karina forgives you. Your sister forgives you. Kristoff forgives you."

"Shut up," Anna shouted as she grabbed her head in pain.

Resting his head against the post he was chained too, Flynn closed his eyes and smiled. "I know Elsa and Kristoff gives you great strength. Even when this dark and terrible curse was eating away at you, I could tell when you wore thinking about them." Anna looked to Flynn perturbed by his statement.

Flynn gave a small chuckle as he looked back as his time with Anna. "You would always touch your engagement ring when you wore thinking about Kristoff. When you were thinking of Elsa, you would pick up some snow and play with it in your hand. Someone like you, who loves and cares so deeply about the people who mean the most to them in their lives can never turn to darkness."

Closing her eyes, Anna was motionless for a moment and Diablo began to squawk with excitement. Opening her eyes, Anna breathed a long sigh of relief and smiled at Flynn. He was about to smile back, but saw in her eyes nothing, no sincerity or heart in her expression. Anna learned back and said, "To late."

"I don't believe you," Flynn replied.

Holding out her arm, Anna beckoned for Diablo, and he quickly flew on to it, to enjoy Anna's gentle hand. "You failed Flynn Rider. Love will betray hearts, happiness with turn on good, and during the fall of all of man's light, darkness will rise."

"Darkness never rises." Flynn whispered as he looked away from Anna. "Darkness, it's the absence, the loss of light. Nothing can rise from a negative, nothing can be found in the absence. It isn't power, you will find in the darkness, only emptiness and loneliness."

"The only one who will be alone is you Flynn Rider," Anna replied in disgust. "You left your home alone to fulfil a promise, that you could never keep. You tried to save a Princess, that has betrayed you. Now you will watch as a Kingdom burns and you will see how empty darkness truly is. You will never tell your wife you love her again, you will be dead, just like your name."

As Anna rested her head against the post she was bound too. Flynn studied the woman before him, wondering if he could believe that she was fully consumed by curse.

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

As morning dawned upon the town of Torhil, Elsa watched from her magical deer mount of snow and ice, as her army was preparing to march into battle. At her side were General Dabria, Farrin, leader of her regiment of Rock Trolls, Geir, and Master of the Scouts Dragna. She watched as each formation of her army marched by her, so she could look into the eyes of those who might never return to their families.

The soldiers were all in good spirits she saw. It helped that they had a Queen they loved and respected, as well as Marshmallow, and the other hundred snow giants, marching into battle with them. "The dark magic of the Raven's Eye is clouding my focus. Any word of the missing Glowerhaven fleet?" Elsa wondered out loud, even though she knew the answer.

Dragna, could feel that his Queen was nervous, but hopeful. "None my Queen."

"Doing battle along the Kvina especially this far south. It is wide enough and deep enough to allow a ship of the line to bombard off shore." General Dabria stated.

"Or land additional troops, and have us surrounded." General Farrin.

Elsa wasn't enjoying the negativity, but she knew it was their jobs to not just think of the best case scenario, but also the worst. She Peered down to Geir to see he was deep in thought. "What do you think Master Geir?"

Glancing to Elsa with some concern, Geir replied, "There are too many mysteries to this war, then certainty. Dark magic such as what is used by Raven's Eye should never be taken lightly. Its power is mischievous, and malicious, full of hate, and anger. Its use could be an omen of a greater evil."

"It is an omen we cannot ignore," Elsa replied. "Evil will always win, if good does nothing."

Looking back to the soldiers, Geir felt sorry for them. They were frail and brittle compared to a rock troll. "You can only suppress evil, never destroy it. How much blood must be spilt this day, because good waited too long to shed light onto this darkness?"

It was a wise statement, and Dragna felt a kinship with the little rock troll. "Sometimes Master Geir, the light must be rekindled with the blood of the good for it to shine brightly enough to cast out the darkness."

Riding up to the group on horseback, a Capitan gave a salute, and said, "My Queen all soldiers are accounted for."

Elsa nodded as she watched the last formation of soldiers' march by her. "Thank you Captain."

She, alongside her Generals, Geir, and Dragna, moved up the massive column of thirty-five thousand men, fifty rock trolls, and one hundred snow giants that were marching into battle against an invasion force almost twice their size. The Officers in command of each formation, had their men give out cheers of support as the queen road by. They all witnessed Elsa with her snow giants recapture the town of Torhil, unwilling to let any one of them die that day.

It was there turn, their homeland had been attacked, their neighbors, and family have been suffering. This war had galvanized the people of Arendelle to stand up and fight, and with Elsa as their queen they believed they were unstoppable. When she reached the front of her army, she easily fell into the soft and regimental cadence of the armies marching drums.

Her army than crested a hill, the place where she hoped this invasion will finally end, the Osle valley. It was a massive clearing of farmland and grasslands. It was the narrowest point between the Northren Mountains and the Kvina. With the southernmost part of the valley at the highest elevation, her generals would have the advantage, able to see all of Glowerhaven's movements. If they tried to move forces along the shoreline, or flank them from the hill to the east, they would see it coming. If they tried to move forces across the west, they would see that as well.

Horns were heard in the distance, and it had Elsa look to the north side of the valley to see that Glowerhaven were still mobilizing their army, but many were in formation. She looked to her Generals and with a somber voice said, "Ready battle formations, but keep it as even as possible. They out number us, I don't want the Glowerhaven's to find a weak point and throw heavy columns at it to penetrate the lines through sheer attrition."

"They have ten thousand light cavalier to our four thousand." Dragna stated.

Glancing to the Master Scout, Elsa replied, "I thought they had fifteen thousand."

With a smirk, Dragna gestured to the three feet of snow on the other side of the valley compared to the four inches of snow on their side. "Their horses didn't fair to well in the snow, we also believe they have been using horses as a food source. Our skirmishes and raids have caused a lot of damage as well."

The news made Elsa feel sad about the death of the horses, and disgusted at the idea of eating them. "Poor horses."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dragna couldn't be as sentimental about tools of war. "In all honesty my Queen, I don't think they should be having such an easy go of it, getting ready to try and kill us."

Tilting her head, Elsa looked across the valley and rose up her hand all watched as clouds began to form above the Glowerhaven camp. Her army cheered as the sound of thunder boomed over them. Lowering her arm, she smiled, "My first hail and freezing rain storm."

Geir bellowed at the statement and said, "Not bad for your first time, I like how you made the hail rock size."

"Thank you Geir."

The wind shifted to be at the backs of Arendelle's army. Dragna admired Elsa's cape as it shimmered in the shifting wind. 'Our archers will appreciate the assistance." Pulling out his spyglass, Dragna looked out to the enemy formations and frowned. "It appears they brought black powder mortars."

Puttering her lips, Elsa leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. "That's a waste of a rare commodity. I will make sure all of their missile troops are useless. They shouldn't of even of brought archers, let alone mortars."

"Last time an army faced a magic user was three hundred years ago," Dragna replied. "Many forget the calamity that was gunpowder and magic. Entire armies being blown to bits by the very weapon in their hands. It might be why they have pulled back their navy, fear of you blowing up their ships."

Making it flurry over Dragna's head, Elsa stared at him with disappointment. "Seriously Dragna, how are my powers going to spark a fire? Even if I create enough cold air around warm to generate lightning, I can't control the bolts. The sea has always been one of the safest places for gunpowder."

Brushing the snow from his shoulders, Dragna glanced to Elsa and saw she was realizing something but dismissed it. "What?"

"Nothing," Elsa quickly responded trying to look as innocent as she could. When Dragna stared at her unconvinced she lamented. "There is one thing I might be able to do, and it is a very big might, be able to do. I have never, ever done it before, and in all honestly I would never want to. It would cause far too much damage, and I doubt I could control it."

It stopped snowing on Dragna, and he was thankful, but couldn't hold back his curiosity. "Like what?"

Shaking her head, Elsa crossed her arms, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," Dragna responded as he held his spyglass back up. He lowered it, then lifted it back up and turned to Elsa, "My Queen, they are sending out a flag of truce. It looks like they want to talk."

Sitting up, Elsa cleared her mind and looked to her army as it was still forming into ranks. She called out to her generals and said, "You are in command." Turning to Dragna Elsa knew she needed his strength and heart at his side. "Master Dragna, Geir, and Marshmallow, let's go see what Glowerhaven wants."

Riding out with an added member of her color guard to her groups, Elsa glanced skyward believing she felt the presence of her latest creation Snowflake. When she looked back to the Glowerhaven party riding towards her, she could feel the dark and twisted magic of the Raven's Eye among them.

The two groups met at the center of the valley, and Elsa stared in disgust at who was among the Glowerhaven delegation. Giving a head bow, the Duke of Weselton looked too comfortable and smug for Elsa's liking, yet ridiculous with a bandage on what looked like a broken nose. "So we meet face to face once again."

"What half-truths and lies did you tell King Ramus, to propagate such a despicable act of invasion?" Elsa demanded.

A younger man, about Elsa's age, and with chin held high replied, "Very little my Queen."

Looking over to the younger man, the Duke said, "This is my eldest nephew, Crown Prince Alwin."

The tiny weasel of Weselton looked ridiculous in his armor, and Elsa needed to look away from him to prevent herself from laughing. She gave a head bow to the Prince and he did so in return. "Crown Prince Alwin of Glowerhaven, I implore you to seek reason and sanity to your actions. Enough people have suffered, we can end this here and now."

"Such strong and noble words coming from a practitioner of witchcraft." A sly and sinister voice hissed. Elsa turned quickly to see a black hooded man with pale skin and sunken eyes.

Elsa felt no heart, no life in his soul. "So are you the true puppeteer to this madness?"

Giving a majestic and cynical bow from his black horse the man replied, "My name is Thorne, a simple advisor to the Crown Prince. Nothing more."

"You mean dark wizard of the Raven's Eye." Elsa countered feeling nothing but pure black magic within him.

Raising his hand, Alwin stared at Elsa with contempt. "You wish no bloodshed for this day, then agree to our terms." Elsa simply stared at Alwin as he continued. "You will arrange the marriage between your sister and the Viceroy of Weselton, the Duke's son. He will become Steward to the throne of Arendelle until Anna gives birth to a non-magical male heir. Upon his sixteenth birthday, he will take up the crown as the King of Arendelle. As for you. You will exile yourself from the world eternal, never to return."

Looking over to the Duke, Elsa smirked. "I take it Anna rearranged your face when you told her about your terms?" When the Duke looked away uncomfortable, Elsa chuckled as she looked back to Alwin. "Your judgement has been clouded by the dark magic of the Raven's Eye. I sense good in you Prince Alwin."

"Do you agree to our terms," Alwin demanded?

Shaking her head Elsa replied, "They are silly, so no. Here are my terms. You will release my sister. You leave my kingdom; we pick a natural location to talk about reopening trade. All atrocities perpetrated by the Kingdom of Glowerhaven will be forgiven. We return to pre-war boundaries and we give peace a chance."

The Duke laughed, but the Prince simply looked to Thorne who showed no emotion Elsa could see under his hood. Turning to Elsa, Alwin said, "Tell your army we will provide no quarter or aid to those who do not submit to Glowerhaven. Take a good look at those men behind you Queen Elsa, for we will hunt down and kill every last one of them."

Unafraid by the threat, Elsa began to turn her mount to leave. "I will like to see you try."

The two parties parted, and Elsa shock her head in frustration, which concerned Dragna. "What is wrong?"

Glancing back to the Raven's Eye follower Thorne, Elsa felt an unnerving sting in her head. "His magic, it is strong, and clouding my ability to focus, I can't sense Stoic." She patted her deer on its side, "nor Marshmallow. It's been days' sense I could sense Snowflake, and Olaf."

Looking skyward, Dragna looked to the sun to see its radiance beginning to dim. "That isn't you is it?"

Watching the sheen of the snow fade, Elsa could feel a darkness unlike any she has ever felt before. "No. It appears the architect of this evil is casting their eyes upon the world."

Coming up to her army, Elsa looked across her vast force wishing none had to die this day. Holding out both hands, mist of ice crystals begun to form in front of every formation. They swirled and swished until they settled into translucent forms of the Queen. Her army stood in silence and all looked to her as she sat on her mount deep in thought. She glanced back to the sheer size of the Glowerhaven's army and knew that her soldiers saw the obvious, that it dwarfed their own.

"I am sorry." She called out, as did all of her replicates allowing her entire army to hear her words. Bowing her head, Elsa felt a pain in her heart, only the person about to lead an army into battle could feel. "I don't want to speak to you as your Queen, you don't deserve that. I want to speak to you as your equal.

We didn't want this war. I have strived to only help and bring kindness, peace, and love to the world. I believe in my heart that all of you want the same. I wished to rule you in peace, not in war. My magic has yet again brought you pain, and this darkness. Your way of life should be free of such darkness, and if I thought that if I simply disappeared, that it would save you from misery and fear I would."

Those of her army in front of her, called out their love for their Queen, and booed at the notion of her abandoning them. When she raised her hand, with her ice mist replicates copying her every action, her soldiers fell silent. "I have seen this enemy of ours, and darkness has poisoned their souls. They despise freedom and beauty, and I would never step aside and watch my people suffer under such tyranny. My existence only threatens their darkness. I will, if I have to; ride out alone to face them. I will not do so for my kingdom, my crown, or the good of the light, I will do it because of love. My love for my family, my love for all those we have lost, and my love for my people.

I will not allow them to take way that love, I will not allow you to be victims of an evil that wants to take away your hopes and dreams. I will fight this darkness alone if I have to, so I will not order you to follow me into this fight. If you fear this darkness, and you wish to run, I will not stop you, or blame you. I have given into fear, so I understand the pain, and uncertainty it brings and the relief of giving in. But, I will never forget what running from my fears did. It not only brought me misery, but the people I love suffering. Remember that if you decide to give in to fear, you give up on those you love as well."

Elsa gave her soldiers a moment to think about what she just said before she continued. "So, I pray of you! Who will join me into the rupture, to stop this darkness from ever touching those we love?"

Drawing out his sword, Dragna raised it above his head and shouted, "For Queen Elsa!"

Following Dragna's lead, Elsa's two Generals drew their swords. "For Queen Elsa!"

Then spreading out from the center of her army to the very last soldier, snow giant, and troll, they got onto one knee, and bowed to their beloved Queen. In one powerful and unwavering voice her people shouted with pride, "For Queen Elsa!"

Smiling, Elsa gave a small nod to Dragna as she turned her mount to face the Glowerhaven army. Raising her right hand, a lance made of the glowing blue ice formed in her hand. She cried out with all the hope and love she had within her. "For Arendelle!"

There was no hesitation, no sounds of fear, or sadness as her army moved forward as one. Her pikemen in the front, followed by her swordsmen and covering her flanks were her cavalry. As they moved ever forward, their speed went from a fast walk, to a jog. All screaming out war cries. Elsa moved with them, staying on the front of her men as they charged towards destiny. She watched as Glowerhaven's heavy and light cavalry led their army as they charged into the battlefield.

She watched as Glowerhaven's archers fired their first volley, along with black powder mortars. They arched high above and their numbers were countless, but as they came down towards Elsa and her people, they vaporized into powdery snow. Elsa focused on what was to come, her army was relying on her to make this fight even, and she focused at the charging horseman as they grew closer and closer to her and her soldiers.

With all her strength she threw her glowing lance forward into the air, and all watched as it flew in a tight spiral towards the charging blood thirsty cavalry of Glowerhaven. Her pikemen began to lower their weapons for the impending collision of flesh and steel. At her side was Dragna, unwilling to let Elsa ride into battle without his protection. After a final glance back to him, she looked to her lance as it struck the ground just in front of the thousands of Glowerhaven horsemen.

The ground erupted right in front of the cavalry with thousands of massive blades and spikes of ice. The ice jetted out angled towards the cavalry extending six to ten feet in length. Its creation was far too quick for the Glowerhaven's to stop and hundreds were instantly killed by the deadly shards of ice. Those who were able to dodge the ice were slowed and unable to recover in time to defend themselves from the wall of pikemen that they crashed into.

Along the sporadic spikes of ice, the dead and wounded of the fallen were crushed by the wave of cavalry behind them. This only caused more to fall, casualties to the ice spikes. Some were thrown from their horses as the entire Glowerhaven cavalry was brought to a chaotic stop. When Elsa and her pikemen reached the ice spikes, the remaining enemy cavalry were in total disarray and were completely over run by the swarm of pikemen that broke up into squads to surround, and bring them down with ruthless efficiency.

Generating a second glowing lance, Elsa threw it towards the Glowerhaven infantry who were some distance behind their cavalry. When this struck the ground it did not create a field of deadly weapons but a wall of jagged ice. Before she could do anything else, she was forced to blast a horseman off his mount that was charging her with his sword. Free of the distraction she fired a single burst of blue magic into the air.

This was the signal her Generals were waiting for, as they gave the order to their archers to fire. Trapped by a ten-foot-tall wall of ice, the Glowerhaven infantry slammed into it, crushing many within the front. The force of their charge ended just as the first volley of arrows rained down upon them. They were shoulder to shoulder, and back to back, and unable to even raise their shields in defense as the arrows began to cut them down.

This gave Arendelle's forces the time needed to finish off the rest of the cavalry. Elsa continued to blast stray horsemen with her magic, an explosion was heard, and she looked to her wall of ice to see flashes of purple lightning breaking it apart. She rallied her pikemen, and they charged towards the wall. As soon as they reached it, they easily took down those climbing down from it, and those trying to come through the breaches.

She looked back as her swordsmen had finished off the last of the cavalry, and joined her on the wall. As they reached her, she summoned a third lance and threw it over the wall. When it landed it created a second wall splitting up the Glowerhaven's army even further, and giving more targets for whoever was casting that lightning. When a lightning bolt struck right next to her, she was thrown from her mount and onto the ground.

Rushing to her side and dismounting, Dragna took the Queens hand. "Are you okay!"

Nodding she stood and looked to the sky and summoned a powerful shield of ice to shield them from the lightning. She turned to see Marshmallow and the snowmen leaping over the first wall while throwing massive clumps of snow and ice. Standing, she looked to her men who were fighting with all their hearts and ran to join them in battle.

 **/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **/**

Entering into his tent, Thorne saw with delight, the corrupted Princess of Arendelle standing and smiling at him with the great black raven Diablo resting on her shoulder. He pulled back his hood, to show is scared and misshapen bald head and bowed. "Princess Anna, welcome to the Raven's Eye."

Anna simply looked down to her bindings, and Thorne snapped his fingers, and two guards entered and released her. She stepped forward and turned to face her once fellow prisoners, and smiled. "It is almost over, don't worry Flynn Rider, your name will remain dead." As she rubbed her swore wrists, Anna knelt before him and stared deeply into his eyes.

Just when it looked that she was about to kiss him, she turned away. Flynn showed no emotion, he simply studied her eyes, calculating her true feelings.

The Princess then turned to Karina of the Arendelle Scouts. "You however will be known as the women who failed to stop her Princess from turning to darkness and killing her sister. Your family will disown you, as your name will rot forever as the one who brought Arendelle to ruin."

Karina looked away in disgust, and this had Anna bellow in her ear. Anna once more turned to Flynn and placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear, "Only if there was someone left to save you."

As Anna stood, she looked back to Thorne and smiled, "Keep them alive long enough to see the fall of light, then kill them."

"Of course." Thorne said, as he went and opened the tent flap for Anna to walk out of.

Once alone, Karina punched the ground and hissed, "I can't believe it's over. What did we do wrong? How did we lose her?"

At first it was just a silent chuckle, but then Flynn began to laugh out loud. When Karina stared at him in anger, he looked to her full of hope. "We didn't fail."

"You heard her," Karina countered. "She has given up, and the darkness within her is now in control."

"If that was true." Flynn said as he looked over to the table to the sight of Pascal holding up a set of keys with his tail, "She would have remembered that there was a fifth member to our company." Karina stared in shock as Pascal hopped down and tossed the keys around his tale to Flynn. Unlocking himself Flynn looked to Karina. "She hasn't given up, just changed strategies, if she wasted all her strength resisting the Raven, she would have had none to protect us from the darkness with in. She is giving us a chance."

After freeing, Karina he pulled the dagger that was lodged in her side. "Sorry, need to barrow this." She fell to her knees in pain as Flynn walked outside to the first guard outside of the tent backstabbed in the heart. As he burst into ash, he grabbed his falling sword and used it to parry an attack from the second guard. This exposed the follower, allowing him to strike and kill him when he hit the black cloaked man's heart.

Looking off to the sight of the battle, Flynn saw Princess Anna on horseback riding towards it. When Karina came to his side, he kicked up the sword of the second guard with his feet, and she caught it with ease. He looked about and saw on horses overlooking the battle field from a safe distance was the Duke of Weselton, and the Crown Prince of Glowerhaven.

He sprinted towards them, with Karina right behind him. With no guards facing behind them, they easily came up on the nobleman. He ran up to the first guard, and kicked him in the back knocking him into the snow, the second was ill prepared for the attack and was struck down by Karina. Flynn than grabbed the Duke of Weselton by his leg, and threw him off his horse. Once on the ground, he kicked him in the head and mounted on the Duke's horse.

Just as the Crown Prince drew his sword, he was thrown off his horse by Karina, who slashed her sword across his face splitting open his cheek. She went to mount his horse but paused and went over to the Duke of Weselton and kicked him in the chest. Finally mounted on the prince's horse, Flynn and Karina rode off after Anna.

"Did that make you feel better?" Flynn asked.

Looking back to the Duke, Karina smiled. "Hell yes!"

With sword at the ready, Flynn raced after the Princess, taking down any who tried to stop him. She was surrounded by members of the Raven's Eye, and as he drew close, they realized his presence and four turned back to engage him. Flynn had no time to fight, and dodged the first attack and parried the second with his sword. Karina was able to strike one down as he ran by her.

Their progress however was not rewarded as they were now forced to maneuver their horses around the charging columns of Glowerhaven's reserve force. He heard an explosion and saw lightning was striking a wall of ice that the army was desperately climbing over. When a crossbow bolt struck him in the back, he shouted in pain to see the three remaining followers who turned back to fight them were now in pursuit.

He cut his horse and ran past a line of archers and snatched a bow from one's hand, then a quiver from the next. Knocking the bow, he spun on his horse, facing backwards, he opened fire striking one of the riders in the head.

"Give me the bow!" Shouted Karina. You need to stop Princess Anna!"

Tossing her the bow and quiver, Flynn turned back on his horse pushed his mount faster. Staying behind him, Karina shouted, "We could really use that Army you said your wife has!"

Looking to the darkening sun overhead, Flynn began to worry. "Don't worry, Raps has never let me down before."

After killing the second pursuer, Karina smiled, "What kind of name is Raps."

"It's short for Rapunzel!" Flynn used his sword to slap the rear of his horse driving it faster as he caught the bobbing twin braids of Anna. "You got this?"

Dodge crossbow bolts, Karina was riding backwards on a horse surrounded by thousands wanting to kill her and she still couldn't stop gawking at Flynn. "You mean Princes Rapunzel of the Holy Kingdom of Corona! You mean at Rapunzel!"

After cutting down a black cloaked figure Flynn stared at her and finally changed his posture to that of Prince Eugene. "Well duh, there is only one Rapunzel. So are you good here?"

Striking down four men with arrows, Karina narrowed her eyes. "You really need to work on your communications skills Flynn!

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn cut down a man with his sword and said "The name is Eugene, Prince Eugene! So seriously, do you got this?"

"Yeah, why not. this is fun"

With one last look to Karina, Flynn pushed forward, and with his sword ready, struck down the rear guard of Raven's Eye followers escorting Anna. He was about to strike a second, when a massive ball of snow nearly fifteen feet wide came crashing down on top of the cloaked figure. Dodging the snow mountain, Flynn looked to the snow giants that were terrorizing the soldiers of Glowerhaven that were climbing over the wall.

The rider in front of Anna looked back to him, and Flynn grimaced at the sight of Thorne. He held out his hand, Flynn pushed his horse to leap just in time to dodge a ball of lightning being shot at him. For the Glowerhaven soldiers behind Flynn, dozens were blown to ash by the blast. After dodging such an attack, Flynn strafed to the side to put Thorne's own followers between them. He watched as Anna pulled away from the group and he realized that was Thorne's plan all alone. Flynn had no choice but to engage the Raven's Eye and he did so with fury and rage.

After easily killing two of them, he was blown into the air as his horse was killed by a bolt of lightning. Landing on the ground, Flynn rolled and picked up a spear from a dead soldier. He pushed up from his roll and spun in the air, when he landed on his feet, he threw the spear at Thorne striking him in the shoulder. Thorne turned towards him, pulling the spear out of his shoulder as if it was nothing. With Thorne between him and Anna, he screamed out and ran towards him sword in hand. He watched as Thorne rose his hand and it crackled with the sparks of magic.

Before he could cast a lightning bolt, an arrow struck him in his out stretched arm. As he screamed out in anger, Flynn leapt into the air and with a swing of his sword struck down the dark wizard. Thorne fell off his horse and burst into green flames as Flynn ran his blade through his chest. When there was just a pile of black robes, he looked back and saw Karina standing with bow in hand glancing to him with a smile.

Anna road into the chaos of the massive battle between the ice walls. When her horse stumbled on the dozens of bodies that littered the ground, she was thrown off and landed in blood stained snow. She rolled to a stop, she tried to stand but was knocked to the ground by a Glowerhaven soldier. The soldier's eyes were filled of panic and confusion, and she honestly couldn't say he knew who he was about to kill as he raised his sword above his head. Just as he came down to strike, an ice lance struck him in the chest, and he flew across the battlefield.

"Anna!"

Turning, Anna stared in disbelief at the sight of her sister. "Elsa!"

Seeing her sister, Elsa discharged a massive blast of wind knocking all around Anna to their feet. Slowly coming to her feet, Anna cried at the sight of her sister and she held out her arms as she stumbled towards her. Seeing her sister was too much for Elsa and she simply couldn't do anything but go out to her. As she raced towards her, she heard a voice call out.

"Queen Elsa no!" She looked up just in time to see of all people Prince Eugene of the Kingdom of Corona racing towards her his eyes filled with panic and fear.

Anna ran into Elsa's arms and embraced her as she cried uncontrollably. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister, and kissed her on her head. "Thank God Anna you are okay!"

Shaking her head, Anna whimpered, "I am so sorry, I can't stop it, I can't control it."

Rubbing Anna's back, Elsa looked down to her. "It is okay Anna you are…" Elsa froze when she saw the white streak in Anna's hair.

Then came a cry from the man she has loved for years. Dragna's voice was full of panic as he shouted, "Elsa look out!"

It happened a white hot blade shattered her armor, and pierced her body. She looked down to Anna who was pulling away from her, and held the short sword that penetrated her armor just below her left ribs and deep into her body. As blood began to trickle from Elsa's mouth, Anna pulled out the blade and held it into the air releasing a blood cluttering scream.

Green fire erupted around her as the sun's light overhead was shadowed by darkness as black as night. In a massive flash of an explosion, all around Anna were thrown to the air and deafened by a rapture of breathtaking power. A wave of energy burst from the epicenter of hopelessness, and swept across the land. The sky blackened and the earth quaked, as if the entire world trembled in terror at the reckoning, the reawakening of an evil that's very name shatters the very fabric of time and space.

The world was changed forever at that moment, as powers beyond life and death collided to bring about a tempest of hate itself. Anna felt like her body and mind were ripped apart a thousand times over. Every memory she ever held shattered as the world itself disappeared into utter nothingness, a darkness that could last forever.

"You do remember, the first time we met was long before this war young child. I have been a part of you for a lot longer than you think." A voice hissed within Anna's fractured mind.

What semblance of consciousness she could muster, had her vision returned to her. It was to the sight of disorienting figures standing all around her. She felt nothing, not her body, not her heart, not even her breath. As if she was floating within a sea of consciousness. As her vision cleared, the figures around her all came into focus. It as if she was standing within a room of mirrors, as the dozens of figures morphed into reflection of herself.

 _Your humble beginnings, a time that was far closer to the present than what you think._

These figures were not herself, some taller, some shorter, some with long hair some with short, yet they all felt like her. The figures seemed at peace, floating in a dim undiscernible light with in a black void. Even though she found her lifeless body naked like the rest of the figures, she felt no embracement, as if it was natural, and peaceful. Still finding no movement or feeling to her body, Anna could only focus on what was in her view. She discovered there was no randomness to her or any of her replicates movements, they were all orbiting something. It was small and translucent, every so often a faint blue light would pulse from it. With each pulse the center revealed a tiny uncut white crystal.

 _The pool of the forge, with one's heart is forged. Your heart is as old as mine like a diamond perfected over time._

Time seemed irrelevant, and she felt she was staring at the figures for only moments or a lifetime. Even as one by one the faded away into nothingness, until there was only one other left. She was nearly just like her, staring at her naked body peacefully floating in the fetal position. She was stockier with a body that one would see in a farmer, or a mason, not a Princess. Her hair was much thicker, and longer, reaching to her thighs. The vision felt peaceful, and Anna had no memory on why or how she was here. She couldn't even remember her own name, her peace was so sublime. Gentle whispers could be heard like enchanting lullabies casting a spell upon her.

 _You are but one of many possibilities, and you pathetic and weak. You gave me the opportunity for us to meet._

Closing her eyes to give into the sleep, she opened them again just in time to see the drop of Princess Han's sword come down upon her freezing body. It wasn't a dream, or a memory, the moment was now, and all Anna could think of was protecting the one she truly loved, her sister, Elsa. Just as the sword stuck her sight was lost consumed by her frozen heart. Her mind faded from existence, and back into the dark void.

A dark haziness came over her, as she felt herself floating once more. Trying to sleep, but there was a dark presence burning her mind. Her body thought it was dead, but she wasn't prepared to the unholy agony she felt as if someone was reaching within her soul to rip out all that was good within. She just died for her sister, what has God unleashed on her for such a sacrifice. When the pain reached a point her soul was to be ripped to shreds, it ended.

A dark and empty feeling consumed her, as if a part of her soul was bleeding all the love within her. Blurry visions of green fire, and purple lighting flashed all around her. The blur of a figure in blue and gold streaked across her incoherent vision wielding a silver blade, that cracked and snapped with every swing.

The vision faded too black again, and she heard a whisper of a child like voice, "oh dear, a future has been broken, before it has begun. The battle for the present, rests in the hands of a future."

The vision had ended, and Ann found herself consumed with darkness the blood from her sword slid down her arm and spattered across her face. The very fabric of reality broke apart like glass, as despair and hopelessness clawed at the hearts of all. For those who witnessed its beginning, they could not yet feel the wrath of such horror. As the blinding light faded, Anna fell to the ground. The snow within a fifty feet radius was vaporized and a dense fog surrounded her.

Pushing herself up with her arms, Anna vision was blurry and she looked about in confusion. She saw some distance away, a figure lumped over and she began to crawl to it, praying that she did not just kill her sister. She resisted to the very last second, Anna even tried to wielded the blade so it would not penetrate her sisters heart. All her effort however could not stop her body from betraying her.

The figure began to move, and Anna breathed a sigh of relief, Elsa was alive. Anna wished her legs would allow her to get to her feet, but every time she moved them she was brought to agonizing pain. She crawled a little further but stopped as the figure rose, and its black cape fell over its shoulders. When it finally stood up straight, Anna stared in horror at what looked like black horns on the top of its heads.

Holding out her arm, a gold staff with a green emerald on its top materialized in it. As the fog finally cleared, Anna looked up at the Tormentor of her soul, the Lady of Hatred, the Nightmare Within Dreams, the Empress of Darkness, the Mistress of All Evil… Maleficent. Her ghostly white skin and blood colored lips brought unspeakable terror to Anna that she never knew was within her. She forced herself to get away, even willing to endure the agony of standing, to flee from such terror. She stumbled and fell many times, and finally out of strength she fell to the ground in front of the body of her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna reached out to touch her, and when her hand grazed her skin, she saw her sister move.

Grasping her wound, Elsa opened her eyes in horrid shock at her sister. With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Anna why."

"Oh my, the Snow Queen is still alive." An evil and malevolent voice chirped from the mist. "You disappoint me Anna. Without her dead, the light in your heart will not die. I cannot retain my full power."

Seeing a sword, Anna took hold of it and with every last ounce of strength in her body, rose to her feet. "You witch!" Turning, Anna held the sword up ready to defend her sister. "You will have to kill me before I let you touch my sister!"

The Dark Sorceress snapped her fingers and black thorn covered vines rose from the ground entangling Anna's legs and arms. With every move of resistance, the thorns of black dug deeper into Anna.

Maleficent looked about the battlefield, and rose her hands above her head, and the defensive walls of ice erected by Elsa began to crumble to the ground, allowing the bulk of the Glowerhaven's army to storm into combat. She looked back to Elsa to see her raise her hand, just as the ice lance formed, it was destroyed as vine lashed out from the ground and wrapped around Elsa's wrist slicing it with its thorns.

With a sudden turn, Maleficent parried a sword swing with her staff. Dragna, his heart filled with rage and vengeance, pushed off the staff, and swung at the Empress of Darkness. She parried a second time, and she lashed out as thorny vines reached out to Dragna. He dodged them, and rolled to the side charging forward, and his efforts paid off as he nicked the arm of the evil queen. As blood seeped from her wound, she rose her hand and Elsa watched in horror as a bolt of lightning blasted through Dragna's body knocking him to the ground.

"Dragna!" Elsa ripped her hand free of the vine, and raced to his side. Taking his hand, she stared down at him tears dripping from eye. "No Dragna, please stay with me!"

Cupping his hand upon her cheek, he whispered, "My Queen. I..."

Pulling her hand against her cheek, Elsa cried out. "I am not your Queen. I am your Elsa. Please God no… Please don't leave me Dragna!"

His brown eyes stared into Elsa's and he began to weep. "Elsa, I… I will obey, I want to obey, because I love you."

When his hand fell to his side, Elsa fell over his body crying. Maleficent looked down to the familiar sight of grief, and it pleased her. She was feeling her life slowly being restored from the agony of those around her.

Looking to the Mistress of All Evil, Elsa saw the pleasure in her shallow and dark eyes, and it enraged her. She rose to her feet and fired a blast of magic at her, only to have it strike an invisible shield and rebounding the spell back onto her. Knocked to the ground Elsa was about to stand as two vines with spear like tips came down to kill her. Just when they were about to strike a sword swiped through them cutting them in two.

Sliding to a stop between Maleficent and Elsa, Prince Eugene held his sword up and pointed it at the Nightmare. "You face me, you ugly old hag!"

"Oh." Maleficent relished the chance to have the Snow Queen witness more suffering. She flicked her wrist, and Eugene was forced to dodge the attack of vines from both his right and left. When Maleficent cast out a bolt of lightning, Eugene rolled behind one of the vines for protection.

The vine was vaporized, but it protected him, and he rolled forward throwing his sword at Maleficent chest. Just before it struck, the sword stopped in midair, and flew back at Eugene. He leapt out of the way, and when he landed, his leg was entangled by a vine. It whipped in to the air, and then slammed him into the ground.

It rose a second time and Eugene had his boot knife out and cut the vine dropping him to the ground. As soon as he landed he charged Maleficent, just before reaching her he was struck in the abdomen by her staff. It stunned him long enough for her to grab him by the throat lift him off the ground and throw him to aside as if he weighed nothing. He crashed into Anna who still struggled against the vines that entrapped her.

"It is over, the war is lost, your army will be over run, your kingdom will burn in the darkness of my power!" Maleficent shouted.

Just as Maleficent was about to cast a lightning bolt to kill Eugene, Snowflake came swooping in attacking the evil queen clawing and biting at her. Elsa looked up as did Eugene and then all paused as they heard the sound of a great horn bellow from the east.

A lone figure on a white horse stood over the battle, and Eugene smiled and said, "Why, hello beautiful."

Looking down to Eugene, Anna didn't understand why he was smiling, "Who is that?"

Standing Eugene looked to the young princess and said, "My wife."

Reaching the crest of the hill first upon her horse, Princess Rapunzel looked down over the Osle Valley and to the great battle within it. With Elsa's walls shattered, Arendelle's forces were desperately holding formations, but were being overwhelmed and out flanked. She placed her hand upon her golden hair that was thickly braided and resting over her shoulder. She could feel the evil below and it only made the light within her shine brighter.

Coming up to Rapunzel's side was Kristoff, he looked down to his countryman and the bloodstained battlefield hoping those he cared for were okay. He looked back as King Henrik of the Southern Isles, brought his horse to be beside Rapunzel. He stared to the battle below in calm reverence to its power and danger. Next to join him were his twelve brothers, all fully armed and ready to enter the hells of war. Finally, to crest the hill was the combined heavy and light cavalry of Corona and the Southern Isles. Nearly ten thousand men on horseback. Behind them, still marching up from the shore line was an army of fifty-thousand infantrymen.

"The blood has been spilled, light is turning to darkness, we cannot wait for my father with the rest of infantry. We must do what we can to free the world from darkness's foothold." Rapunzel stated in a collective tone.

"You mean Maleficent… She was brought back from the dead?" Kristoff asked in fear.

Rapunzel only nodded as she took in a deep breath. She looked to King Henrik and he nodded his head and drew out his sword. He was followed by all of his brothers, then the sound of all ten thousand reading their weapons were heard.

Looking to his brothers, the King called out. "We will protect the Princess at all cost! Only she can banish this darkness, and we will make sure she reaches the foul witch to do just that!"

Closing her eyes, Rapunzel looked up to the darkened sun and whispered, "You will shine again, I promise you." When she opened her eyes she stared down to the battlefield with unbridled determination. She rose her hand, and by her command the ten thousand horsemen, began their charge into battle.

The Twelve Princes of the Southern Isles, with their King at their center formed a V formation around Rapunzel, who had Kristoff just behind her as a final line of protection. As their speed increased, the wave of cavalry shook the ground. Causing it to rumble like thunder across the land. The moment Maleficent looked towards the east, Rapunzel's began to glow brighter then any star in the sky.

Glowerhaven marshaled its forces to defend from the attack, the Mistress of All Evil struck down Snowflake with a lightning bolt, and the bird feel to the ground lifeless. She turned to the new threat and rose her hands high, and a thorny wall of black vines burst from the ground at the base of the eastern hill.

Anna looked to Eugene in shock and said, "And who are all these people with her?"

Picking up the sword at Anna's feet, Eugene stared at her as if the answer was obvious. "I told you before, her army!"

"I thought that was a metaphor!" Anna cried out, as Eugene charged the Black Queen.

She turned to him and parried the sword, and struck him upside the head with her staff and with a weakened force fired a blast of her magic at him, knocking him back to the feet of Anna. She looked to her hand and glared at the red headed princess. "You are a heart forged from light, what have I have not comeback with my full strength? You weak and stupid girl, I your guardian must die."

Facing Elsa, Maleficent wrapped her thorny vines around the Queen's body and arms and raised her in to the air. Elsa could barely lift her head; her wound was not fatal but the loss of blood was going to be. She stared down at the Empress of Darkness, and whispered, "You used my own sister against me. I will not rest until you are dead."

Searing with hate, Maleficent declared, "It is you who will die!"

Just as she rose her hands to strike down Elsa with a lightning bolt she was violently knocked off her feet by a rolling rock. Transforming in front of Elsa, Geir stood between her and Maleficent, with his spear at the ready. "Come and face me you witch!"

Rapunzel had held no fear, as she radiated in the glory of heavenly light. Holding out both arms, she looked out to the wall of thorns and the moment they reached them, the vines shattered into brilliant shimmering star dust. The cavalry of Corona and the Southern Isles burst through the glittering cloud. to the astonished and stunned Glowerhaven army.

With such speed and force behind their charge, the allied cavalry simply trampled over the first line of defense and continued through them with King Henrik at the tip of the spear. He and his brothers began hacking away at their enemies with furry and power as they charged towards Maleficent.

Seeing her wall of thorns shatter into dust, Maleficent rose back to her feet and screamed out in rage. She summoned a ring of green fire to encircle her and protect her from the onslaught that was baring down on her, and give her privacy to take care of those trying to kill her.

Her eyes met Geir's and she yelled, "You dare defy your master, troll!" Looking to Anna, she gave a diabolical smirk. Diablo landed on her shoulder, and stared at Anna. "You do not have to defend the Snow Queen from me."

Slowly standing to his feet, Eugene looked up just in time to see Anna's fist strike him in the face. Pulling the sword from his hands, Anna turned to her sister her eyes cold and filled with hate. She screamed out and charged to her. Geir turned to face Anna but just as she passed Maleficent she swung down her sword decapitating the head of diablo before collapsing to the ground. Shrieking in horror at the sight of Diablo fall off her shoulders headless, Maleficent struck Anna with a weakened bolt of magic.

Rolling on the ground in agony, Anna couldn't help but laugh, "I really hated that bird."

Before Maleficent could build up enough magical energy to strike down Anna, Geir charged forward and attacked with his spear. Forced to defend herself, Maleficent dropped back and parried multiple attacks before she finally was able to ensnared the troll in vines and throw him a side.

Geir was undeterred, he quickly recovered rolled towards her leapt into the air with his spear at the ready. After and exchange of blows, Maleficent finally was able to strike him with a bolt of lightning. Powerful enough to kill any life of flesh, the rock troll however simply fell to the ground seriously wounded.

Nearing the ring of fire, Rapunzel called out. "Break off and help the Arendelle army! I must face Maleficent alone!"

The King and all but one of his brothers broke off, giving Princess Rapunzel a clear path to the Ring of fire that separated her from the Queen of Darkness. She looked to see that Kristoff was still behind her, and he simply stared at her, "Don't even try it Raps! I will not let you face that witch alone!"

To the side of Kristoff was Hans who smirked, "I will not let you take all the glory, goldy!"

Nodding her head, she turned back and whispered to her horse, "Alright Maximus lets show them you can fly."

Breaking into his full stride, Maximus pulled far ahead of Kristoff, and Hans, before he sprung into the air. Maximus easily cleared the seven foot wall of fire. While in the air, Rapunzel's hair began to unfurl and glow. When Maximus landed on the other side she jumped from him and landed on the ground discharging a wave of light.

Slowly rising up, she stared to Maleficent and only saw cruelty, and emptiness. Rapunzel was surprised, she thought a lot about how she would feel about such evil, such hate, but the first feeling she felt was pity. Maleficent shielded her eyes with her cape and stepped back from Rapunzel as she slowly stepped closer to her, her aura of light burning the nightmares eyes.

"Do you even remember?" Rapunzel asked softly with curiosity.

Glaring at the Princess of Light, Maleficent hissed, "What?"

"Do you even remember being a child, your dreams your innocents?" Rapunzel asked with purity and heart.

The question was not what threw off Maleficent, it was Rapunzel's very presence. "A second heart forged of light? How is that… No matter, nothing can stop me!" Maleficent countered. "Kill her!" Maleficent shouted as she pointed to the girl with the magical glowing hair. Bursting through the flames were the followers of the Raven charging toward Rapunzel with the same furry and hate as she.

Before they could even reach Rapunzel, Kristoff and Hans burst through the flames, on horseback with their sword at the ready struck down the black cloaked figures. Also running to Rapunzel's aid, Geir rolled into the battle and as he leapt into the air transformed into his humanoid form striking an attack with a spear to the heart.

As a follower neared Rapunzel she held out her hand and blasted him into the green fire with a flash of light. A second charged towards her, and before she could react, a knife flew across the air and struck him in the chest.

She looked back to see Eugene staring at her in shock. "I go away for two months! Just two months, and you go and change your hair!"

Raising her hand, she discharged a beam of light and struck a follower coming up behind Eugene. "Yeah, and I am still mad at you for that!"

"Weapon first, lecture second!" Eugene said as he turned and stepped back to his wife's side.

"Max!" Rapunzel called out as she blasted one of Maleficent allies. After head butting one and back heel kicking another, Maximus trotted over to Eugene and glared at him. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and said, "You can be mad at him later Max!"

The horse sighed and turned so Eugene could get to his saddle bags. Quickly he grabbed the first thing inside and when he pulled it out he glared towards his wife. "Seriously Raps!" Before he could get a response he was forced to dodge a sword swing.

He parried the next swing with the frying pan he just retrieved and went on the attack, strike the man in the arm then head. As he fell to the ground, he grabbed the man's sword. "I have a feeling I am going to have to pay for this adventure, aren't I my love?"

Blasting more followers with beams of light, and cartwheeling away from their attacks to be next to Eugene she smirked. "I already got your punishment in me!"

Kicking the frying pan into the face of an attacker to disorientate him, Eugene charged forward with his sword. In a single blow to the chest killing him. Pulling his sword out, he looked to his wife with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe now isn't the best time!"

"I am pregnant!"

The statement stunned, Eugene he was almost struck down by a follower, but he was saved by Rapunzel at the last moment. He spun around and took her by the shoulder, and stared into her eyes. Rapunzel tilted her head and her eyes glimmered as she said, "I love you."

Pulling Rapunzel into a passionate kiss, Eugene didn't care he was in the middle of a war, the love he had at that moment couldn't be swayed.

Leaping off his horse, Kristoff came to the couple's defense and cut down three more Followers of the Raven. When Eugene and Rapunzel finally parted to return to the fight, Kristoff rushed forward and reached Anna taking her into her arms. "Anna." He raised and eye brow when he saw the white streak back in her hair. "Your hair?"

Opening her eyes, Anna stared at the love of her life and said, "You haven't seen me in like a month, and the first thing you ask about is my hair."

Bringing Anna to her feet, Kristoff spun her away from a sword swing, then back into his arms before striking down the follower turning him into ash. He bent down and kissed her with all the passion in the world.

Quickly coming to their defense, Rapunzel and Eugene fought off the Raven followers. After blasting one to ash with a wave of light, Rapunzel smiled, "Take your time Kristoff, I owe you."

When they parted, Kristoff smiled down at Anna and whispered. "and I love you."

Taking Kristoff's sword hand, Anna wielded it to parry and attack, then to strike the attack turning him into ash. The two shared a glance, and Anna replied, "I love you too!"

Anna's face suddenly turned sour as she watched Hans ride past her on horseback. Before she could say a word, she watched as he charged towards Maleficent. Eugene shouted out for the man to stop, but Hans would not. The chance of glory was to temping, for the his darkened heart. Before he could reach the Empress of Darkness, she blew him off his horse with a lightning bolt. He was launched into the ring of green fire, and out of sight.

Turning to Rapunzel, Kristoff eyes narrowed, "Let's finish this."

Watcher her followers fall, Maleficent built up her magic and unleashed a massive lightning bolt towards Rapunzel, it struck her on the shoulder just as she fired a wave of light towards Maleficent. Rapunzel was knocked back into Eugene, and Maleficent had her staff knocked form her hand and her feet knocked out from under her as she fell flat on her face.

Rising to her feet the Mistress of All Evil shouted out and dozens of black vines lashed out towards Rapunzel. The vines attacked all along the path, slicing through Anna, Kristoff, and Gier. Rapunzel pushed off of Eugene and held out her hands as a brilliant shield of light formed around her. When the vines hit the light, they burst into flames and denigrated.

Her hair floating as if resting on a wave of water flung out and touched upon all those of light around her. She than projected her shield out towards Maleficent knocking back and dragging her across the ground.

" _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine."_

Just as she finished singing she was struck in the chest with a ball of lightning, then her arms were entangled in vines and flung into the air landing into ground. With green fire radiating from her like an aura, Maleficent cried out, "Impossible! How are you so powerful? More powerful than a heart forged by Yen Sid himself!"

Eugene rushed to Rapunzel's side and held her as she slowly got to her knees. He watched in horror as Maleficent screamed and rose her hand. Her powerful black magical began to build with lightning crackling up and down her arm. "The light will die here!"

Just as Eugene used his body to shield Rapunzel from the what would mean his death, he called out. "I love you!"

When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw Rapunzel was smiling at him. He turned to see Maleficent staring at horror at her own arm that was impaled by four ice bolts. Eugene turned to see Elsa was standing before all, the black vines that held her frozen and shattered at her feet.

Stepping in front of her husband, Rapunzel looked over to Elsa to see her smiling, before they both exchanged a nod. With one final look to her husband, Rapunzel brightly smiled and said, "I love you too."

As Maleficent lashed out with a fury of bolts of green fire, and purple lightning, Rapunzel and Elsa rushed towards her parrying each strike with magic of their own. The speed and relentlessness of Elsa and Rapunzel's attack continued to push the Nightmare back. In a final summoning of her darkness, she drew upon herself so much darkness, that her very aura, screamed in terrorizing hate.

Throwing out her hands, Rapunzel discharged a massive beam of light towards Maleficent. Just as she summoned a wall of thorns to block it, she was struck with a blast of blue energy from Elsa. Falling to her knees Maleficent shot out a ball of lightning at Elsa who shielded herself with a wall of ice. Spinning from behind the wall she discharged a dozen ice lances. Maleficentwas able to destroy all but one that struck her in the shoulder.

"Impossible!" she shouted as she generated a wave of fire and projected it outwards only to have it be extinguished by a wave of light from Rapunzel.

"It is over Maleficent!" Rapunzel shouted as she held up both hands and shoot out a torrent of light towards the Dark Queen.

The Mistress of All Evil, countered with a bean of black energy, and when they struck they entangled and lashed out at each other struggling to overtake each other. The two forces of magical energy moaned and shrieked and cracked the earth. Maleficent however couldn't hold it up for long as Elsa shot out a beam of blue energy at her. Forced to split her focus, Maleficent held up her other arm and countered it with her black magic.

As one, Rapunzel and Elsa began to walk towards Maleficent watching as their magic was slowly eating away at the Empress of Evil. "The light will never fade, it will never die, you have no hope Maleficent," Rapunzel called out. "Give up you evil ways, all it has brought you is misery, and loneliness!"

"You simply don't get it!" Elsa declared as he looked over to her sister. "No matter what you have done to my sister! No matter how much hate you cursed her with, I will never stop loving her! You failed, you might have returned, but the darkness you serve will not!"

"She struck you done!" Maleficent shouted in a panic as she saw her magic was failing her. "Love betrayed heart! The darkness will come; the future is mine! The Everwinter has begun!"

Only feet from Maleficent, Elsa and Rapunzel watched as the Mistress of Evil fell to her knees. "And we will be here waiting to cast the light upon it!"

Just before he magic gave Maleficent was consumed in a brilliant flash of fire and light, that erupted high into the sky. The darkness shattered and the black clouds burst to give way to the light, as the shadow upon the sun was lifted and its brilliance shined upon the world once again. Both Elsa, and Rapunzel lowered their hands and looked to each other in relief.

With the ring of fire gone, Elsa looked about to see her army, alongside that of Corona and that of the Southern Isles stood around them victorious. Slowly, Anna pulled herself from Kristoff and hesitantly and fearfully walked towards the sister she betrayed. Her eyes swelled with tears and she fell to one knee her head bowed in shame.

"My Queen."

Gazing to Rapunzel, Elsa placed her hand on her side where Anna struck her and felt nothing. She slowly walked over to Anna and knelt before her. "I forgive you."

Bursting into tears, Anna wrapped her arm around her sister. Holding her sister tightly, Elsa brushed her hand through her hair, her eyes locked onto the white streak still there. She could not worry about what that meant, she was simply happy to have her sister in her arms once more.

When they finally rose as one, Elsa stared in surprise, but Anna was in shock as they looked before King Henrik of the Southern Isles. He held in both hands the lifeless body of his youngest brother Hans.

Going to his knees he laid his brother before the Queen and Princess. "Our debt to Arendelle has been paid."

Stepping forward, Rapunzel placed her hand on the grief stricken king. "King Henrik I am sorry."

He said nothing, simply nodded before he turned his back and walked away. Rapunzel bowed her head, but look back up when she heard Prince Alban. "Raps." She saw a forced smile on his face when he said, "It was an honor."

As Anna stared down at the body of Prince Hans, Elsa gently let her go and she slowly walked over to the place Dragna fell. Going to her knees, she cupped his head in one hand and stroked his hair with the other. Anna turned and watched as her sister leaned down and kissed the Master Scout upon the lips.

Slowly standing, her armor of ice melted away, and her shimmering blue dress took its place. Staring out to what looked like an endless field of dead and wounded, Elsa looked back to Rapunzel and called out, "For the light!"

The men around her all rose their weapons and cried out with great cheers of joy. "For the light!"

 **/**

* * *

 **/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **/**

It was a beautiful day and Queen Elsa stood on her balcony overlooking her kingdom in quiet mourning. It has been over a month since the Battle of Osle Valley. The harbor was filled with ships of trade, and travel. It hadn't been that busy since her coronation and she hoped the two years of recession that incident brought was finally over for her kingdoms economy. She wished she could find joy in such news, but how could she, when so many of her people felt the same way she did, suffering from the loss of a loved one in a terrible senseless war.

"My Queen," A voice whispered softly from her room. Turning, Elsa smiled of her handmaiden as she said, "It is time."

With grace and elegance, Elsa left her room with her handmaiden behind her. She silently made her way down the hall and through a large door. She paused as her handmaiden disappeared into one of the many hidden service doors. After the sound of trumpets, Elsa closed her eyes when she heard called out. "All bow, for Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!"

The doors opened, and Elsa stepped through with her long translucent cape flowing behind her. She looked out to her throne room to see it was crammed with hundreds of people. All were bowing as she entered, and did not rise until she took her seat upon her throne. She looked to her right to see her sister Anna wearing a formal purple and yellow dress with her hair done up its white streak clearly visible. She was standing off to the distance on her right hand side. Next to Anna stood the lovable snowman Olaf waving cheerfully to his Queen.

Anna still had the look of grief and guilt on her face, since the end of the war. Since the wars end, Elsa has made it her mission to find a way to remove whatever Maleficent did to her. To that end she has been give far more questions than answers. Yet to see her sister, who's mind was still effected by an unseen curse that was destroying her memory, stand in fear saddened the Queen. Standing, Elsa held out her hand as she looked to her sister. "Anna."

At first she did not move, but slowly and hesitantly she walked out and took her side beside her sister. That simply wouldn't do for Elsa as she forced Anna into a hug. After a moment, Anna put her arms around her sister and whispered, "Elsa, are your sure, I mean my curse, my broken memories. I want to keep you safe."

Hold Anna in her arms, Elsa's smile only grew. Since they defeated Maleficent, Anna has never shown violence, or darkness, but the curse was still eating away at her mind, taking memories, and the very essence of who she was. Every day Elsa would not stop trusting Anna, and she would prove that to Anna as many times as she needed. "I only feel safe when you are around me, so no more curse nonsense. Besides, I like the streak."

Blushing Anna nodded her head, then took her place beside her sister. Elsa turned to the crowed smiled at all the familiar faces. "Thank you all." Taking her seat once more she looked up to her sister and winked.

Stepping forward, the Heralded called out, "Today the Queen gathers all of the land to recognize these acolytes. The skill and honor in service to the Kingdom of Arendelle, and in the defense of the noble ideals of chivalry, peace, and honor, embodied in their Queen.

They have earned their place in the hearts of all as persons of outstanding martial achievement and the attainment of those qualities and abilities which are a mark of a knight. They are not just mighty warriors, but they are also companionate and selfless, and have dedicated themselves to the benefit of the light. As such, they have been recognized as Peers of the Realm. Her majesty the Queen now calls those of honor."

Standing, Elsa looked to the four people who stood dressed in the pure white robes of the accolades. A servant, placed four soft pillows at the base of the elevated step to her throne. She smiled and said, "The Crown now calls Kristoff of the Valley of the Living Rock, Geir son of Nils of the Valley of the Living Rock, Airi Sister of Allister, and Karina Daughter of Oaken Tennfjord, to come before the throne."

The four stood, and came before the Queen and after they bowed, they kneeled onto the pillows in front of them. Kristoff gave a wink and a wave to Anna, who blew him a kiss. Elsa glanced to her sister as she opened a scroll and read out from it. "All of you have been deemed fit for this high estate by your peers, and have indicated your willingness to accept this honor from my hand. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy that you will honor and defend the Crown and Kingdom of Arendelle?"

All four spoke as one. "I will."

Lowering the scroll slightly so she could look down upon the four, Elsa continued. "That you will honor, defend, and protect all those weaker than yourself?"

"I will."

Elsa, then said, "That you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a Peer, drawing your sword only for just cause? That you will enshrine in your heart the noble ideals of Chivalry to the benefit of all that is good and the greater glory of Arendelle, under God and heaven?"

"I will."

Closing the scroll, Elsa held out her hand as a servant took the scroll, and placed a sword in her hand. "Then having sworn these solemn oaths, know now that I, Elsa by right of arms, Queen of Arendelle, do dub you with my sword, and by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy." Elsa first went to Karina, and places the flat side of the sword's blade onto her right shoulder. She then raised the sword gently just up over Karina's head and places it on his left shoulder.

As Elsa finished, Karina looked to see her fathers were in their seats crying with pride and joy. Elsa than declared, "I present to all, Dane Karina Daughter of Oaken Tennfjord." Karina stood, and Elsa held out a ring with the seal of Arendelle. "With her title, as a Peer of the Realm, I decree her as Master Karina leader of the Arendelle Scouts."

Karina's family all cheered with excitement, even though that broke decorum. Elsa didn't mind as she encouraged it with clapping of her own. She than stood before Airi, and after tapping her with her sword and allowing her to stand, she handed the ring with the seal and said, "I present to you all, Dane Airi Sister of Allister, and with her title, I assign her to the honor of the Arendelle Scouts."

As the crowd cheered, Airi blushed when she heard the cheers and whistling from one audience member. She looked back to see, Prince Eugene of the Holy Kingdom of Corona next to his wife waving at her. Elsa pointed to Eugene and smirked, "I will get to you in a moment."

Everyone laughed and Rapunzel elbowed Eugene and silently giggled. Elsa returned to her duties, and after giving accolades to Geir, he stood gave him a seal and said, "I present, Sir Geir son of Nils. With his title, it would do be great honor that he would be the first to join me as a member of my newly formed court."

Bowing, Geir smiled and said, "It would be my honor."

The great hall erupted into cheers and whistles from nearly two dozen rock trolls in attendance. Elsa giggled and looked back to her sister and said, "I like how we do accolade ceremonies."

Olaf clapping as loud as he could, and called out, "I hope we will start a trend!"

Elsa turned back as she now faced the final accolade, Kristoff held his head down and peered up with his eyes and whispered, "My Queen."

Holding up her sword, she slowly tapped Kristoff on his shoulders, and when he stood, she personal placed the ring seal on to his finger and clasped his hands on hers. "I present to you, Sir Kristoff, Knight of Arendelle. With his title of peers, it would bring me great honor, and happiness if he would join me on my court not as Sir Kristoff, but as Prince Kristoff, with all the rights and honors bestowed upon the title of Prince."

Stuttering from shock, and honor of such a request, Kristoff replied, "Yeah, I mean I do… I mean, it would be my honor."

Anna stared in shock as Elsa stepped back from Kristoff and with a flick of her hands his pure white clothes glowed and transformed into a garment befitting of a prince about to be married. Elsa turned to her sister with her hands out stretched and said, "That dress will not due."

Anna floated in hair as her dress glimmered with magical light, she landed next to Kristoff and when the magic faded, she stood vailed in a brilliant and beautiful white wedding dress.

"This is happening now!" Anna shouted with uncontrolled excitement.

Stepping to the side as the Bishop of the church came up to Anna and Kristoff, Elsa nodded and with great pleasure said, "Yup right now."

Running forward, Olaf slid to a stop and after recovering from almost falling over, held up a pillow with two rings on it. "I have the rings!"

Raising her hand, she gestured to Princess Rapunzel, and Eugene. "It would bring our kingdom great honor, if Prince Eugene, you will stand by my sister's side, as her Man of Honor, and Princess Rapunzel, that you would stand by Sir Kristoff, as his Best Matron."

Eugene used his fingers to point to him himself and the others named, confused on how backwards it was with him acting as a Maid of Honor. Covering Eugene's fingers, and smiling brightly at Kristoff Rapunzel replied, "It would be my honor to stand with Kristoff for one more adventure."

 **/**

 **/**

All of Arendelle celebrated into the night at the announcement of the marriage of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. As fireworks lit up the night sky, Elsa stood out on the balcony of the grand ballroom watching the bursts of yellows, blues, reds, and greens. Her mind still wondered to thoughts of Dragna, and it brought her a great feeling of loss. She didn't not look back when she heard someone come outside with her, however she could sense who it was.

Leaning against the railing next to Elsa, Rapunzel, with her long magical hair braided with purple heather, gave a long sigh. "She is still out there, somewhere. Plotting her next move, her vengeance."

"We still do not know the extent of the damage caused that day. The seas have been blocked by glaciers of ice beyond Jutland. We don't know much of this Everwinter. As for Anna, I am putting my hopes in something impossible to end this curse placed upon her." Elsa replied as she continued to look up to the fireworks.

Wanting to look on the bright, side, Rapunzel said, "We have learned a lot though, we know that if we ended this so called Everwinter, we will end Anna's curse." Elsa wasn't lifted by the comments and simply sighed. As a cluster of fireworks detonated, Rapunzel looked up to them. "You are right; I fear our journey has just begun. I feel the rest of the world has just endured a great calamity under this great catastrophe called the Everwinter."

"I feel it too." Elsa replied as she bowed her head.

Staring at the stars, Rapunzel frowned somewhat. "Not even the stars are as they should, it seems not only has earth been effected, but heaven as well."

Looking to the golden haired princess, Elsa could see the burden upon her shoulders was more than just hair, but the whole of light upon the earth. "No matter what Rapunzel, I will always be by your side. This bond of magic we share can never be broken."

With a slight stumble, a tipsy Princess Anna in her wedding dress, came outside and saw her sister and Rapunzel. She walked over to the railing beside Rapunzel and leaned on it sipping from her champagne. "The chocolate waterfall is awesome!"

Elsa and Rapunzel giggled at the statement. Anna smiled and looked down doing her best to maintain her smile. "Everything is different now, nothing will ever be the same."

After some thought, Rapunzel didn't think Anna was looking at her own words in the proper light. "Things have changed. We've gained new friends." Rapunzel took Anna and Elsa's hands into her own. "A bond that will never be broken. We have all grown." Pausing Rapunzel corrected. "Well technically my magic gave you back two years of your life, so what I meant to say was that we mentally we have grown. Some of it was good, some of it was bad, some of it was downright sad, but all of it has given us wisdom and hope."

Looking to her sister, Elsa wished she could relieve her of her guilt, but the trauma and tragedy of what happened to Anna during the War was beyond reason or understanding. Yet, Elsa too bared a painful yet unseen scar in the death of Dragna. "Anna, one thing that I know, is my love for my sister." When Anna looked back to Elsa sheepishly, Elsa laughed and added, "Fine and my brother-in-law."

After a long breath, breath, Anna sat up and finished off her drink with a smile and said, "No matter what I say or how broken I get Sis. Never let me forget that you are my sister, and that we have."

Smiling, Rapunzel replied, "With a sister like Elsa, you will always have a loving heart to turn to."

"Anyone want more to drink?" Anna asked as she turned over her empty champagne flute.

"Sure." Elsa replied.

Rapunzel placed her hand on her abdomen and shock her head, "I have enough excitement in me, no need to add any more."

Just as Anna turned, a figured in a tattered dark green cloak with gold rune embroiled trim slammed onto the ground. She surprised Anna and forced her to jump back dropping her empty glass flute where it shattered onto the ground. Both Elsa and Rapunzel turned, as the figure rose tall and flung back it's hood. With the hood back to reveal a girl with a round anger striken face and long fiery curling red hair that sprung out from the hood in all directions. She drew an arrow from a quiver on her belt, and knocked it on her bow. She stared at the three women with piercing blue eyes.

"I am Merida! The daughter of King Fergus of clan DunBroch, I have come to seek vengeance upon the one who murdered my father, and of the man that I love! The blue skinned harpy of the north, The Snow Queen!"

"Umm." Anna swallowed and she rose her hands in surrender, she looked to see Rapunzel and Elsa do the same.

Elsa tried to give a nonthreatening laugh and said, "Would you like some champagne?"

 **/**

* * *

 **End of Book II**


End file.
